Is This Job Worth It?
by Sayonara Akumu
Summary: Ichigo has some money problems, so his Dad finds him a job. Only... this job is for a woman. Yaoi. IchiKen, IchiNnoi, IchiGrimm, IchiStark. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo had to get a job. Or rather, he _needed_ a job. Living on your own seemed great, but he depended a bit tad too much on his father. Crazy as he was, he was a great parent, but he couldn't live with him forever. So he decided to move out, and got a nice little apartment. But the job he had didn't pay that much, so he needed another job. He worked as a waiter, taking people's orders day after day after day. It was tiring.

The orange haired man sat in his living room, staring into space, trying to think of a job he could do. He could be a janitor. No. He could be a... Well, janitor was all that could pop into his head. What else could he be? There _had_ to be something. He could work at a restaurant? But working at another restaurant didn't seem that appealing to him. Sighing, he glanced at the clock, seeing that it was almost time to go to his dad's for a visit. He'll think of more jobs later.

Getting up, he walked over to the closet, pulling out a jacket. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he walked out, locking the door behind himself. Walking down the street, he frowned, _trying_ to think of a job. He could be _something_. There were tons of jobs out there he could be working as, but nothing seemed to appeal to him. He needed money, because his rent was getting high, and he wasn't expecting the manager to give him more time.

Making it to his dad's house, he walked in, quickly moving to the side when he saw something head towards him, scowling when he saw his crazy father shoot right out of the door.

"Ichigo, my son! You are progressing perfectly!"

"You crazy idiot! What kind of dad attacks his own son? I just got here!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the man dusting himself off.

"Even so, I must test you on your skills." The man said, standing straight, folding his arms over his chest and nodding with a wise expression on his face.

Ichigo gave him a black look.

Turning around, he shut the door and locked it, leaving his father outside. He ignored the banging on the door, walking into the living where his two sisters were. Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, twins, both looked up and greeted him.

"Ichi-nii, Yuzu said that dinner's almost ready." Karin said, pointing to the other teenager. She looked back at the TV, switching through channels. "How long are we going to feed you anyway?"

Ichigo frowned deeply, glaring at his sister. Rude brat.

He didn't want to rely on them for food, but seeing as he was running out of money, he had no choice to go to them. And Karin didn't want to let him forget.

"Onii-chan, dad said he found a job for you." Yuzu said, walking over to the kitchen, smiling at her older brother.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked, confused. "But I told him I was going to find a job on my own-"

"Your guard is down!"

Ichigo found himself under his father, squirming to get loose, glaring at the black haired man sitting on top of him. Isshin Kurosaki, a crazy doctor that seemed to want to attack his son at every chance he got!

"Get the hell off!" Ichigo yelled, pushing the man off of him, sending him toppling to the floor.

"Ichigo, I have figured out your money problem!" Isshin yelled, standing up, nodding, despite the blood oozing from his head he was standing with no problem.

"Dad! I said _I_ was going to find myself a job! I don't need your help!" Ichigo said, scowling, glaring at the man he called a dad.

"But... I'm trying to help my only son!" Isshin yelled, crying dramatically, holding out a piece of paper. Seemed like the man could cry on the spot, because at the moment he was once again grinning. "This is a client of mine and he said he needs to find a secretary. When I asked how much the pay was, I instantly knew I had to help my son! His name is Stark, nice guy."

"Secretary?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow, grabbing the paper his father held out. He had to double take at the amount the pay was. It was more than he made it a month! "But... dad! This is-"

"Great?" Isshin asked, grinning widely, looking quite smug at the moment.

"Yeah! Wait a sec..." Ichigo looked closer at the last sentence. "Dad... this says the job is for a woman."

The grin on Isshin's face widened. Dread instantly filled Ichigo. He didn't like that look.

* * *

**I thank anyone who reads this story. Truth is, I finally had the guts to make this story, but now I'm self-cautious.**


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

Ichigo gaped at his dad, both sitting in the doctor's office, the black haired man grinning like an idiot. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His dad wanted him to dress as a woman to get the job? Was he nuts? Yeah, Ichigo was slim, but not slim enough to pull off as a woman! And hell, he had no breasts! Just how the hell was he going to get a job when he had no woman parts?

Isshin kept grinning while Ichigo was starting to shake in anger.

"How the hell am I going to pull off as a woman?" Ichigo yelled, slamming his hands on the desk and standing up.

He didn't care if his sisters heard him, he wasn't going to stand for this!

"Simple! We go and buy a bra, stuff it, put it on you, then we try and hide your dic-"

Isshin hit the wall, Ichigo's arm outstretched, a very angry look on his face. His dad was actually considering to dress him up as a female? What the hell was wrong with him?

"I am _not_ going to go as a woman!" Ichigo yelled, turning around, about to leave.

"But I heard you needed money, and look at this pay!" Isshin yelled, holding the paper out in front of his son, pointing at the price repeatedly, seeing several angry tics appear on the orange haired man's head. "More than you make in a-"

"In a month! I know! But dad... going as a woman won't fool them!" Ichigo yelled, holding his arms out. "Do I look like I can pass as a woman?"

Isshin didn't want to answer that.

But Ichigo got his answer when a grin found it's way onto the older man's face.

"No!"

"But you would look so cute as a girl! This way I can have three... daughters..." Isshin's voice trailed off, seeing the enraged expression on his son's face. "But you could pass as a girl! Remember when you were in high school and several boys had a crush on you because they thought you were a girl?"

By the glare on his son's face, he most likely remembered.

"You could pass as a gir-"

"I have short hair and no breasts! How the _hell_ am I suppose to pass as a woman?" Ichigo yelled, pointing to his chest for emphasis, shaking in anger.

"..."

"Hah! Thought so!" Ichigo said, grinning in triumph.

It was short lived however, since Isshin pulled out women clothing out of nowhere, making the Strawberry pause and stare at them for several moments.

...

"Oh, hell no!"

"Just try them on. If you don't look like a woman, I'll look for another job for you. It's my job as a parent to see to it that my kids are okay and have money to spare for food!" Isshin yelled, pointing to the sky dramatically, face set in determination. Ichigo's frown deepened. "Now try them on."

"No."

"Am I going to have to force you?"

"...I'm not wearing that dress."

They both stared at each other with determined looks.

"Wear it."

"..._No_."

Isshin pounced.

::

"What is Onii-chan and Dad doing?" Yuzu asked, looking up, hearing a lot of yelling and crashes.

"Fighting."

"Are you sure?"

They heard someone hit the wall.

"Positive."

"WEAR THE DRESS!"

Both didn't know what to say after that.

::

Ichigo and Isshin both panted, glaring at each other, the older man having successfully put the dress on his son. Ichigo leaned against the wall, glaring at his father, still panting, flushed. What the hell was wrong with his dad? He looked down, glaring at the white sundress.

"...White?"

"It brings out your eyes."

"No, it doesn't!"

Ichigo went to strangle his dad, when the phone rang, making him pause and look at the phone. Isshin jumped towards the phone and held it up to his ear, muttering a greeting. A grin spread across his face.

"Mr. Stark! Yes! Yes, she is ready!"

Ichigo widened his eyes with horror, looking at his chest, amazed his father managed to get a stuffed bra on him without any trouble. He couldn't pull off as a woman! Before he could intercept his dad, Isshin slammed the phone down, that stupid grin still on his face!

"Okay, the job is still open! Your appointment with Mr. Stark is in two hours! So, take a shower and shave your legs!"

Ichigo kicked his dad, sending him to the wall.

"SHUT UP!"

Isshin stood back up, glaring at his son, frowning deeply. That was how he wrestled his son into the bathroom and locked the door from the outside. He clapped his hands together, ignoring the banging on the door, and made his way downstairs.

Ichigo fumed from behind the door, narrowing his eyes, still hitting the door. Seeing that he wasn't going to be let out anytime soon, he cursed under his breath, stripping the dress he was forced to wear.

What was wrong with his dad? Sure, he had a lot of admirers in high schools, most of them male, but that didn't mean they didn't know he was male, right? They had to know he was male? Only, when he told one of them he was a guy, the man widened his eyes and ran like hell. Ichigo cursed as he jumped into the shower.

He could not be passed as a woman!

He looked at his chest. For one, he didn't have any breasts, and another he had what every man had! Pride. He also had the male anatomy, but he still had his pride, dammit! Would he really degrade himself to actually pose as a woman just to get a job?

He sighed, resting his head against the wall, the water hitting his skin as he washed himself. The manager gave him until the end of the month to pay his rent, which was too high from asking the man if he could give him a longer time period. The man was mad when he said he couldn't pay for it yet.

He closed his eyes and sighed, he couldn't do it! He just couldn't! Hell, his chest was too wide and his shoulders were broad! He didn't know any woman that looked manly! Well, he didn't actually consider himself manly. He was slim, but not enough to be a woman. His hair was soft. His hands were soft, but they were too big. He had curves, but they weren't like a woman's. And he did not have an ass for a woman!

Before he knew it, he was holding up a shaver, looking at it before looking at his legs, then at the shaver again. Closing his eyes, whimpering, he held his leg up.

No going back now.

::

Ichigo shook in anger, sitting outside the office of where he was supposed to work. Well, he wasn't sure he was going to get the job. He turned his gaze, glaring at his dad who had a stupid grin on his face.

"This'll never work!" Ichigo whispered harshly, trying to pull down the skirt he was wearing.

It was too short!

"Of course it'll work! I'm not a genius for nothing."

"You're not a genius!"

Ichigo glared at his crying father, turning his glare back to the clothes he was wearing. He was wearing those gray suits women wore in business, but for some off reason... the skirt was too short. He sent a suspecting glance at his father. His doing. Before he could consider attacking his father, he jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ms. Kurosaki, Mr. Stark is ready to see you."

A woman smiled at Ichigo, making the orange haired man nervous! He turned to give his dad one more glare before standing, walking towards the door that would surely be his doom. Isshin kept grinning. He was positive his son was going to get this job! A lot of people had mistaken him as a girl when he was younger, and they still do.

Just behind his back.

Ah, he would remember the times that some boys would leave love notes at the front door. Though he couldn't show Ichigo. He would most likely hunt whoever sent the note. Ah, yes. Good times. Good times, he thought with a nod. One time he had went through the mail and missed a letter, and Ichigo had been looking through the pile to see if anything had come for him. He jumped across the table and tackled his son when he saw the note. It had resulted in the two fighting with each other.

While Ichigo's father was thinking of the times men mistook him for a girl, he was sitting in the room, panicking! He sat in front of a desk, the man looking through forms. He was handsome enough. He had brown curly hair, gray eyes, had a nice fac- Ichigo widened his eyes and shook his head wildly. He was not going to think like that!

"Ms. Kurosaki."

"Y-Yes?" Ichigo squeaked, jolting, widening his eyes from the sudden voice that broke his thoughts.

The man, Stark, merely raised an eyebrow before dismissing it and marking her as one of those clumsy _women_. Her paperwork was good enough. She was working at a restaurant though.

"Ms. Kurosaki, I was wondering if you still intend to work at a restaurant as a waitress?" Stark asked, looking at the _woman_ questioningly.

"I'm not a waitress- I mean, yeah! I intend to quit that job!" Ichigo said, grinning nervously, furrowing his eyebrows.

Stark raised his eyebrow again at the sudden outburst, and shrugged it off. He couldn't have someone working another job. She would be working in the morning to around six in the evening. And he very well couldn't have someone who was exhausted working for him.

He turned his gaze to the woman across from his, remembering that it was Isshin's daughter, looking her over. Strange. Something seemed off. He was one that went for men... not women. Stark was, of course, gay, but only his co-workers knew that. But something about this woman seemed to get his attention. Was it the strange color of hair? Or was it the adorably cute scowl on her face? He shook his head lightly. No time to be thinking about that.

"Am I expecting you to be a hard worker?" Stark asked, setting the papers down, looking at the woman closely.

"Yes. I can work hard." Ichigo said, confident, trying to pull the skirt down at the same time he was leaning forward.

"Your paperwork seems efficient enough. If you can show me you can work hard, you can keep the job. I expect you to be here eight in the morning tomorrow." Stark said, seeing the _woman_ widen _her_ eyes.

"E-Eight?"

"Is there a problem?"

"N-No! I just wasn't... expecting to given the job so soon."

"It is not your job yet. As I said, if you can show me you can work hard, I shall give you the job."

"O-Oh." Ichigo said, looking to the side, nervous.

It... actually worked.

Were men this easily fooled? He frowned. Of course not.

Before they could continue, the door opened, making Ichigo jump and look towards the door while Stark sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, Stark! Is that woman here yet? I'm getting' tired of waitin' to see what she looks like."

Ichigo blinked, eyes immediately looking at the color of the hair. Blue... the man had blue hair. He felt his mouth part slightly, widening his eyes in shock. What the _hell_? The man stopped and looked at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"This 'er?" He asked, looking at the brown haired man.

"Yes, Grimmjow." Stark said with an exasperated sigh.

The man, Grimmjow, looked Ichigo over, making the orange haired man feel uncomfortable. He really felt uncomfortable when a grin spread across the handsome man's face.

"The name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, assistant manager of that man over there." He said, holding his hand out, gesturing to the manager.

"Uh, Ichigo Kurosaki." The still shocked man said, shaking the other man's hand.

Blue hair. He had _blue_ hair. Like he should be talking. He has orange hair. Ichigo chuckled nervously when the man refused to let his hand go, getting cautious all of a sudden. He widened his eyes when the man brought his hand to his mouth and pecked his palm.

Ichigo... didn't know what to do at that moment.

"Hope we can get along." Grimmjow said, grinning widely, winking at the shocked _woman_.

Ichigo turned scarlet, making his eyes widen and turn away from the man. Did he just blush? For a man? He wasn't gay! He knew that. So why did he blush? Before he could go on thinking, Stark sighed and shook his head.

"Grimmjow, need I remind you why the last secretary quit." Stark said, opening his eyes, glaring at the other man.

"Not my fault she lost my interest already." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes, taking his hand away from the still shocked man.

Stark sighed again. "Ms. Kurosaki, you will need to be here tomorrow at eight. Remember." He said, seeing Ichigo nod.

"Yes, sir. I'll be here on time." Ichigo said, nodding, standing up, bowing before he walked out, a stupid grin on his face.

That was easy! How the hell did his dad convince him that he was a woman anyway?

"She's workin' here?" Grimmjow asked, grinning widely, looking after the _woman_ as _she_ walked out.

"I am going to test her, Grimmjow. She does not have the job yet." Stark said, narrowing his eyes, looking at the double doors in suspicion.

Strange. He could have sworn Isshin said he had a son the same age as Ichigo.

"Jus' give 'er the job. She seems reliable enough. 'M sure the other guys would be happy she would work 'ere." Grimmjow said, nodding, a smirk on his face.

"No."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, walking towards his desk. Man never gave anyone a chance.

::

Ichigo may have been happy he was given a chance to work as a secretary, but he was currently beating his dad, saying he was going to go work at the restaurant. Leaving his house, in his male clothing, he scowled. A woman. He had to dress as a woman for the job.

How more degrading can it get?

Making it to the restaurant, he put on the required uniform, taking several minutes to himself before going to take peoples orders. He turned his head and smiled when he saw his friend walking towards him.

"Hey, Ichigo. I heard yer dad found ya a job."

Shinji Hirako, a man that Ichigo befriend when he got the job as a waiter.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I'm gonna get it yet." Ichigo said, sighing, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Why?" Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly, leaning against the wall as well. "Yer handsome enough to work there."

"It's... I don't need to be handsome to work there." Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes, frowning deeply, looking to the side and away from his friend's gaze.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, confused. "Why?"

"I need... to be feminine." Ichigo mumbled, turning red, lowering his head in embarrassment.

Shinji blinked several times, trying to process the words Ichigo just told him. He widened his eyes.

"Whoa! Whoa! What?" Shinji yelled, shocked. "Are ya... goin' to work as a stripper?"

"What? Where the hell did you get that from?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering how the hell his friend came to that conclusion. "I need to work as a secretary."

"Secretary? That's not so bad. But why do ya need to be feminine?" Shinji asked, digging in his pockets and grabbing a cigarette. "Don't make sense."

"It's a job... for a woman. And put that out! I don't like the smell!" Ichigo snapped, seeing his friend light the cigarette, moving away in disgust.

"Yer like a goody goody, ya know that? Fine." Shinji said, putting the cigarette out against the wall. "But why are ya takin' a job that's fer a woman?"

"...The pay's high."

"So their lettin' a man work there?"

"..."

Shinji quirked an eyebrow, wondering why his friend was being quiet all of a sudden. Ichigo mumbled something so quiet he couldn't hear it. He leaned forward, trying to hear it. Nothing. Still couldn't hear it. He leaned forward again.

He heard it that time.

"WHAT?" Shinji yelled, widening his eyes, a grin spreading across his face. "Ya have to dress up as a woman?"

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

"Ya have to be a transvestite fer this job?" Shinji asked, still grinning.

He started laughing, slapping his forehead, making Ichigo fume in anger. His friend was not being supportive!

"And that fact that ya look feminine makes it all the more funny!" Shinji yelled, doubling over, leaning against the wall for support.

Ichigo looked at his friend, eyes wide.

"Wait... what?"

"C'mon... I mean... ya look feminine. Those curves, yer slim body, yer soft cute face." Shinji said, pinching the other man's cheeks with a grin, only to get his hands slapped away. "Any woman would be jealous of ya."

Ichigo sighed, scowling, glaring straight ahead. Great. Another person who said he looked like a woman.

"C'mon, we gotta start gettin' people's orders. No time to be sulkin'." Shinji said, patting his friend's back with that grin on his face.

"Shut up."

"Remember that time when someone slapped yer ass, and ya attacked 'im? Almost lost yer job." Shinji said, chuckling at the memory. "A lot of guys had to drag ya off the guy."

"Shut _up_."

"Fine. Touchy."

"I will seriously hit you if you continue to talk about this."

"Okay! Okay! Let's go."

They walked down the hall, grabbing their pens and papers for the orders.

"Women _would _be jealous, ya know?"

"What did I say?"

* * *

**I thank greenpanic6 for reviewing. It is greatly appreciated, along with people favoring my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo took a deep breath, looking at the time, sitting on his couch. Seven fifteen. He took a shower, dressed, in normal clothing, and was just waiting for the clock to hit seven thirty. He was so damn nervous. He cursed under his breath, glaring straight at the clothes his dad picked out.

A normal suit, for a _woman_. Dark blue. Short _skirt_. Blazer. White shirt to go underneath. Yep. He was gonna kill his dad.

Ah, yes.

He could imagine strangling him and burying his body where the cops would never find him. Opening his eyes, seeing that it was time to almost get going, he started stripping, taking the clothes and walking to the bathroom.

So damn degrading.

Once he walked out, he looked himself in the mirror, glaring at the reflection, wanting to kill his father over and over and over.

And over.

And how women can walk in heels was beyond him. Walking in them hurt, and he almost tripped twice already. Just from trying to walk to the door! He continued to walk, uncertain, and grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

Someone was standing there.

Shinji had his hand up, blinking several times, making Ichigo curse mentally. Shit! The blonde blinked once more before looking the Strawberry over.

"Dressed fer work I see." Shinji said, grinning widely, covering his mouth with an amused expression.

"S-Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, shaking in anger. "Move! I have to go!"

"Right now? It's not even eight." Shinji said, raising an eyebrow.

"But the boss that I _might_ work for said to be there at eight, so I'm going there at _eight_." Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes, tightening his grip on the door knob.

Shinji didn't say anything except look Ichigo over, making the man shake in anger.

He walked out, locking the door behind him and turned around, his frown deepening when he saw the grin on Shinji's face widen. What the hell was so damn funny? Seeing the annoyed expression on the Strawberry, Shinji pointed to his legs.

"I see you shaved." Shinji said, sniggering.

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo went to stomp down the stairs, only to trip, caught by Shinji.

"Whoa! Hey! If you don't know how to walk in heels, walk in pumps. I think they're easier to walk in." Shinji said, steadying his friend, shaking his head with wide eyes.

"I can't! I'm going to be late!"

Ichigo walked down the stairs, holding onto the railing, refusing Shinji's help to walk him down faster. Both walked down the street, Shinji having to catch Ichigo when he would almost fall.

"Next time, wear the pumps." Shinji said, shaking his head with that damn amused smile still on his face.

"If I keep the job." Ichigo muttered, still trying to walk straight.

Ichigo fell.

Shinji missed him.

"Oops."

"DAMMIT!"

Ichigo stood up and dusted himself up, with Shinji's unwanted help, and scowled, glaring straight ahead.

"This is so damn degrading." Ichigo said, sighing, shaking his head.

Shinji nodded, looking Ichigo over, noticing something off. Ah! He fixed the front of Ichigo's shirt, buttoning the blazer and nodding in satisfaction.

"Ah, you look good enough to eat!" Shinji said, grinning widely.

Ichigo's scowl deepened.

They continued to walk, Ichigo nervous as hell. Dressing as a woman was still on top of Ichigo's _hated_ list. Wanting to kill his father was on top of his _want_ list.

He continued to fantasize about killing his dad, seeing him getting stuffed into the back of a truck and driving off, when he noticed he was in front of the building. Shinji stopped, raising an eyebrow, hands in his pockets, seeing that Ichigo was looking at the tall building.

He looked up and widened his eyes, recognizing the building.

"Yer... supposed to work _here_?" Shinji asked, jaw dropped.

"Yeah. Why?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This... this is the place where they make clothes! The greatest clothes you'll ever see!" Shinji yelled, grabbing Ichigo's shoulders and shaking wildly.

"L-Let go!" Ichigo yelled, pushing his friend away, smoothing out his clothes, women clothing. Not his clothes. "And that's cool. I think."

"You _think_? Ichigo, I never ask you of a favor, but-"

"You always ask me for favors."

"...Anyway, you have to get me something! The clothes they sell here are so damn expensive! You need to get this job!" Shinji said, breathing heavily, eyes concentrated on the building.

"I don't think they'd let me!" Ichigo snapped, looking at his watch. "Shit! I'm almost late!"

He turned, walking inside the building fast, ignoring Shinji's yells to get him something. He looked at the time, seeing he had only five minutes left. Shit! Stairs or the elevator? Stairs or the elevator? Dammit! Taking his heels off, he ran towards the stairs, running as fast as he could in a skirt.

It was _not_ easy.

Making it to the floor, where Stark worked, he panted, leaning against the wall for support. Looking around, making sure no one was around him, he put his heels, not _his_ heels, back on and walked down the hall, nervous.

They could surely find out he wasn't a woman.

Making it to the office he was supposed to work in for that day, he looked around uncomfortable. When a man dresses in women clothing, you tend to be nervous. Hell, he wasn't nervous. He was freaked!

He was sure any man dressed as a woman would feel... stupid? Nah, that's not the word. Crazy? Sort of, but that's not it.

Before he could go on, he jolted when the door opened, the brown haired man walking out with some forms of papers. Stark stopped, looking up, seeing Ichigo standing rigid and averting his gaze.

"Ah, Ms. Kurosaki, you're on time. Good." Stark said, nodding.

Ichigo had to flinch at the name.

He was a _mister_. But they couldn't know that. Hell, they can't know that at all. He smiled nervously and nodded.

"I was... told by you to come in early." Ichigo said, trying to make his voice as womanly as possible.

Which proved to be difficult.

Before they could continue, the elevator opened, the blue haired man from the day before running out, looking out of breath, making Stark sigh and shake his head.

"Sorry, Stark! Alarm clock didn' go off." Grimmjow said, panting, fixing his tie before looking at the _woman_. He grinned. "I see the secretary is 'ere."

"Yes, Grimmjow. Now, get to work. I don't pay you to stand around." Stark said, yawning as he turned away and walked back into the office, motioning the _woman_ to follow.

Ichigo jumped and walked. Well, he tried.

The Strawberry widened his eyes, almost falling, until someone grabbed his shoulder and steadied him. Thank god. He turned, seeing a smirking Grimmjow holding her and stepped back.

"Seems ya can't stay on yer feet." Grimmjow commented, motioning the woman to follow. They walked into the office, Ichigo trying _very_ hard to stay on his feet. "Hey, Stark. Strawberry can't walk in 'er heels."

"My name ain't Strawber-"

Ichigo stopped, widening his eyes, looking to the side. He almost yelled at his boss. Well, he did. Oh, god. Was that it? Was he going to lose his job now? When he glanced back at the blue haired man, he turned red when he saw Grimmjow smirking in amusement.

"Ah, feisty. I like that in a woman." Grimmjow said, walking over to his desk, chuckling to himself.

He was _not_ a woman.

"Ms. Kurosaki, if you are uncomfortable, then you should take off your heels." Stark said, searching through the papers.

"Thank you!" Ichigo sighed, stepping out of the heels, rubbing his feet.

Grimmjow chuckled again, making Ichigo scowl. What the hell was so damn funny? Walking in heels was not funny! How would _he_ like it if _he_ was in heels? Fucking bastard has no right to laugh.

"Ms. Kurosaki, please take these and makes calls for my five o'clock meeting to be canceled." Stark said, handing Ichigo three pieces of paper.

"Ah, o-okay." Ichigo said, nodding nervously.

He turned, about to walk out, when he noticed something. Someone was standing in front of him. Only Ichigo had to look up to see the face of who it was. He widened his eyes when he saw a man. Tall man. Muscular. Wasn't very handsome. Ichigo stared at the eye patch.

"Who're you?" He asked, his gruff voice making Ichigo shiver.

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Stop it, Kenpachi! Ya makin' 'er scared shitless." Grimmjow said, frowning, glaring at the tall man.

The man, Kenpachi, stared at Grimmjow with a strange expression. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked at Ichigo once more, looking him over. Seeming confused, Kenpachi stepped aside, letting Ichigo pass.

Only, Ichigo couldn't.

Another man was blocking the way.

But this was... was tall. Not as tall as the first guy, but... skinny and tall. Ichigo stared at the man's face. This guy had an eye patch as well. What the hell? Ichigo continued to stare, until he noticed the man looking him over. What the hell was with people looking him over?

"Uh... I need to... get by." Ichigo said, pointing past the man.

"What's yer name?" The man asked, a grin spreading across his face.

From the grin, Ichigo thought of Shinji. How much they were alike. Quickly walking around the men, Ichigo held his chest, taking deep breaths, eyes wide. Who the hell were they? More men that worked under Stark? Shit. He would surely be found out. But... maybe they won't.

He didn't know.

Holding his head, Ichigo groaned, looking at the papers. He blinked, looking closer at one of the places he had to phone. Holy shit. It was one of those famous clothing places. He didn't know what it was exactly, but Shinji was also a big fan of that place.

He sighed. So much damn work to do.

::

"Ah, yes. Thank you. Yes, I'll tell him. Thank you so much." Ichigo put the phone down, sighing out of relief.

He looked at the time.

He's been working for a little over an hour. How long was one day? He groaned, resting his head against the desk, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. Only until something was slammed on the desk, did he jolt and widen his eyes, sitting up straight.

"Restin' on the job, eh?" Grimmjow asked, smirking widely.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques." Ichigo sighed, looking to the side with a scowl.

"Might seem like an easy job, Strawberry, but the last secretary also quit cause of the long hours." Grimmjow said, handing Ichigo a couple of forms. "I need those faxed over to the address on here." He said, handing the orange haired man a piece of paper.

"Uh... okay." Ichigo said, standing up, walking over to a room.

Being a secretary was hard!

Ichigo stood in front of the machine, typing in the number the blue haired man gave him, and watched as the paper went through the faxing machine. It would have been okay, if it wasn't for the heat coming from behind him. Narrowing his eyes, he turned, and froze.

The tall skinny guy.

"Um..."

"Name's Nnoitra Jiruga." He said, holding his hand out with a grin.

"Uh... Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, shaking the man's hand, still marveling at the height of the man.

"Berry, huh? Nice name." Nnoitra said, snickering, making the orange haired man flinch.

Bastard.

Ichigo took his hand back, turning back to the machine, scowling. Why did every man call him Strawberry? His name stood for number one guardian, dammit! Just when he was about to go back to his desk and make more calls, he shivered... feeling Nnoitra's _hand_ on his _leg_.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo yelled, jumping away, eyes wide with horror.

"Hm. Yer not like other women." Nnoitra said, the grin on his face widening, if that was possible. "And haven't ya ever been felt up before?"

"NO!"

Ichigo glared straight ahead, stomping past the smirking man. Felt up? Felt _up_? He's never been felt up! He was a man, dammit! Of course _they_ couldn't know, but they needed to know their limits.

Walking back to the desk, and sitting down, he glowered, looking over the papers Stark had given him. Change his four o'clock meeting to five, canceled that one at five, move his three o'clock to two. Man, so confusing.

Ichigo scratched his head, reaching for the phone, only to freeze when he looked up, seeing that pervert again.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes, scowling.

"Wanna know what yer doin'." Nnoitra said, resting his chin on his palm, resting his elbow on the desk with a grin. "Makin' calls?"

"Yes. Now leave." Ichigo practically growled, clenching his hands.

"Ah, feisty!" Nnoitra said, perking up with that infuriating grin on his face widening.

"I know, eh?"

The grin on the tall skinny man's face instantly disappeared, replacing a frown, turning his head and glaring at the frowning blue haired man. Ichigo looked between them, noticing a spark of dislike. Ignoring them, he reached for the phone, pushing in numbers, hearing the phone ringing on the other side.

"Grimmjow." Nnoitra said, standing straight.

"Nnoitra... Stark's gonna get pissed if yer flirtin' with the woman." Grimmjow said, narrowing his eyes, tapping his foot against the floor.

"Shut the hell up." Nnoitra said, turning around, walking towards his office with a frown.

"...He's always like that?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow, holding the phone against his ear.

"Yeah. Shoulda heard the complaints the last secretary had 'gainst 'im." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes, holding another paper in his hands. He handed them to the Strawberry. "I need these faxed as well to this number." He said, handing another slip of paper to the _woman_.

"Ah, okay- Oh! Yes! I phoned on behalf of Stark Coyote?" Ichigo said, holding the papers, nodding. "Yes... Yes... Yes... Uh, I phoned to say that your meeting with him is moved to two o'clock. Yes."

Grimmjow smirked in amusement, walking back to the office. Shutting the doors behind him, he grinned at the brown haired man, seeing him resting his head on his desk.

"Sleepin' on the job, Stark? Really, yer business is gonna go down in the dumps if ya keep doin' that." Grimmjow said, walking to the window, looking outside at the ground.

"Be quiet, Grimmjow. I had to stay late last night with a very important client." Stark said, sitting up, rubbing his forehead.

"Aizen again?" Grimmjow asked, scowling, recognizing the tone from his boss.

"Yes."

"...Anyway, that woman out there is a hard worker, eh? Ya should let 'er work 'ere permanently."

"I said I would see how she fares today. If she does not do okay, she does not get the job." Stark said, narrowing his eyes, seeing the blur haired man roll his eyes.

"Ya need to-"

"Ey, Stark! Who's this bastard?" Kenpachi asked, walking into the office, holding a piece of paper with a frown.

Stark sighed, grabbing the paper, looking it over.

"It's Byakuya Kuchiki. You should know, Kenpachi. You worked under him before coming here." Stark said, shaking his head, handing the paper back.

"Oh, yeah. That bastard. Pain in the ass." Kenpachi said, rolling his eye.

"Talkin' bout yer last boss like that..." Grimmjow chuckled, grinning widely.

"Hey, Kenpachi! Yer phone's ringin'!" Nnoitra yelled, opening the door, scowling. "Nobody ain't gonna answer it fer ya!"

"Make that damn woman do it!" Kenpachi snapped, glaring at the other tall man.

"It's your phone!"

Kenpachi scoffed, stalking back out of the room, going towards his office. Ichigo watched as he walked by, talking on the phone. At least that guy thought he was a woman. He sighed, rubbing his forehead, saying yes to whoever was on the other line.

"Thank you." Ichigo said, hanging up the phone, taking a deep breath.

"So, ya thinkin' of workin' 'ere?" Nnoitra asked, standing in front of the Strawberry's desk with a grin.

"Yes." Ichigo said, scowling, glaring at the taller man.

"Why?"

"Because I'm having... money troubles." Ichigo said, lowering his head, tapping his fingers against the desk.

"Really?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow, seeing the _woman_ nod. "Hm."

He walked away, making Ichigo sigh out of relief. He looked at the computer, blinking. He had yet to see what was on it. Clicking on the computer, he widened his eyes and gaped when he saw the screen saver. It was Grimmjow... with a woman who Ichigo took to be the last secretary.

It wouldn't have been bad... if they weren't naked.

Ichigo quickly shut it off, his face bright red.

"Hey."

Ichigo jumped and looked at the tall man, noticing it was the tall man. He blinked, now noticing the scar on his face. Whoa. It went down his whole face. Ichigo continued to stare, but stopped when he saw the glare that was directed at him.

"Ah, yes?" Ichigo asked, blinking curiously.

"I need you to make calls fer me."

"Okay."

Ichigo grabbed the papers from the man's hand, looking over the names. Nodding, he looked up, only to scowl when he noticed the man already walked away. He didn't even introduce himself.

Why was everything so hard? He made the calls, seeing several famous clothing companies. Whoa. This place was pretty popular. He grabbed the phone, pushing in numbers.

When was the day going to end?

::

Ichigo almost felt like collapsing right where he stood, the day finally over. How the last woman was able to keep her job for so long was beyond him. He grabbed his heels, putting them on, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling.

"_Ms. Kurosaki, come into my office._"

Ichigo looked at the intercom, sighing.

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said, pushing the button, scowling.

He wasn't getting the job. He could feel it. Standing up, clumsily walking over to the office, he pushed one of the doors open, seeing the boss, along with those three men he met, he walked in.

"Stand in front of my desk, ms. Kurosaki." Stark said, motioning the _woman_.

"Yes... sir." Ichigo said, _trying_ to walk.

Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra sniggered, watching as Ichigo almost fell. The taller man, Kenpachi, only rolled his eyes and sighed, arms folded over his chest. Ichigo scowled, standing in front of the desk, looking at the man with nervousness written all over his face.

"Ms. Kurosaki."

"Yes?"

"I must admit that your first day went okay. But I am expecting all the other days to be perfect, understand?"

Ichigo was quiet. He processed the words that came from the brown haired man's mouth. He widened his eyes and stepped forward, mouth hanging open.

"I got the job?" Ichigo asked, shocked.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Ichigo yelled, grinning widely.

Maybe he was going to be able to pay this month's rent now.

"But I am going to have to ask why your father had requested you to work here." Stark said, gazing at the Strawberry lazily, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"Um... because I have... money problems." Ichigo said, lowering his head, feeling ashamed.

"I see. That is all then. I will see you here at eight tomorrow morning, just like every morning." Stark said, nodding, looking over the papers on his desk.

"Yes, sir!" Ichigo yelled, about to run for the door before almost falling.

Nnoitra started laughing loudly, along with Grimmjow, making Ichigo fume and glare at them. Kenpachi only rolled his eyes once more before walking towards the double doors, leaving everyone behind.

Ichigo didn't care how rude these bastards were, he got a job with great pay! Now all he had to do was quit from the restaurant! He felt like skipping! Only if he did that he might sprain an ankle.

* * *

**I thank miszxbrii and BonneNuit for reviewing my story, and for those favoring my story. It is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji was laughing. Loud. At Ichigo.

Which in turn was making Ichigo in a pissy mood. Ichigo tapped his fingers against the table, watching as his friend continued to laugh, slapping his knee, as if that was going to make him stop his laughing. He would _punch_ him if it would make him stop laughing.

"Y-Ya got the job? Ya fooled 'em?" Shinji yelled, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, laughing harder. "Now ya gotta work as a woman!"

"Shut up! You're laughing too hard!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the other man.

"B-But other than that... did ya get any clothes?" Shinji asked, looking at his friend with a serious expression.

"No."

"Dammit, Ichigo!"

"They would've fired me if I stole some!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at his friend. "And I just got the job!"

"They'll fire ya if they find out yer gender." Shinji said, sighing, resting on the couch with a roll of his eyes. "Why do ya need this job again?"

"Because the manager of this building isn't going to give me more time to try and pay off the rent." Ichigo said, shaking his head and sighing. "That and I'm running out of food."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then. Let's go out. I'll treat ya to food." Shinji said, standing up with a grin.

"Shinji, I can't do that. Letting you pay again is just going to make me feel bad." Ichigo said, scowling, shaking his head.

"C'mon! I'm treatin'. Ya should feel glad I'm doin' this, cause I don't usually treat people." Shinji said, frowning, folding his arms over his chest.

"I feel so great." Ichigo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Fine."

Standing up, they made their way to the door, Ichigo grabbing his keys and wallet before they walked out. Locking the door, they walked down the stairs.

"Bet you'd fall if ya were still wearin' yer heels."

"Shut up."

Both walked comfortably down the street, enjoying the quiet. Once they made it to a close restaurant, they walked in and sat down at a table.

"So, yer actually quit yer job." Shinji said, smirking.

"Yeah, I actually quit my job." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes with a scowl. "I may have worked there for over two years, but I wasn't going to work there forever."

"But that's where we met." Shinji said, widening his eyes with a pout.

Ichigo gave him a blank look.

"Don't pout."

"Fine. But why do ya have to work at that buildin'? Who knows what could happen. Men take control of women all the time."

"...I'm a _man_."

"I know, I know. But bear with me on this. You, actin' as a woman, has to work under a man that has much more power than ya. What do ya think he's gonna do?"

"...Order me to work?"

"Or somethin' else."

"Like what?" Ichigo asked with an exasperated sigh. He had no idea what his friend was talking about.

"They could order ya to..."

Shinji leaned forward and whispered something that Ichigo couldn't catch. He leaned forward while Shinji rolled his eyes and whispered what he said again. Ichigo widened his eyes and gaped at his friend.

"What?"

"Think about it."

"I am, and I think you're nuts!"

Shinji sighed and shook his head. Naïve, naïve Ichigo. He gave Ichigo a knowing look, which the Strawberry did not understand. What the hell was his friend thinking? His boss wouldn't use his power to... take control of him, right? Oh hell, he hoped not!

They turned their heads, seeing a waiter walking towards them, Ichigo already knowing what he wanted, when he looked past the man walking towards them and widened his eyes. He went under the table.

"W-What the hell, Ichigo? What are you doin'?" Shinji asked, looking under the table, raising an eyebrow.

"My... my boss's assistant is over there!" Ichigo whispered harshly, pointing in one direction with wide eyes. "Order me a burger."

"Ya can do it yerself, and where is this guy?" Shinji asked, looking around the restaurant for the boss's assistant, whoever the hell he was. "How's he look?"

"You can tell what he looks like right from when you meet him." Ichigo said, sitting up. He pointed to his hair. "He has blue hai- Shit!" He went back under the table, eyes wide. "My other bosses are here!"

"Really? Where are they? I don't see anyone with a blue bear."

Ichigo frowned, punching Shinji's leg, making the blonde jump and glare at his friend under the table.

"Blue _hair_!"

"Blue... hair...? Yer sure?" Shinji asked, sitting up and looking around the room for said hair.

As far as he knew, the only guy that had weird hair was the Strawberry hiding under the table. But once he located the guy with blue hair, he had to widen his eyes and gape. Ichigo sat up and covered his head with his hood, looking around with a wary expression.

"That guy has-"

"Blue hair, I know!" Ichigo whispered harshly, glaring at his friend. "Did you order my burger?"

"No, the guy saw what ya were doin' and said he'd be back later." Shinji said, rolling his eyes. "Now it's gonna be ten minutes 'til he comes back ya damn idiot."

"Shut up!"

Ichigo looked out from underneath his hood, locating the table where the people he was supposed to work for sat, seeing the two tall people arguing, the brown haired man resting his cheek on his palm, and the said blue haired man laughing at the two taller men. Shit! They ate supper together? Damn wrong time to go eat at a restaurant! They couldn't see him! He continued to hide, as much as he could hide behind a hood, and hunched his shoulders up.

"Really, that's the best ya can do?" Shinji asked, shaking his head in the pathetic way his friend was trying to hide.

"Shut up! What do you expect me to do? Act casual?"

"Yeah."

"That's crazy!"

"Ya look crazy enough with the way yer actin'."

Ichigo sighed and sat straight, though the hood stayed on, still cautious. Shinji rolled his eyes and looked at the table where the four men sat, trying to act casual. One looked weird. He had an eye patch... and spikes were in his hair. And were those... bells? What the hell? One of them had blue hair. Another was skinny, and from what he could tell, tall. He also had an eye patch. He gave Ichigo a look that said "What the fuck?" and gestured to the table.

"I know." Ichigo said, sighing deeply.

"What's with... these guys? They don't look like a boss I've ever seen." Shinji said, raising an eyebrow. "Though the one that looks lazy does... sorta."

"Just... tell me when they leave." Ichigo said, looking very scared.

"Okay... don't look like they're leavin' anytime soon, cause they jus' ordered."

"Dammit."

"I know, eh? Well, let's just order an' get the hell outta 'ere."

"Sure."

Once they ordered, Ichigo went back to hunching his shoulders, still panicking.

"Relax. People are gonna mistake ya fer a perv if ya keep lookin' round like that." Shinji said, shaking his head with a sigh. "And ya know what we should do?"

"I don't look like a pervert, and what? I don't feel like shopping." Ichigo said, scowling, relaxing, a little.

"Not shoppin', ya idiot. Teach ya how to walk in yer heels." Shinji said, loud.

A lot of people looked at them.

"Shut up! And why? I don't want to wear something that's made for women!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the other man, starting to shake in anger.

"Ya have to work at that place, right?"

"...Yeah."

"It's a rich company, right?"

"Yeah. Where are you going with thi-"

"So, they need a secretary that needs to walk in heels! Simple as that."

"But... Shinji, I-"

"Shut up. Here's our food."

Ichigo scowled. Great. Just... yeah. He pulled his hood down, grabbing his food, about to take a bite, when a voice made him freeze.

"How much is it?"

He slowly turned his head, eyes wide, seeing Stark standing at the check out counter with the other men, all looking really sharp. They all wore suits. Huh. They looked nic- O-Other than that, he had to hide! He went to grab his hood, when Shinji stopped him.

"Hey, ya don't need to hide. Look, they ain't even lookin' at ya." Shinji said, pointing at the men, not even looking at _them_.

"Y-You're sure?"

"Yeah, 'm sure!"

Ichigo relaxed, a little, and took a deep breath. Ignore the men. Ignore them. Oh, god, ignore them! Ichigo closed his eyes and took another deep breath, trying to get calm again. It was starting to work, until a hand landed on his shoulder, making him jolt.

"Do I know ya?"

Ichigo turned, eyes wide.

Nnoitra.

He was staring at him with a confused expression.

"N-No." Ichigo said, shaking his head wildly, starting to tremble when the gazes from the other men traveled to him.

Shit!

How can this get any worse?

"Hey, buddy! Get lost! We're tryin' to eat." Shinji said, frowning deeply.

Damn.

Nnoitra's gaze went to the blonde, narrowing his eye, frowning deeply. "Who the hell do ya think ya are, talkin' to me like that?"

"Who the hell do ya think _ya_ are?" Shinji yelled, standing up.

His tough act was starting to diminish... seeing that the man was taller than him. Holy shit. He didn't realize he was taller than him. Ichigo groaned, looking around the area, seeing people staring. Damn idiot. He stood up and stepped between both men, his hood now on his head.

"Uh, Shinji, maybe you should-"

"Nnoitra,"

Said man turned his head, seeing Stark staring at him with a lazy look, hands in his pockets. Nnoitra narrowed his eye, clenching his hands, seeing the look he was getting from his boss.

"I already paid. Let's go." Stark said, walking towards the exit, the other men following.

"Tch. Fine." Nnoitra said, following the group of men, ignoring the stares from the people in the area.

Shinji took a deep breath, sitting down, eyes wide with shock. Ichigo sat down as well, apologizing to the people around him with a nervous laugh. He turned his head, glaring at his friend, seeing Shinji shrug.

"I was tryin' to get the attention away from ya." Shinji said, shrugging.

"Well, ya didn' do- I mean _you_ _didn't_ do it right!" Ichigo snapped, scowling deeply.

With all these men talking weirdly, it was hard for Ichigo to talk without their accent hitting his mind and start talking like them. Ichigo tapped his fingers on the table, still scowling, glaring at his friend.

Shinji only shrugged.

It was making Ichigo more mad.

::

Well, after the fiasco the night before at the restaurant, Ichigo and Shinji went over to his house and practiced walking in heels, which was humiliating to the Strawberry. They had succeeded, Ichigo able to walk.

Which... was a big NO for Ichigo.

He was becoming a woman!

So now, sitting in the chair, nervous as hell. They could surely know he was a guy now, right? Shit. Not even a day into the job and they already found out he wasn't a woman. How much worse can it get?

"Oi, Berry."

It just got worse.

He watched as the tall man walked up to him, expecting him to start bullying him to give him information. He wasn't expecting him to give him a bunch of papers and a number.

"I need these faxed. Thanks." Nnoitra said, a grin adorning his face, turning and walking away.

What.

The.

Hell.

Ichigo tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. What just happened? Wasn't... he supposed to ask if he was male or not? Wasn't he supposed to get fired? Wasn't he supposed to get kicked out of his house and move back in with his father?

"Strawberry, I need ya to have these-"

Grimmjow stopped, raising an eyebrow, looking at Ichigo's incredulous expression. He waved a hand in front of the Strawberry's face, snapping him out of his stupor.

"I need these to be faxed." Grimmjow said, holding up a pile of papers.

"Oh, ah... yes, sir." Ichigo said, nodding, grabbing the papers.

So... was he off the hook?

Oh, he hoped so. He did his job, noticing no one was giving him strange looks, ignoring the leering looks from Grimmjow and Nnoitra, and slightly relaxed.

"Hey."

"Yes, Mr... Um..."

"Zaraki." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes, sighing.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Zaraki?" Ichigo asked, looking at the taller man questioningly.

"I need you to call this number and tell the girl that answers I'll be home at eight." Kenpachi said, holding out a slip of paper, walking away.

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said, nodding.

He sighed, looking at the number, grabbing the phone and dialing the number. He relaxed, hearing the phone start ringing on the other side.

"_Hello?_"

"Oh, I'm phoning on behalf of Mr. Zaraki." Ichigo said, waiting for a response.

One he got... was unexpected.

"_KEN-CHAN?_"

"Um, yes." Ichigo said, nodding, his ear ringing from the loud response. "He said he would be home at eight."

"_Okay! What's your name?_"

"Um... Ichigo."

"_Ichii?_"

"Ichigo."

"_Hi, Ichii!_"

"It's Ichigo-"

"_Bye bye! Tell Ken-chan I miss him!_"

Ichigo heard the dead line, wondering what just happened. It was a little girl. Slowly, he stood up and made his way towards the office, where the tall man resided and looked in, seeing him typing on his computer with a frown.

"Um... Mr. Zaraki?"

"What?" Kenpachi snapped, turning his gaze away from the computer to the Strawberry.

"Uh, a little girl answered and said she's... going to miss you." Ichigo said, blinking several times.

Kenpachi nodded, going back to his computer. Ichigo, not knowing what to do, walked back to the desk. How strange. Who would call that scary guy by... an adorable nickname? He didn't know.

Sitting back down, he looked over the work he had to do, making calls. Just when Ichigo was about to grab the phone, he widened his eyes, feeling someone breathing on the back of his neck, making him shiver. He jumped out of the chair, glaring at the tall skinny man.

"What is it do you want, Mr. Jiruga?" Ichigo ground out, teeth clenched.

"Jus' wanna know somethin'." Nnoitra said, standing straight, the grin on his face widening.

"And... what's that?" Ichigo asked, getting a bad feeling.

"What're ya doin tonight?"

Ichigo blinked.

The grin remained on the tall man's face.

"...Huh?"

"Watcha doin' tonight?"

"Um... going to... hang out with my friend."

Nnoitra started to frown, narrowing his eye. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, wondering why his boss... looked pissed. Ignoring him, he sat back down, looking back at the papers, still wary.

"Who's this friend?" Nnoitra asked, folding his arms over his chest with a deep frown on his face.

"No one you know of." Ichigo said, closing his eyes out of annoyance.

Nnoitra frowned deeply, walking away, making Ichigo sigh out of relief. At least he left. He looked at the computer, grabbing the mouse and was glad he changed the screen saver. Had been awful to see that.

"_Ms. Kurosaki._"

Ichigo scowled and pushed the button on the intercom.

"Yes?"

"_Come here._"

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said, standing up, walking over to the office.

Man, he felt like an expert with the way he was walking in heels.

He walked into the room, staring at the man questioningly, seeing Grimmjow look at him and grinned lazily with a wink. Ichigo widened his eyes and turned scarlet, turning away, shocked at himself. He blushed... for a man? Shit. He looked towards the tired man.

"Ah... I need these people to come here at four tomorrow." Stark said, handing the Strawberry a slip of paper with names on them.

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said, walking towards the exit with a scowl, looking the names over.

Once he was out, he stopped and sighed, closing his eyes. Two more hours. To more hours until he could leave. He only wished that none of the men mentioned the night from before.

He would surely be fired if they knew.

Damn, he only wished that the heels weren't uncomfortable and that the top people didn't find out his true gender and fire him.

Oh, he wished they didn't.

* * *

**I thank miszxbrii, RamecupMiso, greenpanic6, and happygirl24 for reviewing and those for favoring my story. It is greatly appreciated and I hope you review again.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo sighed, wondering why... why... why did he have to wake up so early. He woke up early when he went to school, but he graduated so it was _so_ tiring to wake up. He sighed, closing his eyes, sitting at the desk. He was about to fall asleep, when he heard the elevator door open. He turned, seeing Stark's nine o'clock client.

"Mr. Coyote, your client is here." Ichigo said, pushing the button to the intercom.

"_Thank you, Ms. Kurosaki. Send him in._"

Oh, how Ichigo hated being called that.

Ichigo looked up, about to tell the man to walk in, when he noticed the brown haired man smiling at him. He blinked, looking at the man that closed his eyes, tilted his head, and smiled, making Ichigo widen his eyes and blush.

Damn.

"Um, you can go in." Ichigo said, gesturing to the door.

"Thank you." He said, walking to the door and inside.

Ichigo stood up, looking over the front desk, managing to see Grimmjow. As soon as the blue haired man looked up, he frowned, tightening his grip on his pen. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly.

"Who was-"

"Aizen."

Ichigo screamed, jolting, turning around to see Kenpachi Zaraki, seeing his eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his face. Ichigo turned red from embarrassment, and coughed.

"Aizen?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head.

"Sosuke Aizen, owns a company that's in the same league as us." Kenpachi said, frowning, scoffing. "Bastard phones almost every damn day to ask if Stark has some new clothes."

"Ah... so... he's an asshole." Ichigo said, seeing the man look at him and nod.

"Quite a mouth ya have, Berry. Wonder how that'd work on my coc-"

"Nnoitra, don't even think 'bout finishin' that sentence." Kenpachi growled, turning his gaze to the side, seeing the other tall man leaning against him, his arm wrapped around his shoulders. "And get lost, ya fuckin' idiot."

Nnoitra frowned, watching as the tall man walked away. He grinned at the confused Strawberry, before running after the tall man, walking into the office that belonged to the scarred man.

"What's up, Kenpachi? Ya been pissy since Berry started workin' 'ere. Why're ya-"

"Shut up. Get out. Leave me alone." Kenpachi said, pointing to his door, frowning deeply.

"What crawled up yer ass?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest.

He jumped out of the room when a stapler was thrown at him. Ichigo was on the phone, watching and hearing Nnoitra yell curses at the taller man with a frown. What was wrong with him? Ignoring him, he continued to talk on the phone, nodding, agreeing with the other person on the other side.

Nnoitra stuck his middle finger up, just before the door slammed shut, and stomped back to his office, also slamming the door.

Ichigo blinked.

The door from the main office swung open, Grimmjow stomping out and slammed it closed behind him.

Ichigo blinked once more.

Grimmjow went stomping by, walking into Nnoitra's office, and slamming the door. Ichigo was by himself without any of the doors open, sitting in the room while looking at all the offices separately.

"What... just happened? Oh, oh no! Not you! Something just... yes... yes... okay, thank you."

Ichigo hung up the phone, looking at the doors, wondering why everything went haywire when that man walked in. Aizen. He looked nice enough. Grimmjow was Stark's second hand man, so maybe he knew that man better.

"HE TOLD ME TO GET OUT!"

Ichigo jumped, widening his eyes, looking at Nnoitra's door. Standing up, he walked over to the door, in pumps, using Shinji's advice, and put his head against the door listening. He heard Nnoitra's voice, then Grimmjow.

"Well, fuckin' tell 'im ya work 'ere, and he doesn't."

"Ya think I haven't tried? Arrogant bastard can make anyone do his shit by threatening 'em. Do ya even know how much shit he has 'gainst all of us?"

"Yeah, I know the bastard has shit 'gainst us, but we can't do fuck! He's got more money than _Stark_! That's fuckin' sayin' somethin'."

"I know! I bet ya he'll get stuff on Strawberry as soon as he gets back to his fucked up company."

Ichigo froze. _What_?

"Strawberry? Where do ya get off callin' 'er Strawberry?"

"Well... ya call 'er Berry!"

"Cause that's 'er damn name!"

Okay, Ichigo knew he had to get away before-

"Shut up!"

"_You_ shut up!" Grimmjow yelled, opening the door, still glaring at Nnoitra until he looked forward and blinked, seeing Ichigo. "Strawberry?"

Damn!

"Uh... you have a message." Ichigo said, grinning nervously, standing straight.

"Well, what is it?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow, the tall skinny man running up behind him and grinning at the Strawberry.

"Um...your... wife called?" Ichigo said, making his sentence end in a question, not knowing if the handsome blue haired man even had a wife.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra blinked before bursting out in laughter, making Ichigo raise an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny. Kenpachi swung his door open, glaring at the three that were making so much _fucking_ noise, making Ichigo jump and widen his eyes. Scary.

"SHUT UP!"

"H-H-Hear this, Kenpachi!" Nnoitra yelled, pointing at the smaller _woman_. "B-Berry 'ere... s-s-said that Grimmjow's _wife_ called!"

Kenpachi blinked, raising an eyebrow, looking at the small man in confusion before a grin spread across his face. Grimmjow and Nnoitra leaned against the wall for support, still laughing loudly and hitting the wall. Ichigo scowled and started shaking in anger, noticing the taller man was laughing as well.

"What... is so damn FUNNY?" Ichigo yelled, glaring at all three women.

"I don' have a wife, Strawberry. Never did." Grimmjow said, still snickering.

"...Oh... Shit."

Ichigo lowered his head, knowing he was found out for listening on their conversation.

All of them jumped, turning their heads when the office door opened.

"What's going on out here?" Stark asked, walking out of the office, the other brown haired man trailing behind him, staring at the three other men and _woman_ with a frown.

"Berry's bein' funny." Nnoitra said, shoulders shaking with a wide grin on his face.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny you must laugh so loud that you interrupt our meeting?" Stark asked, narrowing his eyes, gesturing to the man behind him.

"Said I had a wife." Grimmjow said, wide grin on his face, patting the scowling man's shoulders.

"A... wife?" Stark asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't have a... oh, I see. If you are going to make jokes, laugh quietly. I am tired and exhausted."

He turned, hearing a chuckle from Aizen.

"It seems that they enjoy the new secretary. I'm sorry, Stark, but since our meeting was interrupted, I must be off. I hope to see you soon." Aizen said, smiling, walking by the group of people. He stopped. "Ah, yes. You there."

"...Me?" Ichigo asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes. What's your name?" Aizen asked, smiling.

"Ichi-"

"Ichi Kosaki!" Nnoitra snapped, standing in front of the shocked man.

Ichigo gave the man a strange look, raising an eyebrow. That wasn't his name.

"Is that her name?" Aizen asked, blinking, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah!"

"Hmm." Aizen smiled once more before walking towards the elevator, disappearing from everyone's views.

"...Shit, ya damn idiot. Now he's gonna look 'er up." Kenpachi said, glaring at the other man, frowning deeply, arms folded over his chest. "Woman can have anythin' on 'er."

"Ya ever been arrested?" Nnoitra asked, looking at the _woman_, raising an eyebrow.

"...No."

"Eh, I heard a pause!" Grimmjow yelled, pointing at the woman with a grin.

These guys... acted like kids.

Ichigo widened his eyes when Nnoitra put a chair behind him and forced him to sit down, shining a light in his eye, making him squint. What the hell were they doing?

"What'd ya do?" Nnoitra asked with a wide grin.

"Ya steal?" Grimmjow asked, also with a grin.

They were... interrogating him?

Stark and Kenpachi glanced at each other, frowning, wondering how Grimmjow and Nnoitra even had jobs. Ichigo put a hand over his eyes, trying to see the two men.

"Were ya a prostitute?" Nnoitra asked as he leaned forward with an eager face.

"NO!"

"Aw." Nnoitra frowned, thinking that was a total disappointment.

"Ran through a red light?" Grimmjow asked, arms folded over his chest.

"I don't have a car."

"Kill someone?"

"I'd be in jail."

"Beat someone?"

"...No."

"Ah, another pause! Ya beat someone up?" Grimmjow asked, grinning widely, raising his eyebrows with a satisfied expression.

"Hey! He came after me first!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the two men. "And I have work, like you two!"

He stood up and stomped over to his desk. Well, no one was able to stomp in heels. So when he did, he tripped and fell. Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra started snickering while Stark sighed and helped Ichigo up. Kenpachi stared at the Strawberry with narrowed eyes before scoffing and walking back into his office.

Ichigo glared at the two men, now... _hating_ them more than ever. Grimmjow and Nnoitra's chuckles died down, seeing the hateful glare they were receiving and raised an eyebrow. Ichigo walked over to the desk, sitting down, roughly grabbing a paper and seeing what he had to do.

He couldn't wait until the day was over.

Stark turned his head and gave the three men a warning glare, seeing them shrug and go back to their office. He shook his head ans sighed, rubbing his forehead, walking towards his office. He couldn't wait to go home and sleep.

::

Ichigo sighed loudly, closing his eyes, leaning into the chair. Five more minutes. Almost done work. Thank god! Just when he thought his day was finally going to be over... the elevator opened. He turned towards the direction of the elevators, only to double take when he saw _Shinji_!

"S-Shinji? What're you doing here?" Ichigo yelled, standing up, glaring at the blonde.

"Came ta see ya." Shinji said, grinning widely. "I heard yer almost done work."

"...Dad?"

"Yep."

"Fucking idiot." Ichigo said, shaking his head with a scowl. "I'm trying to work. And I don't think I'm allowed to have friends here."

"What? Why?" Shinji asked, frowning, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't know... because." Ichigo said, shrugging.

"Hey, Berry, I need..."

Nnoitra stopped, staring at the blonde, narrowing his eyes. Shinji widened his eyes, looking at the man, standing straight. Ichigo cursed and put his hand on his head, wondering why there was a problem around every corner.

"Who're you?" Nnoitra asked, folding his arms over his chest, holding a pile of papers in his hand.

Shinji marveled at the height of the man until he shook his head, hearing the tall man's question.

"Ichigo's friend." Shinji answered, looking to the side, silently asking the orange haired man for help, wanting to get out of the mess he just walked into. "Came to to pick... _her_ up."

Did he really have to say it like that? Ichigo scowled, glaring at his friend.

"Really." Nnoitra muttered, looking so serious it was making the Strawberry amazed. "Berry's friend?"

"Yeah."

Shinji looked at Ichigo, raising an eyebrow.

"...Berry?"

"Shut up."

"Where do ya plan on takin' Berry?" Nnoitra asked, eye still narrowed, clenching his hands into fists.

"What are ya? His- _HER_ father?" Shinji asked, his frown deepening, fixing his sentence.

Ichigo's heart was pounding fast, putting a hand to his chest, eyes wide with shock and breathing fast. He closed his eyes and whimpered to himself. How could this get any more worse than it already was?

Everyone walked out of their offices.

Shit.

"Hey, Strawberry, I was wonderin' what yer doin' tonight." Grimmjow said, walking up to the orange haired man with a grin, leaning against his desk with his arms folded over his chest.

"Hangin' out with me." Shinji practically growled, glaring at the blue haired man.

Grimmjow looked up and raised an eyebrow, making Ichigo mentally groan and lower his head.

"Who the hell're you?" Grimmjow asked, standing straight, clenching his hands with a frown.

"'M Ichigo's friend."

"And we're leaving now." Ichigo said, laughing nervously, grabbing the blonde's arm and practically ran to the stairs, grabbing the shoes he had on and ran as fast as he could, dragging Shinji all the way.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra narrowed their eyes, folding their arms over their chests and glaring at the door the two had exited out of.

"Let's go. Fuckin' tired." Kenpachi said, walking towards the elevator. "Woman's own life an' she doesn't have to explain 'er whole damn life to us."

"Kenpachi is right, gentlemen. Now let's go. I don't intend to pay for dinner for people who are not there." Stark said, standing next to the taller man, yawning loudly.

"But still... felt like I seen that fella before." Nnoitra said, frowning, scratching his head and trying to remember where he saw the blonde that stood next to that delicious Strawberry.

"We see a shitload of people every day, how do ya expect to remember that bastard?" Grimmjow asked, scowling, folding his arms over his chest with an angry expression on his face.

"Shut up." Nnoitra said, walking into his office to put the papers back and walking back out towards the elevators.

"Who the hell is he to 'er, anyway?" Grimmjow asked, looking up in thought, still frowning.

"Maybe a boyfriend." Kenpachi said, grinning widely, folding his arms over his chest.

Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked at the taller man with shocked expressions, mouths parted slightly, making Kenpachi's grin widen. He stepped into the elevator with Stark, still grinning.

"Ya guys are too easy."

"Shut up, ya bastard!" Nnoitra yelled, glaring at the scarred man, stomping into the elevator.

"That wasn't fuckin' funny!" Grimmjow snapped, folding his arms over his chest and turning away, scowling deeply.

"Shut up, you three." Stark said, rubbing his forehead with a deep sigh.

"Yes, sir."

::

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the blonde that stood in his room, shaking in anger.

"I jus' came to pick ya up!" Shinji yelled, frowning deeply. "When ya said boss, I thought ya meant they worked on a different floor!"

"I... worked... on the top floor!"

"I wasn't think' okay. I was jus' comin' to see ya so we can go out an' eat." Shinji said, sitting on the white couch with a frown, folding his arms over his chest with a pout.

"Fine. Let me just get changed." Ichigo said, pointing to his room.

He was about to go... when the doorbell rang, making him and Shinji blink and look at each other. They stared at each other for a few moments, Shinji pointing at himself, then giving Ichigo a shrug.

"Who would come here?" Ichigo asked, walking towards the door.

"I don't know, I'm right 'ere." Shinji said, holding his arms out with an incredulous look.

"I know it's not you! I haven't had anyone else come over besides you for months." Ichigo said, opening the door, pausing.

Shinji looked over at the door, and widened his eyes.

He jumped behind the couch.

"...Mr... Zaraki?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Thank god he didn't change yet.

Kenpachi glanced at the Strawberry, looking at the paper, then nodding. He put the paper back into his suit, walking in without a word, making Ichigo raise an eyebrow and close the door.

"Yeah, please come right in."

"Shut up." Kenpachi snapped, looking around the apartment with a frown.

Small and cozy.

"Um... Mr. Zaraki... why did you come here?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow, shifting one one foot to the other from being nervous.

"Stark said to come over an' invite ya to dinner." Kenpachi said, looking at the couch and considering on sitting. He shrugged and turned, deciding the sit on the small couch.

"Um... okay?" Ichigo said, shrugging, nodding.

Shinji frowned from behind the couch. He could only wonder what kind of food these rich people could afford. He looked underneath the couch, only to cover his mouth when he saw the legs of the large man. He was scary, from what he could tell.

"Just... let me get my... purse." Ichigo said, lowering his head.

Felt so weird saying that.

"Jus' a sec,"

Ichigo stopped himself from walking towards the room, looking at the man questioningly. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, sitting straighter, raising an eyebrow, making the Strawberry blink.

"For a while, I've been wonderin'."

"And... what's that, sir?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head.

"Why's a guy like ya workin' as a woman?"

* * *

**I would like to thank BonneNuit, miszxbrii, greenpanic6, erisreigned, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi for reviewing, and those for favoring my story. It is greatly appreciated and I do hope you review again. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo had his eyes wide with shock, staring at the man that kept looking at him with a quirked eyebrow, arms folded over his chest and waiting quietly. Shinji looked over the couch and stared at the man in shock, mouth hanging open.

He was going to get fired now, Ichigo just knew it! So, he did the only thing that was sensible at the moment.

"Please don't fire me!" Ichigo yelled, getting on his knees and bowing to the tall man.

Beg.

"Stand ya dumb bastard." Kenpachi said, rolling his eye.

"Y-Yes, sir." Ichigo said, standing up slowly, eyes wide with terror.

Shit. Shit! How long did he know? Oh, he's been working for over a week, so it was probably along the week, right? Damn. Now he was going to have to get his old job back at the restaurant. He stared at the taller man with a worried look, making Kenpachi roll his eye and scoff.

"You're going to fire me... aren't you?" Ichigo asked, whimpering.

"No."

Ichigo and Shinji had to double take, rethinking the man's words over. Ichigo widened his eyes as his jaw fell open in shock, along with Shinji. Did he just say... no?

"Did you just say-"

"Yeah, I said no." Kenpachi said, frowning with a big sigh leaving his mouth. "Ya have money problems from what I heard. Can't let a guy get thrown out into the streets."

Shinji's eyes were wide as dinner plates, looking at the Strawberry, seeing a similar expression on his face. Kenpachi seemed to notice the man looking at him from behind the couch, because he turned his head and gave the man a questioning look, wondering why he was even behind there in the first place.

"Y-You're... not going to tell on me?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"W-Wait! Ya want somethin' in return fer not tellin' on Ichigo, dontcha? I knew it! Ya want 'im fer sex!" Shinji yelled, standing up and pointing at the man with an accusing look.

"Shinji!"

"As much as that sounds appealin', no. I ain't blackmailin' Strawberry for sex cause of that." Kenpachi said, standing up, making the blonde widen his eyes and look at the man with shock.

This guy is taller than the other one!

While Ichigo was pissed he was called Strawberry by yet another man, he had to stare at the tall man with an appreciating gaze. He wasn't going to tell, which meant he got to keep the job. Oh, he felt like hugging the man! He probably would've... if he wasn't so scary.

"Thank you!" Ichigo yelled, bowing repeatedly.

"Stand up and let's go. Stark and the others aren't gonna wait forever." Kenpachi said, frowning deeply as he walked towards the door to leave the apartment.

"...Can I come?" Shinji asked quietly, standing in the room patiently.

Kenpachi stopped and looked at the blonde, making Shinji avert his gaze. The guy was tall and can rip him in two if he wanted. Ichigo sighed and lowered his head, having a feeling he was going to have to stay in the clothes he was wearing.

"...Go ahead." Kenpachi said with a shrug as he walked out of the room.

"Yes!" Shinji yelled, jumping with a wide grin.

"Shinji!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the blonde. "I have to go like _this_!"

"It'll be okay. Ya survived a week, and they still don' know anythin'."

"Mr. Zaraki found out!"

Shinji only shrugged and ran out of the apartment with a grin on his face. He could only imagine what kind of food they could afford. Ichigo groaned and hid his face in his hands, wondering how this could happen. How did the tall man even know? When did he find out? Jeez.

He walked out of his house and locked the door with his head hanging.

::

"So, what kind of food can you afford?" Shinji asked, sitting in the shot gun with a wide grin.

"Shinji... I think you're making him mad." Ichigo said, glancing at the tall man, seeing a twitch in his eye, which was making him more than nervous. "So maybe you should... shut up."

Shinji frowned and turned his head, glaring at his friend, receiving a glare in return. Kenpachi rolled his eyes and sighed, turning around a corner. The damn blonde was annoying. He should have said no while he had the chance.

Ichigo had to widen his eyes when he saw the building. It was huge. Not only that. He couldn't even afford to eat at the place! Neither could Shinji. When Ichigo got out, he immediately noticed people staring at him, making him self-cautious. Did people always stare at him like this? As a male?

He shuddered.

Gross.

Before he could go on, he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning and almost feeling his jaw hit the ground. His boss, Kenpachi Zaraki, was glaring at the group and holding him close like they were together. Ichigo walked fast, until they were out of sight, and bowed to the taller man, seeing Shinji run in after them.

"Thank you-"

"Shut up and let's go. Who knows how mad Stark is." Kenpachi said, scoffing as he walked through the door.

"O-Okay." Ichigo said, walking after the taller man, still uncomfortable.

He hasn't walked outside in clothing for women. How was he supposed to handle eating with four other men? Shinji didn't count. He knew his situation, along with Kenpachi. He mentally started pulling his hair. How did he find out? Shit! How should he get it out of him? Flirting was the first to come to mind, but he quickly shook that off and started thinking.

Before he knew it, he was at the table.

"Strawberry! So nice to have ya join us." Grimmjow said, grinning widely, leaning back into the booth seat.

"Berry." Nnoitra said with a nod and a grin.

"Ms. Kurosaki." Stark said with a curt nod.

"O-Oh! H-Hello, Mr. Stark, Mr. Jiruga, Mr.-"

"Please, please Strawberry! We're offa work. Ya can call us by our first names." Grimmjow said, waving his hand lazily.

"Yeah, call me Nnoitra."

"Um... okay..."

Kenpachi groaned as he rolled his eyes, wondering how the two could get any more pathetic.

"Sit 'ere, Strawberry!" Grimmjow said eagerly, patting the seat next to him with a grin.

Nnoitra turned and glared at the man sitting across from him, shaking in anger. Ichigo glanced at Shinji, seeing his frown. How come they didn't notice his blonde friend yet? Just when Grimmjow went to grab Ichigo's wrist, Kenpachi grabbed his, making him and everyone else look at him.

"Nnoitra, move yer ass over 'ere." Kenpachi ordered, pointing next to the blue haired man.

"What? Why?" Nnoitra yelled, standing up, glaring at the taller man with a snarl.

He paled when he saw the glare he received, making him grumble before he moved and sat near the confused teal haired man. Kenpachi stared at the orange haired man and the blonde, pointing to the seats across from the three other men. Obediently, they sat down, scared out of their minds.

Kenpachi frowned, sitting next to the confused orange haired man, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Well... that was interesting. Ms. Kuro-"

"Call me Ichigo."

Ichigo laughed nervously, feeling the need to relax... except he couldn't. Stark nodded.

"Yes... Ichigo. What will you... and your friend have?" Stark asked, staring at the grinning blonde curiously. He looked at Kenpachi for an answer only to receive a shrug in response.

"Oh... uh." Ichigo picked up the menu, aware of everyone's gazes on him, making his face turn bright red.

"So... who is... payin'?" Shinji asked with a wide grin.

"I am." Stark said, staring at the blonde with a serious expression, making Shinji widen his eyes and shiver.

Ichigo put the menu down, glancing at his friend, seeing the same panicked look on his face. He wanted to go in a corner and die! He sighed and hung his head. How can the night get any worse?

::

It just got worse.

Somehow, Grimmjow and Nnoitra managed to get Shinji and Kenpachi out of their seats and were sitting on either side of him, fully aware they were giving each other dark looks.

"Well... Ichigo... this was nice. Now, let's go." Shinji said, grinning nervously and grabbing his sleeve in fear. The man were quite grabby and weren't letting the Strawberry go. "I have to work anyways."

"Um..."

Ichigo glanced at either of the three men sitting across from him, seeing Shinji shake his head, Kenpachi stare at him with a frown, and Stark yawning loudly and shrugging. Shit. No good bastards. He jumped when he felt someone pinch his ass! He turned and glared at the two men, seeing them grin and shrug.

"Yeah, let's go." Ichigo ground out, stomping towards the door, eyebrows pulled together.

"Um... yeah!" Shinji yelled, jumping out of the seat and running after his friends.

It didn't help the fact... that Stark chose that moment to pay.

So there they were. Standing outside. Grimmjow and Nnoitra grinning widely at him and trying to get him to get in their cars. All had separate cars. Cool. But other than that, he was not comfortable having Grimmjow's arm around his shoulders.

"So, wanna go fer a drive?" Grimmjow asked, grinning widely. "I know this great spot with a fantastic view of the city."

"Uh-"

"She's comin' in my car, Grimmjow." Nnoitra said, grinning lecherously, making the Strawberry shiver and turn red.

"In... _my_... car."

"She's comin' with me."

Ichigo looked at his friend pleadingly, seeing him shrug and run down the street, making him flinch. He left him! Oh, he was going to pay- Oh, shit. That's right. He has to work. Other than that, he was going to mutilate him!

"I... have to go home." Ichigo said, shrugging the teal haired man's arms off his shoulders and walking several steps before the tall skinny man walked in front of him. Shit.

"Berry, I'll drive ya to yer house. Jus' come with me to my car-"

"Woman!"

Ichigo jumped and turned, seeing Kenpachi glaring at him and motion him to walk over to him. He practically ran towards him, leaving both his two other superiors shaking in anger and glaring at the taller man.

"Yes, sir?" Ichigo asked, grinning widely and nervously.

"Get in." Kenpachi said, opening his car door and getting inside.

"Thank you!"

Ichigo ran to the other side and jumped in, staring at the two other men nervously. He glanced around, already seeing Stark's car pulling away. Hm. He must be used to Grimmjow and Nnoitra acting... like that.

"...Woman?"

"Shut up." Kenpachi growled, pulling out a piece of paper, looking at the address.

"...Thank you so much for not telling on me." Ichigo mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, looking to the side. "Appreciate it... a lot."

"Whatever."

Ichigo scowled. How mean was the guy? Sure, he's barely talked to him, but that's because of his appearance. He looked at the taller man, seeing his gaze concentrated on the road. His hair was weird. He wore an eye patch. For what reason, he didn't know, but there had to be a good reason.

He took a deep breath, looking out the window, watching as the street lights went by. So nervous. He blinked.

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Zaraki, when did you find out I was... actually a man?" Ichigo asked, looking at the taller man with a questioning stare.

"Since I saw ya." Kenpachi answered, turning around a corner.

"W-WHAT?" Ichigo yelled, eyes wide with horror and jaw hanging open.

"Thought it was strange seein' a man in a dress, so I thought I'd see how it'd play out." Kenpachi said with a shrug.

"It was a skirt!"

"Same thing."

Ichigo hung his head, feeling like crying. His boss knew he was a man from the beginning, yet he didn't say anything. He should be grateful, sort of. When he looked back up, he sighed out of relief, seeing his apartment building. Thank god the night was almost over. Once they pulled up, Ichigo turned to the taller man and opened his mouth. Only nothing came out.

"What?" Kenpachi asked with a frown, narrowing his eye.

"Um... thank you-"

"Ya already said that. Now get the hell out. I gotta get home." Kenpachi said, tapping his fingers on the wheel, getting irritated.

"Um... okay." Ichigo said, opening the door, stepping out. "Uh... thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Jus' make sure ya ain't late tomorrow." Kenpachi said, sighing deeply.

What kind of shit did he get into?

Ichigo bowed once more before closing the door, stepping back and watched as the tall man backed up and drove away. He stayed standing there for several minutes, wondering if what happened really happened.

His boss... didn't demand anything of him?

::

Ichigo sat in the office, waiting. He stared at the elevators, waiting for the sound that someone was arriving on the floor, fiddling with his fingers. When he heard it, his head shot up, watching as Grimmjow walked out with a coffee in his hand and a tired look on his face.

No, wasn't him.

He needed to thank the tall scary man, known as his boss, Kenpachi Zaraki. He didn't say anything, when he could have and gotten him fired. He should at least get him a coffee or something, right? Jeez. He sounded like a woman. Or did a woman sound like that? He didn't know.

"Strawberry."

Ichigo looked up, seeing Grimmjow staring at him with narrowed eyes, making him blink.

"Yes, sir?"

"What'd you and Kenpachi do... after ya left?"

"He dropped me off at my house."

"...Anythin' else?"

"No."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?"

"Jus' thought ya two would fuck all night."

Ichigo widened his eyes and turned red, staring at the man like he was crazy. Didn't he know there was a limit? He started glaring at the blue haired man, seeing Grimmjow blink and grin.

"Guess I have nothin' to worry 'bout then." Grimmjow said, walking to the office.

Nothing to worry about? What did that mean? Ignoring him, Ichigo turned his head when he heard the elevators, seeing Kenpachi walk out with a sigh.

"Mr. Zaraki!" Ichigo yelled, waving his arm.

The tall man stopped and stared at the orange haired man with a tired look. Okay, Ichigo didn't plan that far yet. So, he waved with a grin. The man stared at him for several moments before walking to his office.

Ichigo scowled. Shit. He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? "Thanks for not ratting me out and telling them I'm a man so I can keep the job with great pay!"? Not likely. Shit. What was he supposed to say? He sighed.

Just when he was about to get up, he jolted when a hand clamped onto his head. He frowned and looked behind to see a grinning Nnoitra. What did he want?

"What is it, Mr. Jiruga?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"Need these faxed." Nnoitra said as he held out a pile of papers with a number. "Then I need ya to come to my office."

"Why?"

"'Cause, I want to-"

"Nnoitra."

The tall man blinked and turned, seeing Kenpachi glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow, walking over to the man, looking at the other eye patch wearing person with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Don't even think 'bout it."

"Why?"

Kenpachi didn't want to answer that.

Nnoitra blinked and widened his eye, pushing the taller man into his office and walking in, shutting the door behind himself. Kenpachi frowned and folded his arms over his chest, wondering why the idiot wanted to talk to him alone.

"Do ya..."

"Do I what?"

Nnoitra leaned closer.

"Do ya like Berry?"

Kenpachi widened his eyes and stared at the man with a baffled expression. Like _him_? Strawberry? Was he nuts? He was their secretary and he couldn't sleep with a co-worker. Didn't stop him before, but that was besides the point.

"No!"

"Then why're ya always keepin' 'er to yerself?"

Nnoitra stared at the man accusingly, making Kenpachi wonder how he even had a job.

Ichigo stood by the fax machine, watching as the paper went through. Stark walked into the room, holding a pile of papers, looking up and raising an eyebrow.

"Ichigo."

The Strawberry turned around, seeing his boss, and waved. He looked at Stark's hand, seeing the pile of papers.

"Oh, I can fax those if you want."

"That is all right."

Ichigo nodded, watching as the last form went through and grabbed the papers, nodding to his boss and walked out. Oh, boy. He should be glad that Stark didn't suspect. Or know. Either way, it was fine for him.

Sitting at the desk, he took a deep breath, grabbing the coffee cup with his hand and taking a sip. He was still so tired, but at least he was used to working early in the morning now. Hearing the elevators, he turned, blinking when he saw that man from the day before.

"Mr. Aizen." Ichigo said, standing up.

"Ah. Ms. Kurosaki. So nice to see you again." Aizen said, smiling as he walked up to the desk.

"Uh, Mr. Coyote is busy at the moment."

"That is fine."

Ichigo sat back down, fiddling with his thumbs. What Grimmjow and Nnoitra said was making him nervous around the man. What if he knew his gender and told Stark? He would be fired! He continued to avoid the gaze of the smiling man, wondering why someone who looked so nice threatened people.

"Mr. Aizen."

Ichigo turned and sighed out of relief, seeing Stark walked towards the man.

"Please, come into my office."

Ichigo watched as they walked into the main office, nervous. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, watching at the door shut behind the two. If he wasn't careful, Aizen might find out. Or he already has. But other than that, he had to watch out for that man and be very careful.

* * *

**I thank RamecupMiso, happygirl24, greenpanic6, SakaSandora, BonneNuit, miszxbrii, I-Kill-You-For-Yaoi, Sergeant LemoOon, and ZombieKaiya for reviewing and for those favoring my story. It is greatly appreaciated and I do hope you review again. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A _date_ with the Panther**

Ichigo blinked, looking at the man standing at his door, tilting his head. He got off of work and had yet to change. He was hungry and bought food the week before with his pay check, so he was going to cook. Suddenly the door bell rang, and now he was staring at the teal haired man.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques?" Ichigo muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"'Ey, Strawberry." Grimmjow said with a wide grin, folding his arms over his chest.

"What are you, uh... What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked while chuckling nervously, getting panicked.

"Thought I'd come over an' invite ya to dinner." Grimmjow said, walking into the apartment without the Strawberry's consent, making Ichigo widen his eyes and stare at him in horror.

"D-Dinner?"

"Yeah. Ya weren't makin' dinner, were ya?"

"I-I was about to-"

"Then let's go out!"

"B-But-"

"Ya don' wanna?" Grimmjow asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Ichigo shivered and mentally whimpered. Why? Why do the gods have to do this to him? He was not very religious but why, god? He sighed and hung his head, defeated.

"Okay."

Grimmjow grinned.

"Great! Let's go!"

Ichigo sat in the car, wondering why he had to agree. But how could he disagree? Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was his boss and could probably fire him if he didn't do what he said. Though, Stark had to be the one to fire him, but he wasn't going to say no in fear of getting fired.

"So... where are we going?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"A great restaurant I know."

"Oh."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, glaring at the skirt he had.

"Wouldn't ya have felt better to dress in somethin' more comfortable?" Grimmjow asked as he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Um..."

Ichigo blinked.

Now that he thought about it... he didn't have any other women clothing than work clothes. Not that he would go out in women clothing.

"I don't have any other clothes."

"...What do ya mean?"

"I only have work clothes. All my other clothes are... men clothing." Ichigo said, feeling nervous.

Grimmjow looked at the Strawberry with a strange expression, stopping at a red light. Now Ichigo did not feel comfortable with the teal haired man anymore.

"Ya... don't have any clothes fer women?"

"N-No, sir."

"Ya wear... men clothes?"

"Yes, sir."

Grimnmjow was quiet, trying to register the words that came from the delicious Strawberry's mouth. He suddenly turned to the right, making Ichigo jump and hold onto the seat.

"W-What're we-"

"Gonna buy ya clothes."

Ichigo turned his head and stared at the man in shock, mouth hanging open. Clothes? He was going to buy him clothes? His boss? A man he had absolutely no relationship with? Wait. He thought he was a woman. Which meant...

Fuck.

He was going to buy him clothes. For women.

::

"Y-You don't have to... do this." Ichigo said, standing in a store with lots and lots of clothes.

"Sure I do! I'm yer boss, anyway." Grimmjow said with a smirk, walking down the aisle.

"That doesn't mean you have to-"

"Let's go."

Ichigo scowled, reluctantly following the teal haired man, who was getting attention from most of the women in the store. His boss was going to buy him clothes. For _women_. He doesn't need to buy him clothes.

He doesn't need to do anything!

He was going to bring him to a restaurant, so how did it come to this- Wait. Was he going to bring him on a date? Ichigo's face turned red. He shook his head wildly. No! It was just a meeting... of the two of them. He was not going to bring him on a date... was he? Ichigo nodded.

Of course not.

"Strawberry."

"Y-YES?" Ichigo yelled, jolting with his eyes widening.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"How do ya like this?"

"Like what-"

Grimmjow pulled out something with a wide lecherous grin. Ichigo looked at it. His face turned red. It was lingerie.

"I don't like _that_!"

"Fine, fine."

Grimmjow put it back with a snicker, making Ichigo shake in anger. He had no damn breasts to fill them anyways. He had no breasts, period. He followed the taller man, cursing when he would see men turn his way.

He was a man, dammit!

"What 'bout this?" Grimmjow asked, holding out a blue dress.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's blue. I don't like blue. Let's just go and eat dinner so I can go home." Ichigo said, closing his eyes with a big sigh.

"Not 'til I buy ya somethin' nice." Grimmjow said with a smirk, turning around and looking around the aisle with a questioning gaze. "What kinda clothes ya like anyway?"

"..."

How the hell was Ichigo supposed to answer that?

"Um... comfortable clothes?"

Grimmjow gave him a look that clearly asked if he was stupid, making Ichigo scowl.

"Um... jeans. I like jeans."

"Then let's go."

Ichigo walked after the man, head lowered and feeling stupid. Him. With his boss. Buying clothes. For women. Not that great for him. He stopped and looked at a shirt for men, one that could be used with a shirt underneath. Grimmjow stopped and looked at the button up shirt, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya like men clothes?" Grimmjow asked, finding that strange.

Ichigo jolted and stared at the man in shock before laughing nervously. Laughing while trying to maintain a woman's voice... not that easy.

"Of course not! Now, let's go!" Ichigo said, walking past the man with a grin.

Grimmjow looked after the Strawberry, looking back at the white shirt, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo was not happy.

Plain and simple. He was humiliated. He looked at the pile of clothes for him. Which were made for a woman. Not men. Thank god Grimmjow didn't feel the need to buy him bras and underwear for women. That would be _really_ uncomfortable. He snorted. As if it wasn't already.

Ichigo scowled, seeing the cashier, a woman, stare at her then her boss, and smile brightly.

"Are you buying clothes for your girlfriend?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

"He's not my-"

"Sure." Grimmjow said with a shrug.

Ichigo turned and glared at him, seeing Grimmjow look at him and grin.

He was not a girl, and he was not with his boss! He turned and grumbled to himself, blushing like crazy, and glared at the woman that asked if they were together. They were _not_. And he was not _gay_. So, it wouldn't work out.

Ichigo grabbed several bags, following the grinning man. Clothes. His boss actually bought him clothes. He didn't know any boss that bought a co-worker clothes. Why did this man do it? It didn't make any sense.

So, driving back to his apartment, Ichigo lowered his head and looked out the window. He took a deep breath.

"What about that dinner?" Ichigo asked, looking at the other man.

Grimmjow looked at him and grinned.

"Wanna eat with me that much, eh?"

"Shut up! You wanted to go out for dinner anyway." Ichigo grumbled, looking to the side, outside the window, with a blush.

Grimmjow just smirked and turned the wheel to the left, Ichigo waiting patiently.

Going on a date- Ichigo shook his head. NO! It was _not_ a date! It was just a thank you dinner... which Ichigo is supposed to pay for, for saying thank you, but the other man said he was, so no use paying for it. But he was going to say thank you! Just how should he do it?

Hmm.

"We're 'ere."

Ichigo looked up and widened his eyes, looking at the large building. Why is it that the people he worked for were able to pay for such expensive food? It was so amazing. But why does it have to be at every restaurant he can't pay for?

He didn't have enough money before, so he was barely able to go out without someone paying _for_ him.

"Let's go." Grimmjow said, stopping in the parking lot, and opening the door.

Ichigo opened the door and stepped out, turning and blinking when he saw Grimmjow frowning.

"...What?"

"The _man_ is supposed to open the door for the _woman_."

He was a man, dammit! How many times does he have to say it?

Ichigo scowled and followed after the man, folding his arms over his chest and grumbling curses and how much the gods had to mess with him, while Grimmjow opened the door and held it for him. Ichigo walked in, noticing that there were a lot of people with fancy expensive looking clothes. He looked at his.

Work clothes.

Man, did he feel out of place.

He followed after the teal haired man, feeling self-cautious and quickly darted to the private booth, sitting on the opposite side of his boss, who did not know his real gender he had to add and thought he was a woman.

Gods really did not like him, did they?

"What do ya want?" Grimmjow asked, looking at the menu.

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"Okay."

Just when Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, he jolted and widened his eyes.

"Kurosaki-san!"

Shit.

Why?

Why, gods, why?

Grimmjow looked up and raised an eyebrow, staring at a blonde haired man walking over to their table. Ichigo turned and mentally wanted to cry and go in a corner.

"Kisuke."

The man, Kisuke Urahara, stopped and looked at the orange haired man.

"...I thought your dad was kidding, but now I see he was serious." Kisuke said, grinning widely as he looked over the Strawberry. "You look simply beautiful!"

"Why, you-"

"Who're you?" Grimmjow asked as he raised an eyebrow with a frown.

Kisuke turned and stared at the man with a blink, before a wide smile spread across his face. Ichigo didn't like that look. He was best friends with his dad, and he always intended to make his life worse.

"Ah, a date! I didn't think you had it in you, Kurosaki-san. And after that horrible incident." Kisuke said, shaking his head and 'tsking'.

"What horrible incident?" Grimmjow asked as he raised an eyebrow, this time in confusion.

Yes, Kisuke! What horrible incident? Ichigo glared at the man, clenching his hands.

"Well, Kurosaki-sa- _chan _had a boyfriend a few years ago who was so mean to her. Would beat her repeatedly and call her such degrading names. He finally left and Kurosaki-chan had to move in hopes he never found her again." Kisuke said, a false sad look on his face.

WHAT?

Ichigo turned his head and stared at Grimmjow, cursing when he saw the teal haired man staring at him with an enraged expression. Shit!

"Uh... Kisuke... maybe you should leave and hope I _never_ find you again." Ichigo said, glaring at the man with a scowl.

"Okay! I'll see you at your daddy's house!" Kisuke chirped, turning around and practically skipping away. "Bye bye, Kurosaki-chan!"

Oh, fuck you, you crazy bastard!

Ichigo turned and smiled nervously, seeing Grimmjow staring at him with his arms folded over his chest and a raised eyebrow, a frown on his face. He looked pretty pissed.

"Who was it?" Grimmjow asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It was no one. That was Kisuke. He... likes to ruin my life by making things up." Ichigo said, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

"...Really."

"Yes! I was not abused by no one. And I wouldn't let anyone abuse me!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at the man sitting across from him.

"...So there was no one?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

Grimmjow gave a curt nod. Ichigo frowned and folded his arms over his chest, looking to the side. It was quiet, except when Grimmjow made the order. Really. Why did Kisuke have to be there? He was going to _kill_ him.

"I didn't have a boyfriend, so no one could abuse me." Ichigo said, tapping his fingers on the table.

"...No boyfriends?"

"Yeah."

"No one before?"

"Yeah."

Sure, there were a few girlfriends, but no boyfriends.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow questioningly when he saw Grimmjow grin and lean back, relaxed. Why did he look pleased? The Strawberry continued to stare at him strangely. Things started to relax during dinner, both conversing happily, Ichigo saying he could take down Grimmjow if he wanted to when the teal haired man questioned if he was strong. It only made Grimmjow laugh.

Ichigo sighed, Grimmjow driving him home. Finally. He was so tired. So when they pulled into the driveway, Grimmjow got out and started taking the bags out. Shit. Ichigo forgot about them. So, that's how they ended up in his living room, Ichigo glaring at them hatefully.

"So, this was fun." Ichigo said, scowling deeply, turning towards the teal haired man.

"Yeah, it was." Grimmjow said with a smirk. "Most fun I had in a while."

Ichigo looked to the side, having fun as well, a little. He did _not_ have fun while they were shopping.

"Well, this was fun. Now I gotta go an' get ready fer work tomorrow." Grimmjow said, turning around and walked to the door.

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo said, walking after the man uncomfortably, needing to lock the door.

He was not expecting... Grimmjow to suddenly turn around and place his lips over his. Ichigo froze and widened his eyes, mouth opening in shock, feeling the teal haired man's tongue slide into his mouth. Ichigo felt his tongue move against Grimmjow's, making him more shocked and shocked.

He was not gay!

By the time Grimmjow moved back, Ichigo still had his eyes wide with shock, standing still. Grimmjow grinned widely and raised an eyebrow, seeing the stunned expression on the Strawberry.

"See ya tomorrow, Strawberry." Grimmjow said, opening the door and walking out with a grin.

Ichigo stayed still.

He kissed a man.

A man.

His boss.

A man he worked for.

Ichigo swallowed thickly as he face turned bright red, walking to the door and seeing the man's car pull out of the driveway. He kissed his boss. A handsome man. And he... enjoyed that. Ichigo put a hand over his mouth and closed the door, locking it.

Oh, shit.

How did it come to this? He turned and stared at the clothes. He started taking them out, when his eye caught something. Grabbing the fabric, he pulled it out, widening his eyes slightly when he saw it was that shirt he was looking at. Ichigo's face turned a deeper shade of red.

Oh, shit, was right.

What was he going to do?

::

Kenpachi and Nnoitra stood side by side, looking at the Strawberry. They looked at each other, then back at their secretary. Ichigo had walked in, and was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"What's wrong with 'er?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How the hell should I know." Kenpachi said as he cocked his head to the side.

They noticed the Strawberry had started blushing when Grimmjow walked in, and the teal haired man grin at Ichigo as he walked by. They could tell something happened between them.

They narrowed their eyes.

But what?

"Berry, I need ya to phone this guy an' tell 'im, I'll be there in a while." Nnoitra said, holding up a number and giving it to the still blushing Strawberry.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. Sure." Ichigo said, grabbing the number and looking at it for several minutes.

Nnoitra frowned and looked at the main office. What the hell happened? Kenpachi was also curious. He also noticed that Ichigo was wearing a different suit.

Well, he couldn't help but chuckle.

A man was wearing women clothes. Though he had to admit, they looked quite nice on him. He looked at his legs, trailing his eyes down those long legs, imagining them wrapped around his waist- He widened his eyes and shook his head lightly, wondering where the hell that came from.

Sure he went for both sides. So did Grimmjow and Nnoitra, but this guy was wearing a _skirt_. A skirt. A cross-dresser. He sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, Strawberry! I need these to be mailed out." Grimmjow said, walking out of the office with an envelope.

"Uh, yes, sir." Ichigo said, looking to the side and avoiding Grimmjow's gaze with a blush adorning his face.

"Great!" Grimmjow said with a wink, making the blush on the Strawberry's face turn a deeper shade of red. "Ah, yeah. Before I go, wanna go out again?"

Okay, _that_ caught both Nnoitra and Kenpachi's attention, both looking at the two with wide eyes.

"Um... I'll... I'll think about it."

"Okay."

Grimmjow walked back to the office with a smirk, making both Kenpachi and Nnoitra narrow their eyes and looked at the blushing Strawberry. Like hell Nnoitra was going to let Grimmjow get the best of him.

"Hey, Berry, I was wonderin' if ya wanna go out to this nice restaurant I know." Nnoitra said with a wide grin, walking up to the desk.

Kenpachi frowned and rolled his eye, turning around and walking back to his office.

"Um... I..."

Ichigo wasn't really sure what to say. Grimmjow asked him out to dinner and ended up buying him clothes and kissing him at the end. Nnoitra might be the same, though he might not buy him clothes.

"I'll... think about it."

"Great! Tell me after ya done work." Nnoitra said, walking to his office with a wide grin.

Ichigo lowered his head and mentally whimpered. He was so damn... screwed. Oh, yeah. He still has to repay Kenpachi. But how? He stood up, walking over to the office, and knocked.

"What?"

Ichigo opened the door and peered inside.

"Um... sir?"

"What do ya want?" Kenpachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... is there any way I can repay you... for not telling?" Ichigo asked, furrowing his eyebrows nervously.

Kenpachi stopped typing and turned towards the Strawberry, seeing his questioning gaze. He sighed and looked up in thought, thinking. Ichigo closed the door behind him and swallowed hard.

"...I don't know." Kenpachi said, shrugging.

"Oh... uh... if you want... we could... do something together." Ichigo said, smiling nervously as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Kenpachi sighed.

"Like what?"

"We could... walk around the city. I know some great spots!" Ichigo said, grinning widely, though still nervous.

"...And... that's going to be your thanks to me?" Kenpachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You could... call it a date."

* * *

**I want to thank miszxbrii, RamecupMiso, ZombieKaiya, SakaSandora, Kahlem, I-Kill-You-For-Yaoi, BonneNuit, Sergeant LemoOon for reviewing and for those favoring my stories. It is greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo tapped his fingers against the desk, taking a deep breath. Okay. He looked at the clock. Almost done for work. Almost. He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. Calm down. Calm down, Ichigo. You can do this.

He grabbed his hair, eyes snapping open.

He couldn't do it!

Kenpachi Zaraki looked scary, and _was_ scary! Dammit! If only Shinji was there to help him. But he would probably say "DON'T DO IT!"... yeah, that seemed right. But... showing his boss around the city seemed great, because during the whole week, he's only seen him at work, and didn't know how long he stayed at work.

How the hell was he supposed to do it? Dress as a man? Because he already knew he was a man, and didn't say anything. So... AH! He didn't know.

Okay, Ichigo, take a _deep_ breath.

Calm down.

Don't choke.

And go as a man.

Ichigo nodded to himself. Yeah. He'll go as a man. Because his boss knows his gender and would probably ask him why he's dressing as a woman. Would be a bad situation. And would be even more humiliating.

But... _how_... could he say _date_? He could have said hang out, or... let's... play ball...? Ah, jeez.

Ichigo hung his head and sighed, closing his eyes with a frown. How could this happen? He could have given him a... candy bar. A beer. Chips! Anything instead of walking around with him. Why did he have to say that? Why, Ichigo, why? The Strawberry hit his head and groaned and opened his eyes, screaming when he saw the grinning face of Nnoitra.

"W-What the hell!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the man with a scowl.

"So... what's yer answer, Berry?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow with that wide grin on his face.

"Huh? Oh! Uh... I'm going to have to say... no." Ichigo said, lowering his head with a nervous look.

Nnoitra frowned. "Why?"

"Because-"

"Gonna go out with Grimmjow again?" Nnoitra asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Huh? No." Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Nnoitra blinked and tilted his head slightly. Not going with Grimmjow? Then what the hell was the Strawberry going to do? He frowned. _She_ better not go with that blonde bastard.

"What're ya goin' to do then?"

"Going to... hang around." Ichigo said, not wanting to say he was going to hang out with the other taller man.

"Hm."

"Kurosaki, hurry the hell up!"

Ichigo jumped and looked towards the tall man, grinning nervously. Nnoitra raised an eyebrow, looking between his secretary and his friend and co-worker. Considered him a friend even though they fought regularly. Weird. But why the hell was Berry walking towards Kenpachi? Why were they walking into the elevator together? Why was Berry smiling? Why? WHY?

"Oi, Nnoitra. Where'd Strawberry go-"

"WENT WITH KENPACHI!" Nnoitra snapped, grabbing the front of Grimmjow's suit and staring at him with a horrid expression.

"Strawberry went... with Kenpachi? Ya sure?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought Strawberry was scared of 'Pach-"

"THEN WHY DID SHE GO WITH HIM?" Nnoitra grit out, shaking in anger.

"The hell should I know?" Grimmjow said, shrugging the man's hands off.

"Kenpachi said that Ms. Kurosaki owes him." Stark said, walking by with a tired expression, working too hard as usual.

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra narrowed their eyes, glancing at each other. Why would Berry owe Kenpachi? And why would Kenpachi agree? Hm. Grimmjow put a detective hat on his head, while Nnoitra grabbed a magnifying glass. Nah, just kidding. They walked towards the elevator, confused.

::

Ichigo walked out of his room, in jeans and the shirt Grimmjow bought, wearing a black shirt underneath. Ah, it felt good to wear normal clothing. Kenpachi smirked, remembering when he commented if the Strawberry was going to walk around in the clothes he was wearing before they took off to his place.

He got pissed.

He looked the Strawberry over with his eye. Huh. That's how he looked. He lowered his gaze.

"So let's... STOP STARING!" Ichigo snapped, shaking in anger, eyebrows pulled together. "You don't look at someone's crotch! You want to see if I have a dick or something!"

"...Sure."

"Shut. Up."

Ichigo stomped past the amused man, opening the door and walking outside, waiting for the taller man. Once he was outside, Ichigo locked the door and turned towards the man in suit.

"You're going to get changed?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"...Yeah." Kenpachi said with a shrug, walking down the stairs. "How do ya walk down the stairs without trippin'?"

"Practice."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes when he heard his boss chuckle. Stupid... tall man. He sat in the car, watching as everything went by, often glancing at the other man and lowering his head. He was not cross-dressing at the moment, so he would relax.

He slumped in his seat, earning a strange look from Kenpachi.

"The hell're ya doin'?"

"Relaxing."

"Relax in the back if yer doin' that."

Ichigo scowled and sat right, folding his arms over his chest and almost pouting.

"And use yer goddamn seat belt!"

"Who are you. My mother?"

Ichigo froze when he saw his boss glare at him, making him hastily grab his seat belt and put it on. Scary! He watched as they went to the houses outside the city, making him raise an eyebrow. Family houses. What the hell?

"Why are we out here?" Ichigo asked, looking at the other man questioningly.

"My house is out 'ere."

"Really?"

A nod from the man.

Whoa. It was about a half an hour drive from the city. He drove half an hour to work? Well, people probably drove longer than him, but whoa. Why would he have a house out there anyway?

When they pulled into a driveway, Ichigo felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. They were parked in front of a _large_ mansion! Even when the car stopped and his boss got out, he still gaped at the building. His boss lived _here_?

It was white, the roof was green, weird color, and the front of the house was just gorgeous! Ichigo continued to gape, until he saw the man frowning at him, making him grin and get out.

"You live _here_?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah." Kenpachi grunted, walking into the house.

Ichigo ran after him, walking into the house, eyes wide, looking everywhere in awe. The stairs had a red carpet going up, a chandelier in the _hallway_. Wow. He was walking just fine, when something slammed right into his torso, making all the air in his lungs leave, falling to the floor and coughing.

What was that!

Looking at his stomach, he had to double take and stare at the small adorable girl. He felt his heart melt immediately, seeing her smile brightly. Strange thing was... the hair was _pink_. Was that dye? Ah, it didn't matter. He had orange hair.

"What's your name?" The small girl asked.

"I-Ichigo."

"Ah! Ken-chan said your that Strawberry that likes to dress like a woman!" She yelled, laughing.

Ichigo's eye twitched.

_What_?

"Can you... get off?"

"Okay."

The small girl jumped off his stomach, standing on the floor, watching as he stood to his full height. He sighed, patting his stomach. It hurt. So much force behind the hit. He gazed at the small girl.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked, bending down to the girl's height.

"Yachiru Kusajishi."

Kusajishi? His boss's last name was Zaraki, so... this kid wasn't his? So why was this kid living with him? He gawked. What if his boss was a pedophile!

A hand hit his head.

"I'm not a fuckin' pedophile!" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the Strawberry who rolled around on the floor in pain.

"How do you know what I was going to say?" Ichigo asked, rubbing the back of his neck, scowling.

"Ya said it out loud, dumbass." Kenpachi said, frowning deeply with his arms folded over his chest.

"Oh..."

Damn.

Why did stuff always happen to him? First his dad practically beat him just to get a dress on, then he got a job... pretending to be a woman, and now he was getting hit by an overly grown man. What a great life, eh? Just a bundle of laughs.

"Where are we going?" Yachiru asked, grinning widely.

"Oh, you're coming with us?" Ichigo asked, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Of course I am! Someone has to watch Ken-chan." Yachiru said, pointing at the tall man with a wide smile.

Ichigo blinked and raised an eyebrow. Watch him...? What did she mean by that? He jumped when he was pushed, making him look back and glare at the tall man, who glared back at him. He huffed, stomping towards the door.

At least he could stomp now. It was hard to do it in those heels.

"Where are we goin'?" Kenpachi asked, shutting the door behind himself and locking the door.

"Oh, we're going to this great park I... know?" Ichigo said, ending his sentence in a question, seeing the small girl climb on the man's shoulder.

The _hell_...?

"Um... a park."

"A park?"

"Yeah."

Kenpachi sighed, rolling his eye.

"Fine."

He walked towards his car, but stopped and frowned when Ichigo jumped in front of him, stopping him. Ichigo held his hands up and grinned, feeling giddy for some odd reason. Maybe it was the small girl's cuteness.

"Let's walk!"

Kenpachi widened his eye, mouth hanging open. He wasn't serious, was he? Oh, he fucking better be kidding. He glared at the Strawberry, making Ichigo shrink back and chuckle nervously.

"Or we can get a cab?"

The glare intensified.

"Fine."

Ichigo walked over to the other side of the car, poutin- He was _not_ pouting! He sat in the car, arms folded over his chest, his heart beating a million times a minute! He felt like he was going to pass out right where he was sittin-

"Ichii!"

He jolted and screamed.

He turned and scowled when he saw the small girl rolling in the back, laughing at him. He folded his arms over his chest, muttering a small "What?" while the girl sat back up.

"Where's the park?" Yachiru asked, tilting her head.

"...Oh! It's in the city!"

The tall man frowned deeply. Damn.

::

Kenpachi was bored. Plain and simple. He sat on a bench, watching as Yachiru ran by, Strawberry right on her heels. He sighed deeply. Another reason he never went out was because he was always noticed from a distance. Anyone could see him from a distance.

Right that second, a little kid was looking at him, sucking on a candy.

"What?" Kenpachi snapped, turning his head and glaring at the kid.

The boy, amazingly, didn't flinch, but smiled, making the man think something was wrong with the kid. He looked away, and frowned deeply when the boy sat beside him, still looking at him. This is why he never left the house.

"Ice cream?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Yachiru yelled, grinning widely.

The Strawberry sighed, nodding reluctantly, and walked over to the ice cream stand. He paid for the ice cream, frowning when the small girl said she wanted every kind of flavor they had. As she licked her treat, Ichigo stared at his wallet, feeling the need to cry. He turned, just about to follow the small girl, when he froze, feeling someone's breath behind his neck.

He quickly turned, only to come face to face with a grinning man. He widened his eyes and jumped back.

"Who're you? And why the hell are you standing so close?" Ichigo shouted, glaring at the man.

He ignored the disapproving looks from the parents around.

The man held his hand out, making Ichigo's eyes snap over to the hand.

"Name's Gin Ichimaru." The man said, grinning.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, shaking the man's hand with a nod.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

The man's smile widened, seeing Ichigo look down, seeing the girl tugging on his pant leg, telling him to hurry up. Ichigo quickly said bye and ran off, leaving the man to himself. Gin smiled, reaching into his suit and pulling out a cell phone. He dialed a number, putting the phone next to his ear and waited. Someone picked up on the other side.

"_Yes?_"

"Seems ya were right! Berry-tan's a man." Gin said, grinning widely.

The man on the other side smiled.

::

Ichigo walked after the small girl, looking around for her... father? Was he her father? He shrugged. But still, where the hell was he? He shivered when a shadow covered him, turning around. He frowned when he saw who it was.

"What do you want, Renji?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"You don't have to sound so annoyed." Renji said, frowning deeply.

"I _said_... what do you want, Renji?"

"Just wanna know why you're here." The red haired man said, shrugging.

"I'm not causing any trouble, Renji. I'm just here with... a friend." Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow, wondering if he could call the tall man that.

He was scary and seemed to care about Yachiru's well being, since he kept yelling at her to put on her seat belt in the car. Including him. He actually hit him when he said no.

"Really? So, you're not here for a fight, then?" Renji asked, looking baffled.

"Yes." Ichigo grit out, turning around and stomping away.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around and frowning when he saw Renji grin. Shit. What did he want now? He turned his head slightly, seeing Yachiru looking at him curiously.

"Then how about we go get a drink?" Renji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here with a friend. So that's a no." Ichigo said, scowling, shrugging the hand off.

"Aw, c'mon, Ichigo. We barely do anything."

"Because you're always picking a fight with me!"

Renji was about to drag the Strawberry when he froze, seeing a tall, dark shadow covering him. He looked behind, only to widen his eyes and release the orange haired man. Ichigo felt like jumping for joy, before he saw the dark expression on the man's face.

Shit.

"Z-Z-Zaraki! Hi! This is Renji, he's... a friend." Ichigo said, wondering if he should call the man that flirted with him a friend.

He also fought with him a few times in the past, but he would _actually_ ask if the Strawberry wanted a fight every time he went to the park. But now, he watched as a spark went through the tall man's eyes, looking the tattooed man over.

"Ya fight?" Kenpachi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh... Yes?" Renji said, not really sure why the man asked the question.

Ichigo had a bad feeling.

::

Ichigo sat in the lobby at the hospital, Yachiru sitting beside him, reading a book. If Ichigo was looking at what book she was reading, which was called _Safe Sex_, he would have yanked it out of her hands. Only, he was too shocked to even notice _anyone_ around him.

His boss, Kenpachi, moved so, so... gracefully. Lame way to say it, but it was! He suddenly asked Renji if he wanted to fight, which the red haired man accepted, and suddenly punched him. Ichigo had to grab Yachiru and run a safe distance away.

But man, did they fight!

Kenpachi had won, but wow! He's amazed Renji managed to land a few hits with the way his boss moved. Too bad Renji pulled a knife. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head, sighing out of relief when he saw his boss walking towards them with a frown.

"You... okay?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kenpachi lifted his shirt, making the Strawberry widen his eyes and look at the muscles on the man. Holy hell! How much does he have? Is he made of muscle or something? That's when he noticed his boss was showing him his stitch, making him shake his head out of his stupor. Holy- The stitch was huge!

"Whoa... that's-"

"Ken-chan has a new scar!" Yachiru yelled, jumping up and running over to the tall man.

Ichigo blinked. A _new_ scar? He looked at the man questioningly, seeing his frown. Oh... _OH_! This guy was a fighter! He watched as the tall man walked away, quickly following him while Yachiru rested herself on his shoulder.

He stayed quiet, calmly getting in the car, the small girl jumping in the back and putting on her seat belt, Kenpachi getting in, making a pained face for a moment before starting the car. They pulled out, driving away from the hospital.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

"That was frickin' awesome!" Ichigo yelled, turning his head and grinning widely at the man.

Kenpachi blinked and raised an eyebrow while Yachiru slumped in the back, already asleep.

"Wha-"

"The way you moved! It was amazing! Even _I_ can't fight as well as you did! You... you have to show me some moves!" Ichigo exclaimed, staring at the taller man with an excited expression.

"...Aren't ya worried 'bout yer friend?"

"Ah, he wasn't really my friend. I don't give a crap about him. But how did you learn to fight like that?" Ichigo asked, still grinning widely.

"Off the streets." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes.

Ichigo widened his eyes. Oh! He came off the streets. He nodded, fiddling with his thumbs, wanting to ask him to teach him how to fight. But how should he ask? Just blurt it out? No. Tell him he'll do anything? Nah, he's not that desperate. Say-

"Ya don't look like a fighter."

He blinked and turned his head, seeing that the man's gaze was on the road.

"If you're saying that because I'm slim-"

"Nah, ya damn idiot. Ya look... Yeah, it's 'cause yer slim."

"It's not my fault! I train and train but I can't get muscles like you! What the hell do you do? Exercise every day?"

"Yeah."

"...Ah."

Ichigo stayed quiet, still trying to figure out how to ask. Ah, screw it.

"Can you teach me how to fight like you?" Ichigo asked, looking at the tall man curiously, raising his eyebrows innocently.

"What?" Kenpachi asked, taking his eyes off the road and giving the Strawberry a baffled look.

"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Ichigo yelled, putting his seat belt on and breathing heavily when he saw they almost went towards the other side of the road. "And why not? I have enough skills."

Kenpachi frowned. Shit. He didn't usually like training other people how to fight. But... He eyed the smaller man. He felt himself lick his lips before shaking his head. Dammit. He sighed deeply, seeing the excited expression on the Strawberry.

"Fine."

"YES-"

"But ya can't tell anyone."

"Why?" Ichigo asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Do ya want them to figure out yer a man?"

"...All right."

Ichigo grinned. Maybe now those bastards won't try to fight him anymore. Like his cousin, Shirosaki. Always tried to find a chance to tackle him. It was quiet, the taller man driving to the Strawberry's apartment. Ichigo didn't get to give the man a tour of the great spots, but he had one hell of a date- GET TOGETHER! Jeez. What the hell was up with that?

...

"Should I wear a wig?"

"...Don't talk."

"Okay."

* * *

**I thank BonneNuit, miszxbrii, I-Kill-You-For-Yaoi, RamecupMiso, TigerTearz, Sergeant LemoOon, greenpanic6, ZombieKaiya, Orant mihi, SakaSandora, Masked Hatter, MidnightTune36, solkatt, Pickles and Cream, and Mina Hikari for reviewing and those for favoring my story. It is greatly appreciated. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo sighed deeply, walking out of the elevator, only to quirk an eyebrow when Grimmjow and Nnoitra stood in front of him. He tried to walk around them, but they only blocked his way. He scowled and glared at the two.

"What?"

"Where'd ya go with 'Pachi?" Grimmjow asked, frowning deeply.

"Walked around the city." Ichigo replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

He actually fixed his hair that day. Feeling that he looked too much like a man, he brushed almost half of it to the side. He looked to the side of the men, looking at his desk, wanting to be left alone by the two.

"Ya didn' fuck 'im?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow and staring at the Strawberry accusingly.

Ichigo widened his eyes, about to yell out a protest when both men felt a shiver go up their spines, turning around and widening their eyes. Kenpachi was giving them a very dark look, standing outside his office, glaring at them.

"What were ya sayin'?" Kenpachi asked, his face turning dark.

"Nothin'." Nnoitra said, turning around and walking towards his office.

"Nothin' at all." Grimmjow muttered, walking towards the office he shared with Stark.

Kenpachi continued to glare at them until they were out of sight, turning his head and glaring at the Strawberry next, seeing him grin nervously. Ichigo was sweating bullets. Even though they hung out, like men, he was still nervous.

"Get to work."

"Yes, sir."

Ichigo scowled, walking to his desk, sitting down and getting ready for work. He shivered and turned his head, frowning when he saw Nnoitra glaring at him from his door. What did he want? The tall man went back into his office, wondering why Strawberry would need to pay Kenpachi back. Hell, he didn't know. Just as long as they didn't hang out together again.

But now that he thought about it, Kenpachi looked like he was sort of in pain. He peeked out his door, looking at the room across from his. What happened to the big oaf? So, deciding to figure it out, he walked across the room, leaning against the door frame, folding his arms over his chest, seeing the tall man look towards him.

"What?"

"What happened to ya?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow. Seeing the taller man frown, opening his mouth, probably about to say nothing was wrong. "Ya can't fool me. I've seen ya fight a whole shitload of times, an' I know when you've been in a fight. An' it looks like ya have been in a fight."

Kenpachi frowned. Nosy bastard.

"Nothin'. Jus' had a little fun yesterday." Kenpachi said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Fun?" Nnoitra asked, raising his eyebrows, seeing the man nod. "Why the hell didn' ya invite me then?"

"It came unexpectedly."

"Excuses."

"Shut up an' get out."

Ichigo turned his head, seeing Nnoitra stalk over to his office. He looked over the list of what he had to do that day, looking at all the calls. Oh, so many calls. Ichigo sighed, reaching for the phone, only to blink when a hand grabbed his. He looked up.

"Mr. Stark." Ichigo said, trying to remove his hand.

"Ichigo... I received a call from your father early this morning." Stark said, eyes heavily lidded.

Ichigo immediately scowled.

"What'd he say?"

"He says he hopes you have a wonderful day and needs you to go to his home after work."

Ichigo's eye twitched.

What the hell did he want now?

He nodded, seeing Stark nod and release his hand, walking back towards his office. Ichigo sighed. For some reason... his face was hot. He reached into his desk and pulled out a mirror(It was there before he started working!), looking at his face.

Ichigo widened his eyes. Was he... blushing?

He shook his head, slamming the mirror on the desk. He shook his head harder, eyes closed tightly. But once he opened them, he had to yell and fall back when he saw Grimmjow's grinning face.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Ichigo yelled, standing up and glaring at the blue haired man.

"Strawberry, was wonderin' if ya wanna go out?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I have to go to my dad's."

"What are ya, in elementary school?"

Ichigo frowned. What the hell was he talking about?

"Just tell me what you want." Ichigo said, sitting back down with a scowl.

"A date."

"No."

Grimmjow frowned deeply, glaring at the secretary. Ichigo glared back, not going to be intimidated. They glared at each other for several moments before Grimmjow looked away and folded his arms over his chest, walking away.

A victorious look came over Ichigo's face.

It was like he was pouting! Ichigo started snickering before grabbing the phone, going to ask goat-face what he wanted. He dialed the number and put the phone against the ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Karin, where's dad?" Ichigo asked with a scowl, tapping his finger on the desk.

"_Hold on. DAD! THE PHONE!_"

Ichigo widened his eyes and held the phone away from his ear. A good set of lungs on his sister.

"_Hello?_"

"Dad. What do you-"

"_ICHIGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STILL WORKING?_"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the phone, shaking in anger.

Was his dad trying to make him deaf or something? He blinked, hearing his dad tell him he had to go to his house after he was done work to have dinner with them. He sighed. He nodded, hanging up the phone.

Dinner with his father.

Ah, he could already hear the yelling.

He turned around, yelling out of surprise when he saw Kenpachi staring at him.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo whispered harshly while glaring at the tall man.

"I need ya to phone this guy an' tell 'im I can't make it." Kenpachi said, holding up a slip of paper.

"Why?"

"'Cause I have to work late." Kenpachi said with a frown, like it was the most obvious answer.

"Yes, _sir_." Ichigo said, grabbing the phone, looking at the number with a scowl.

He dialed the number, putting the phone against his ear. He had no idea why his friend complained about working as a secretary, this job was the easiest job he ever had. Despite only have two jobs in his whole life.

"_Hm?_"

Where was the hello?

"Um, excuse me, is this... Ikkaku... Madarame?" Ichigo asked, looking at the name on the piece of paper.

"_Yeah. Whatdaya want?_"

"Mr. Zaraki said he can't make it tonight because he has to work late." Ichigo said, scowling, wondering why everyone talked, well, like Shinji.

"_Dammit! Again? Why the hell can't he make it?_"

"I just told you-"

"_Well, ya tell 'im I'm goin' there ta pick 'im up, even if he protests!_"

"Um-"

Dead line. This Ikkaku person hung up on him. Several minutes passed by, the phone still by his ear. He swallowed hard before looking towards the office Kenpachi owned. Ah, shit. Ah, fuck. Damn! He stood up, ignoring the ringing phone, making his way towards the office.

He knocked on the door.

He jumped when the door slammed open, a peeved looking man standing at the entrance.

"What?" Kenpachi asked with a frown.

"Um... Ikkaku Madarame said that... he was going to pick you up later on." Ichigo muttered, lowering his head.

The look on the man's face darkened, making Ichigo widen his eyes and chuckle nervously, making his way back to the desk, sitting down, seeing the pissed off looking man turn around and go back into his office.

He listened.

Nothing.

Huh, maybe it was all okay.

He stood up, walking towards the office, opening the door a little and looking inside. He was typing. That's all he was doing. Ichigo closed the door and frowned.

Huh.

He was real bored to spy on his boss.

He walked back to his desk, a big sigh leaving his lips. Where was the excitement? Other than making out with one of his bosses, he wanted excitement. One that... didn't involve anything bad. Like... Well, he couldn't come up with anything, but he wanted excitement.

He looked towards Nnoitra's office, standing up, making his way towards the door. Nnoitra was, surprisingly, working, staring at the screen of his computer with a bored expression. He knocked on the door frame, widening his eyes when Nnoitra jumped and cursed, glaring at whoever interrupted him.

"What?" Nnoitra asked, frowning deeply.

"Is there anything you need, Mr. Jiruga?" Ichigo asked, blinking curiously.

"Uh... no." Nnoitra said, shaking his head. He motioned Ichigo to leave. "Now can ya lea- Or..."

Oh, shit. Ichigo didn't like that _or_.

"Would ya like ta-"

"Huh? What? Coming Mr. Stark!" Ichigo yelled, looking towards the main office. "Sorry, but I gotta..."

Without finishing his sentence, he ran out of the room, leaving a frowning Nnoitra alone. The tall man shrugged. Oh, well. He'd get Berry sooner or later. Ah, yeah. He can already imagine it. Before he could go on thinking, he blinked when he heard a loud yell.

Standing up, he made his way to his door, looking out, widening his eye when he saw Berry soaking wet. Huh.

"What's wrong with you!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the smirking blue haired man.

"I was jus' walkin' by, I was expectin' ya to get out of the way." Grimmjow said, holding a now empty cup.

Ichigo should be glad that it was just water, and not scalding coffee. Grimmjow rolled his eyes while Nnoitra took a step out of his office, Stark opening his door to see what the commotion was, and Kenpachi opening his door with a deep frown.

"Ah, jeez. C'mere." Grimmjow said, grabbing Ichigo's jacket.

The Strawberry widened his eyes when the man took his jacket off, reaching for his... shirt! The guy was a pervert! Even though Ichigo wasn't a real woman, he couldn't let them see he was actually a man. Before he could push his boss away, someone else grabbed Grimmjow's hand.

"Grimmjow, trying to take a woman's clothes off without her permission is not a good thing." Stark said, frowning while glaring at his assistant.

"Might've been."

Ichigo let out a deep breath, seeing that Kenpachi had taken a step out of his office to try and stop Grimmjow as well. Stark released the blue haired man's hand and shook his head with a sigh. Why did it seem like everyone was after the woman?

He noticed Kenpachi seemed to always intercept Grimmjow and Nnoitra, and Grimmjow was always asking for a date, and Nnoitra... well, he just wanted to get Ichigo into bed.

"Get back to work. Ms. Kurosaki, you can change in the back room." Stark said, pointing to the a door just down the hall from Ichigo's desk.

"Yes, sir."

Ichigo should be glad Stark told him to bring a spare set of clothes just in case. He walked over to his desk, grabbing a bag, glaring at the blue haired man all the while. Grimmjow grinned widely, winking at the Strawberry.

Ichigo's face turned bright red, turning around, a deep frown set on his face.

Stupid egoist.

Kenpachi sighed and went back into his office, a little glad the dumbass didn't get caught. Nnoitra was about to go back and work, until he noticed something under the desk of the little Strawberry. He walked over to the desk, no one else in the main area, and picked something up. He held it up in the air.

He was holding... he didn't know what the hell he was holding.

He stood up, spreading the item apart, seeing that it was stretchy. Oh! Now he knew what it was called. Tights. He frowned and raised an eyebrow. Or pantyhose. He shrugged. Didn't know. But, ah well, he should bring it back to Berry.

He turned around, walking down the hall, hearing a few curses coming from the room.

Ichigo took the bra off, glaring at it. Okay, he was now naked, besides his under clothing, and was looking for the bag. Where was it? He turned around. There it was! Near the back of the room. He turned around and grabbed it, opening the bag and searching through it.

He turned around a held a white button up shirt.

Maybe he should get the shirts in a different color?

Just when he was about to put it on, the door opened, making him freeze.

"'Ey, Berry, ya left yer... thing under your..." Nnoitra stopped talking and widened his eye with shock, staring at the Strawberry in the room.

Ichigo widened his eyes, dropping the shirt, staring at his boss in shock.

"...Desk..." Nnoitra finished.

Both men stared at each other for several long moments, Ichigo knowing he was going to get fired now! Why? Dammit! Wasn't there a lock on the door? He swallowed really hard, staring at the tall man.

"Berry... yer a man?"

Ichigo stiffly nodded.

Several things went through Nnoitra's head at that moment.

One: Berry was a man.

Two: Berry was dressing as a woman.

Three: Berry was a fucked up person.

And Four: Nnoitra just got the _biggest_ jackpot ever.

A grin spread across his face as he looked the Strawberry over. Ichigo widened his eyes, remembering the look on the man's face. He's seen it before. Oh, yeah! That was lust! He froze and paled. Oh, shit. Well, Ichigo wanted excitement.

He got it.

* * *

**I thank RamecupMiso, BonneNuit, 2weird2Btakenserious, SakaSandora, miszxbrii, Kahlem, Masked Hatter, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, ZombieKaiya, Sergeant LemoOoN, Mina Hikari, hylian-dragoness, Orant mihi for reviewing. It is greatly appreciated. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo sat on his couch, his apartment a mess, staring straight ahead, eyes wide. He shuddered and closed his eyes, remembering what happened in the back room when... Nnoitra found out. They way he stared at him. The way he grinned. The way he just... seemed so sexy.

Ichigo closed his eyes and whined, pulling his legs close to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees, holding his head. He hit his head several times. Turns out... there _was_ a lock on the door.

"AGH! How could I be such an idiot?" Ichigo murmured, eyes closed tightly.

At least it wasn't bad.

Something licked his cheek.

Zangetsu was there to comfort him anyway.

And who was Zangetsu? Well, it was his shaggy black dog. Big dog, he had to add. He patted the dog on the head, head still lowered. Oh, god. He remembered what Nnoitra said and did. He remembered it exactly.

_A few hours earlier_

Ichigo stared at his boss in shock, mouth hanging open. Oh, shit. Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit! Fucking hell! He stared at the tall man, wondering if he could run, while getting dressed, and get the hell out of there. Hold on. How fast was Nnoitra? He stayed against the wall, cursing over and over in his head.

"So... yer a guy, eh?" Nnoitra asked with a wide grin on his face, walking towards the other man.

"Y-Yes, sir." Ichigo stuttered, eyes wide, flat against the wall. "U-Um... Am I-"

"So, ya dressed as a woman ta get this job?" Nnoitra asked, snickering.

Ichigo swallowed hard.

"Yes... sir."

Ichigo widened his eyes when Nnoitra grabbed his arm, pulling him flat against his chest. Ichigo widened his eyes and turned red. Oh, god! He pushed against the tall man's chest, trying to cover his body at least. He froze when Nnoitra licked his neck.

Now was a bad time to be naked.

"M-Mr. Jirug-"

"Call me Nnoitra."

Ichigo jumped out of the man's arms, grabbing his shirt and throwing it on, making the tall man frown and glare at him. He started dressing, hearing the man snicker when he put on the bra and skirt, turning his head to glare at the tall guy.

"Stop laughing!"

"Ya know," Ichigo blinked when he saw the tall man narrow his eye. "I could get ya fired fer this."

Ichigo widened his eyes with horror. He paid off his rent! He couldn't go back to giving the manager an I.O.U. He finally paid off his rent! Nnoitra smirked, seeing several thoughts go through the Strawberry's head. Maybe now, he could finally get Berry into bed. At first he thought he was a she, but now that he knows that _she's_ a man, that just makes Berry all the more resistible.

"H-How do I... get you to... stop from telling Mr. Stark?" Ichigo asked, furrowing his eyebrows with worry.

"That's easy." Nnoitra said, a large grin on his face.

"...How?"

"Ya gotta do anythin' _I_ want. No protests."

"And... what do you... want?" Ichigo asked, getting a bad feeling all of a sudden.

A large grin spread across Nnoitra's face. He bent down, his face right in front of the Strawberry, sad he was no longer naked. Ichigo swallowed loud, Nnoitra whispering in his ear. He widened his eyes and gaped, mouth falling open.

"You're fucking nuts!"

"I always wondered why ya were so feisty." Nnoitra said, standing straight, raising an eyebrow with a wide grin.

"I am _not_ going to give you a fucking blow job!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the man's crotch.

"Well, then, Stark! I got some information fer ya!" Nnoitra yelled, turning around and walking towards the exit with a wide, amused grin.

Ichigo widened his eyes and jumped, wrapping his arm around the tall man's neck, landing on the floor, making Nnoitra blink before raising an eyebrow. The fuck just happened? He forced the Strawberry to let go, rubbing his neck.

"So?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"...Fine." Ichigo muttered, looking away with a very pissed off look. "When."

"Now would be nice."

Ichigo stared at the man in shock, looking around the room. In the back room? He gave the man a confused look, seeing Nnoitra shrug. He looked at the man's groin, making a face. Really, having a dick... in his mouth.

He was not gay!

"Just so you know, I don't normally dress like this." Ichigo said, holding his arms out.

Nnoitra nodded.

The tall man unbuckled his belt, Ichigo very nervous. He bent down, eyes closed tightly, hearing a zipper. He was going to kill his father. All his goddamn fault! He opened one eye, only to snap both open when he saw his boss' cock.

"How-about-we-do-this-another-time?" Ichigo asked, eyes concentrated on the man's organ, hands clenched, sweating bullets.

"It's either now, or in my house, where I can fuck ya forever. Yer choice." Nnoitra said, grinning widely.

"...I'm not getting fired?" Ichigo asked, staring at the man questioningly.

"No."

Ichigo made a face, looking at the erection. Huh. When'd he get hard? Dammit, Ichigo! Now was not the time to think about that! He was about to give a man a blow job! Shit. He cursed his father and everyone else! He closed his eyes, leaning forward, reaching out.

He touched the man's leg, Nnoitra feeling a shiver go through his body, making him give the Strawberry a strange expression. Berry didn't even do anything, and he was already feeling the need to pound him into the wall.

Okay, Ichigo had no idea what he was doing.

And how did he know? He was trying to find the man's cock. Where the hell was it? Should he open his eyes? No! It would be bad. So, he went back to blindly looking for his boss' erection. Once he found it, he eyes his eyes tightly, swallowing hard.

He, Ichigo, never had to give someone a blow job, so when his tongue touched the head of Nnoitra's cock, he widened his eyes and pulled back, making a face and glaring at the man. Nnoitra was snickering. Oh, he should be glad he's not going to bite him! He would be fired if he did that. So, closing his eyes once more, he took the head of Nnoitra's cock into his mouth, making the tall man widen his eyes from the sudden action.

He wasn't expecting Berry to suddenly do that.

Ichigo's felt like gagging. Just how big was his damn dick? He began sucking gently, not really sure what he was doing, ignoring the taste, eyes closed tightly as he felt the need to bite Nnoitra! He could if he wanted to.

He mentally frowned when he heard the man groan. Oh, everything was just dandy for him, while _he_ had to fucking suck his cock! He used his teeth to lightly graze the head of Nnoitra's cock, making the tall man try to make Ichigo take more into hit mouth, which only resulted in Ichigo getting pissed off.

Little Berry was too much. If only Nnoitra could have him as a pet.

It was like it was hitting the back of his throat. He should be glad the bastard's not... thrusting into his mouth or something. But he was trying to force more of his goddamn cock into his mouth! He reached up and grabbed the base of Nnoitra's cock, about to squeeze the life out of him, only to pause. His job. Think about the job, Ichigo. He breathed through his nose, eyes closed, trying to be calm.

He tried taking a little more into his mouth, but it was too damn long. So, using his hand to stroke the part he couldn't reach, he began sucking again, all the while cursing his boss. _He_ had to be the one to find him, didn't he?

That was it. Nnoitra tightened his grip on Ichigo's hair, making the Strawberry widen his eyes when his mouth was filled with hot liquid, a feeling of dread coming over him. But that damn idiot wasn't letting go of his head. So, to breathe... he had to swallow.

He pulled back and made a face at the taste! Aw, shit, that tasted... weird. Gross. He wiped his mouth, eyebrows pulled together, a scowl on his face. He froze when a hand was placed on his shoulder, Nnoitra crouching down beside him.

"That was fun. How 'bout ya go home an' rest? I'll tell Stark ya weren't feelin' all that great, hm?" Nnoitra asked, a smug look on his face.

Ichigo nodded. He froze when Nnoitra grabbed his chin and turned his face, giving him a deep, passionate kiss. After pulling apart, Nnoitra stood up with a large grin.

"See ya tomorrow, Berry." Nnoitra said, walking out of the room, his pants righted.

Ichigo's face was bright red. He cursed the gods... that he was aroused from what just happened. He stood up, eyes closed tightly. He hoped... that bastard would at least go easy on him.

_Back to the depressed Strawberry_

Ichigo had his head lowered, eyes closed tightly. Damn that tall bastard for finding out. He should be glad Kenpachi didn't do that. But damn that tall bastard that he made him aroused! He was just glad he calmed down and walked out of the building.

But... now he has to _do_ stuff for Nnoitra to keep his job?

He looked up when the doorbell rang, making him tense. He hoped that wasn't him. Standing up, Zangetsu by the door while waving his tail excitedly, he opened the door and sighed out of relief when he saw Shinji.

"Shinji."

"Ichigo. Nice ta see ya again." Shinji said with a wide grin, walking through the door. "So, ya have food now, or what?"

"Yes, I have food." Ichigo said, closing the door with a frown.

Shinji raised an eyebrow when he saw Ichigo's expression. He looked down. Or pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Just... have some troubles at work." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head, making his way towards his couch.

"So, I heard from yer dad that ya didn't make it to dinner. Why?" Shinji asked, bending down to pet the dog.

"Just been... thinking." Ichigo said, smiling.

"Okay, now I know _somethin's_ wrong. You? Smilin'? Nuh uh!" Shinji yelled, shaking his head. "What's wrong, an' I expect ya ta tell me everythin'. Is it yer girlfriend?"

"...I don't have a girlfriend." Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow, staring at his friend with a strange face.

"Still? What 'bout that Hime chick? I-I mean, what's wrong?" Shinji asked, a frown on his face, trying to look really serious.

He looked really ridiculous to Ichigo.

"Nothing. And what do you mean, Inoue? She's just a classmate from high school." Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow questioningly, wondering what the blonde was talking about.

"Um... is it one of yer boss?" Shinji asked, trying to change the topic from the girl.

Got it right on the money. Now guess which one.

"Is it that tall skinny guy?"

Damn! What is he, psychic?

"No, it's just... I have a lot of work to do." Ichigo said, sighing deeply.

"What kind of work?" Shinji asked, settling down next to the Strawberry.

"...There's a meeting tomorrow and everyone's real agitated." Ichigo lied, nodding while closing his eyes.

Shinji nodded in understanding. Ichigo mentally sighed. At least he didn't suspect anything. He was glad that as soon as he got home, he took a shower and brushed his teeth. He looked at his TV, wondering if he should watch something. Yeah, it was better than the quiet. He grabbed his remote and switched it on.

Okay, now Kenpachi and Nnoitra knew his real gender. Did anyone else? Ichigo frowned. He didn't really know. He hoped that was all.

::

The next day at work, Ichigo tried to avoid Nnoitra, which wasn't all that effective, seeing as he was the secretary. So, he took day jobs. As in, getting the coffee and food for everyone. Kenpachi had noticed the way Ichigo would almost run when he would see Nnoitra.

Something happened between the two.

But what?

Grimmjow was still trying to get Ichigo on a date, but the event with Nnoitra was making him a little uneasy, so he had to decline and work.

"What's botherin' ya?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at the secretary questioningly.

"N-Nothing." Ichigo said, shaking his head.

He froze when he saw Nnoitra walk across the room towards Kenpachi's office. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and turned his head, seeing the tall man. Huh. So it was him that was making the Strawberry on edge. He blinked and looked up in thought.

"Why don't you work in the office." Grimmjow said, pointing to the main office.

Ichigo looked up and blinked.

"Really?"

"Sure. C'mon." Grimmjow said, motioning the woman to follow. "If someone phones... we'll jus' ignore it."

"Um... okay?"

Ignore calls? That was just weird. He followed the blue haired man, walking into the office. Wow. When was the last time he was in that office? Since... Stark said he could keep the job. They changed the office around, though Stark's desk was still in the same place, in front of the window.

He paused and stopped walking.

His boss... was sleeping.

Grimmjow glanced back and raised an eyebrow questioningly, wondering why the Strawberry stopped before looking at the top guy, only to roll his eyes with an aggravated sigh.

"Stark. Stark! Star- ah, jeez. Wake up, ya damn idiot!" Grimmjow yelled right in the man's ear.

Ichigo widened his eyes. Wouldn't he get fired for that?

"What?" Stark groaned, sitting up, a tired look on his face.

"Ya fell asleep again." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head. "An' ya drooled on yer papers again."

Stark looked down and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

He looked stressed.

That's when he opened his eyes and stared at the Strawberry, Ichigo having no clue what to do but wave. He stared at him for several seconds before looking back down. He threw the papers away, making Ichigo widen his eyes.

Holy-

"Ms. Kurosaki."

Ah, how he hated that name.

"Why are you in here?" Stark asked, looking up, staring at the Strawberry questioningly.

"'Cause Nnoitra's givin' 'er the creeps, like he does to every woman eventually." Grimmjow said with a wide, amused grin, chuckling.

"I see. Then may you wipe down every picture in here? The glasses has been gathering dust."

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said, scowling.

So, that's what he did. Grabbed every picture and wiped them down, a deep frown on his face. He couldn't help but notice the little girl in the photos. He glanced at his boss. Did he have a kid?

"Excuse me, sir, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who is-"

"Lilinette."

Ichigo blinked. It's like he's a mind reader.

"She is my little sister who is studying across the ocean at the moment." Stark said, going through some forms.

"Little brat." Grimmjow scoffed, shaking his head with a frown.

"Grimmjow."

"Yeah, yeah, don't make fun of the kid. I remember."

Ichigo stared at the girl. Huh. He didn't know that his boss had a sister. Well, he didn't know that Kenpachi had a kid. Or that... well, he doesn't know anything about anyone. Did they have any pets, or something?

"Mr. Je-"

"Grimmjow. Call me Grimmjow."

"...Grimmjow... sir... do you have any pets?" Ichigo asked, looking at the blue haired man with a curious face.

"Yep. Name's Pantera." Grimmjow said with a wide grin. "Nice cat."

"Can I see it sometime?" Ichigo asked.

He froze. Shit. He wasn't thinking.

Grimmjow looked up and stared at him for several moments before grinning widely.

"Sure. He always likes company. Might even like ya." Grimmjow said, signing his name on a slip of paper.

Ichigo felt a smile cross his lips, gaining Stark's attention. Huh. Might be the first time he's ever seen Strawberry smile. He shook his head. Why does it feel... as though Ms. Kurosaki was actually a _Mr_. Kuoraki? Seemed real macho for a woman.

But some women are like that, right?

Probably.

He hasn't thought about Lilinette in a while. Maybe he should phone her tonight. He nodded. Yes.

Stark looked over at the _woman_. Yes, something seemed off about the Strawberry. Why was it... that he was attracted to _her_? He was gay. He did not go for women. Though he wasn't attracted to his co-workers, thank god, they still respected his sexuality.

They should, anyway. They go both ways.

They all didn't care about a person's sex, just the person's personality.

Huh. How did they feel about Ichigo Kurosaki?

"Mr. Stark... why do you go to my dad's clinic when you could go to a hospital?" Ichigo asked, feeling the need to ask questions.

Grimmjow looked up.

"Ya go to a clinic?"

"Yes. And I feel that it is better to go to a clinic since it would be cheap." Stark said, grabbing the phone and dialing a number.

Ichigo gave the man a blank look.

It would be cheap to go to a clinic, but he feels the need to go eat at expensive restaurants? Even though he worked at an expensive restaurant before working as a secretary, he felt out of place. Everyone dressed fancy, and he asked what they would want. When they would tell him, he would be thinking just how rich are they.

But now he worked there, and felt happy.

Until he gave his damn boss a blow job.

He clenched his hand, making the glass crack. He widened his eyes and looked down, both Grimmjow and Stark looking up. Oh, shit! This was going to be pulled out of his paycheck!

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark! I didn't mean... I could... I didn't-"

"Which picture is that?" Stark asked, looking at the picture frame.

Ichigo slowly held up the picture, eyes wide with horror. He needed to get food that week, and he couldn't have any money taken out of his check. Stark looked at the picture, Grimmjow feeling a smirk spread across his face.

"That is all right. I can always get a new frame sooner or later." Stark said, signing his name on a form.

Ichigo blinked and looked at the picture. It was him and that Aizen person. Wait. Aizen. He narrowed his eyes. He had heard from Grimmjow and Nnoitra that this man could get any information he wanted. Which meant that he probably knew his real gender. He widened his eyes and looked up.

Ah, jeez. He hoped that he didn't know.

"Strawberry."

He turned his head and stared at the blue haired man.

"Ya said ya wanted ta meet my cat?" Grimmjow asked with a wide grin.

"Yes." Ichigo said, nodding.

"Well, I can show ya to 'im after work. Whatdaya say?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Ichigo said with a nod.

"Great! Jus' make sure ya don't scream." Grimmjow said, looking down and signing his name.

Ichigo blinked and raised an eyebrow. Did he just hear right? He nodded. He did just hear right. What the hell did he mean by don't scream? He shrugged and went back to work, wiping the glasses on each frame.

::

"Hey, Kenpachi." Nnoitra said, staring at the television, a beer in his hand.

After work. Ah, how he always treasured the moments when he would relax and pass out for the night. He just wished that Kenpachi wasn't hiding there from his friend. The taller man grunted. Nnoitra frowned and looked to the side, uncomfortable.

"Have ya ever... tried to _woo_ someone?" Nnoitra asked, looking at the taller man, frowning.

Kenpachi turned his head and stared at his co-worker.

"...I'm leavin'."

"Not you, ya damn idiot! I mean... I wanna... I _want_ to... try to be romantic?" Nnoitra said, ending his sentence in a question, not really sure how to ask the other man as question like _that_.

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow before sighing and shaking his head.

"Jus' fuckin' face it that Strawberry ain't ever gonna want ta sleep with ya." Kenpachi said, shaking his head.

"I think he's gonna do it whether or not he wants ta."

Kenpachi paused.

Nnoitra flinched.

The taller man turned his head, staring at the other man.

Several long moments went by.

"Ya know Strawberry's a man?" Kenpachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, what the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" Nnoitra said, folding his arms over his chest, frowning deeply.

"Ya jus' said-"

"Wait!" Nnoitra snapped, holding his arms up. He turned his head. "_You_ know Berry's a man?"

Kenpachi frowned. Fuck. He wasn't thinking.

"Yeah. I have since I saw 'im." Kenpachi said with a shrug.

"An' ya haven't used it ta blackmail Berry?"

"No... have _you_?"

"...No."

"...What the fuck did ya do?"

"Nothin'! What makes ya think-"

Nnoitra jumped when Kenpachi grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing his face forward until their noses were almost touching, widening his eye when he saw the dangerous look on the other man's face. Aw, shit.

"What. The fuck. Did you do?" Kenpachi asked, his voice quiet.

Without waiting, he hauled the other man up when he stood, dragging him towards the door, Nnoitra hopping on one foot. Nnoitra stopped and shoved the man's hand off, fixing his shirt.

"Where we goin'?"

"_You_... are goin' ta fuckin' apologize ta Strawberry whether ya like it or not!"

Nnoitra blinked. Whoa! Stop the presses!

"...Ya like Berry." Nnoitra said, his eye wide with shock, lips parted slightly. "If ya like Berry, then why don'tcha-"

"Shut up. I have that idiot's address."

Nnoitra frowned, seeing the taller man slam his door open, stomping down the hall. He sighed and turned his head. Fuck. Guess he's gonna have to woo Strawberry into getting into bed after all. Because he was sure that after being forced to apologize, Kenpachi's going to be protecting Berry. He cursed before walking out the door, grabbing his keys and locking the door behind him.

Just fucking perfect.

* * *

**I thank BonneNuit, Kahlem, Orant mihi, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, miszxbrii, RamecupMiso, 2weird2Btakenserious, Sergeant LemoOoN, Mina Hikari, greenpanic6, MidnightTune36, PaperAce, SakaSandora, Pickles and Cream for reviewing. It is greatly appreciated. ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo frowned, sitting in the car of Grimmjow, waiting for the blue haired man to return. He had stopped, left, and was currently standing at the counter of a fast food restaurant. He was sure the man was going to get food from an expensive restaurant. So, there the Strawberry was, tapping his finger on his leg. He was curious as to why Grimmjow said don't scream when he sees Pantera.

It was just a cat, wasn't it?

He sighed and looked outside, blinking when he saw a black car go by. Looked familiar. He shrugged. There were billions of cars that looked the same. He sighed, folding his arms over his chests, wondering how a woman could wear a bra in the first place. He turned his head when the car door opened, seeing a grinning Grimmjow sit down.

"Finally." Ichigo said with a shake of his head, scowling.

"Ya always have that scowl... kinda cute." Grimmjow said, grinning widely.

Ichigo widened his eyes and looked away, his face probably the color of a tomato. He muttered a small "Shut up." making the other man laugh before pulling out. Ichigo watched as the lights went by, not wanting to make eye contact with the other man. Not that he could. Grimmjow had to keep his eyes on the street. He turned his head to make sure he was. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Grimmjow glance at him and give him a lop-sided grin.

He was not gay!

Ichigo took a deep breath, eyes closed tightly. You were not gay, Ichigo. Though... he wasn't sure if the guy next to him was. But he thought he was a girl, so he had to be straight. Oh, man. He was going to disappoint him. He lowered his head. He paused and turned his head slightly, looking at the blue haired man. Wonder how the man would react if he asked him his sexuality? He scoffed. Of course he would be upset and pissed. Anyone would be if someone asked them a question like that.

Including him. Wait. He looked up in thought. Nnoitra... was attracted to him when he thought he was a woman... and even after he found out he was actually a man. He widened his eyes.

"Is Mr. Jiruga a bisexual?" Ichigo asked, turning his head and giving his boss an incredulous look.

Grimmjow turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. How'd ya know?" He asked.

Shit!

"Um... I've... seen him look at... several guys before..."

"Really? Nnoi hasn't looked at any men in a while. 'specially since ya came ta work for us." Grimmjow said, making the Strawberry inwardly curse and flinch. Dammit! He should have been thinking. "But he does like women and men with an attitude."

Ichigo widened his eyes slightly. Seriously? He looked up in thought, thinking of Nnoitra and how he would be in bed, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He widened his eyes a second later and coughed, looking to the side, his face burning red. Stupid, Ichigo. Real stupid to think like that. He looked to the side once more. Maybe just one more question. He nodded slightly.

"What about Mr. Zaraki?" Ichigo asked, raising his eyebrow innocently.

"He's a bi as well. So am I, if ya wanted ta know. Stark doesn't go for the ladies. Goes for the guys." Grimmjow said, shrugging. "Why he's not with anyone at the moment ain't my business."

"...Is he shy?" Ichigo asked, not really knowing anything about the man.

"Nah, he's jus' too concentrated on work." Grimmjow said with a roll of his eyes. "Needs ta get out, but he crashes as soon as he gets home."

Ichigo looked down then back at the man.

"How do you know so much about him?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's sorta my friend. He doesn't really invite anyone to 'is house, nor does he even tell us much 'bout his life. Jus' says ya need to work. An' that's what we do. 'Cept this one time when Nnoitra brought drinks to the office. We jus' called it a day and left." Grimmjow said with a wide grin. Ah, yeah. What a great day that was.

Ichigo blinked and looked ahead. Seemed like all four people were close.

"Um..."

"'Nother question?"

"Why do both Mr. Zaraki and Mr. Jiruga wear eye patches?"

"Yeah, ya gonna have ta ask them, 'cause I won't tell a story as personal as that." Grimmjow said, shaking his head, turning around a corner. "Anyway, got ya a burger."

"Thanks."

Ichigo was starving. He woke up late, got dressed and hauled ass and ran out of his apartment. He frowned. He hoped he at least locked the door. It better be locked. He can't afford to be robbed.

::

"He ain't here, can we go?" Nnoitra asked, a deep frown on his face, seeing that the lights were off. Huh. First time he was at Berry's house. Wonder how it looked on the inside.

"Then yer apologizin' tomorrow." Kenpachi said, turning around, glaring at the skinny man.

Nnoitra scoffed, wondering how someone like Kenpachi ever got a kid as cute as that pink haired brat. He glanced at the door, making the other man narrow his eyes when he was about to walk down the stairs. Without saying anything, Nnoitra grabbed the doorknob and opened it, making both men widen their eyes.

Just how stupid was Strawberry?

"Let's go in." Nnoitra said, a grin eating up his whole face. Without even waiting for a consent, he walked right in, making Kenpachi roll his eye before walking in after him and shutting the door.

At the moment... both men felt real tall when their heads almost touched the ceiling.

"Man, this place is fuckin' small." Nnoitra commented with a frown, looking around the small apartment. "He needs ta get another apartment an' invite us over sometime."

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. Sitting down and folding his arms over his chest, he frowned, wanting to leave and get the hell out of there before Strawberry got back and started yelling curses at them and filing a complaint against them. He turned his head and frowned when he saw Nnoitra looking through the fridge. Fucking idiot was making himself right at home, wasn't he? He sighed and turned his head, only to stare at something.

"Berry doesn't have any good food. Should we go get somethin' ta eat?" Nnoitra asked, closing the fridge door and turning his head. "The fuck's that?"

"A dog. Haven't ya ever seen one?" Kenpachi said, staring at the other man like he was an idiot. He was sure Yachiru was wondering where he was and was torturing the babysitter. Damn. He was going to beat the apology out of the damn skinny bastard so he could go.

"Let's go. Breakin' an' enterin' isn't exactly the smart way of gettin' into someone's pants." Kenpachi said, standing up, noticing the dog wasn't much for guarding.

"So, what? Are we rivals or somethin'?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow, never really having to compete with anybody. He'd usually beat their face in and get the woman... or guy in the matter.

"Nah."

Kenpachi turned around, walking towards the door, wanting to leave, get home, and crash right out. Maybe beat the hell out of Nnoitra first. The tall skinny man frowned and rolled his eye, needing to fall asleep and get some work done the next day. Or just play games on the computer. Or maybe he should take a sick day and forget about apologizing to Berry.

He nodded.

He had to stop when Kenpachi stopped, since he was practically blocking the way with his bulky body. He frowned and looked in the man's line of vision, looking at... a bra.

Awkward moment.

"Well... I had fun... how 'bout you?" Nnoitra asked, walking around the man and out the door.

He still had to remember that Berry was dressing like a man to work in their company.

"Shut up."

::

"THAT'S NOT A CAT!"

When Ichigo had walked into the large apartment that belonged to Grimmjow, he was expecting to see a small cat, or at least a kitten. What he wasn't expecting however, was a BIG FUCKING WHITE TIGER! So you could see his dilemma. And while he was freaking out, Grimmjow was only standing off to the side, walking around like everything was completely normal, like there wasn't a big fucking tiger in his house. The tiger was currently looking at him, probably sizing him up as a snack!

"Relax, will ya." Grimmjow said, standing near the tiger. "He's well behaved for a fuckin' heavy furball."

"Can you not see... that it's a tiger!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the tiger with black stripes. "It can probably kill me in less than a second! And then drag me in the corner of the room and feast of my corpse!"

Grimmjow stared at the Strawberry. Kind of a drama queen, wasn't _she_?

"Pantera wouldn't do that. Haven't ya ever owned an animal before?" Grimmjow asked with a frown, the Strawberry wondering how rich he was to afford a fucking tiger.

"Yes, I have. But they were dogs instead of an endangered species." Ichigo grit out, glaring at the blue haired man and shaking in anger. He quickly froze when the tiger moved towards him, sweating bullets, eyes wide with fear. "Nice kitty... don't kill me." He whimpered.

The tiger stared at him long and hard before turning around and walking away, jumping on a couch and laying down. Right then and there Ichigo was sure his heart exploded and crapped himself. What the hell was wrong with his boss? He actually got a _tiger_? A fucking _tiger_? What was wrong with him? Grimmjow was grinning widely, staring at the Strawberry with an amused expression. Ichigo glared at him, scowling. His boss held a glass towards him, seeing red wine. Ah, great. That was just great. Now he was giving him wine, which was a really bad sign.

"Um..."

"Well, here." Grimmjow said, holding the glass out.

Ichigo grabbed the glass with a frown, eyebrows pulled together. Why? Why does this have to happen at the moment? He was brought to the living room, sitting down, eyebrows furrowed. Shit. He had a bad feeling. He cursed inwardly.

"Have ya heard?"

He blinked and turned his head, staring at the blue haired man, seeing that he was staring at him with a lop-sided grin. His face turned scarlet, trying to look serious, raising an eyebrow. Heard what? Seeing the looks he was receiving, Grimmjow's grin widened.

"We're goin' on a business trip."

"A business trip?" Ichigo asked, widening his eyes slightly, shock.

His first business trip ever. But why didn't anyone say anything?

"When do we leave?" Ichigo asked.

"We're leavin' tomorrow in the evenin'."

Ichigo widened his eyes, his jaw hitting the ground. That was on short notice! Why didn't anyone tell him! Grimmjow laughed at his expression, making him shake in anger and stand up. Before the Strawberry could start yelling, he froze when the tiger laying across him opened it's eyes, staring at him. He paled and gulped, trying not to move. He cleared his throat, talking in a calm voice.

"Why didn't anyone inform me?"

"'Cause we wanted ta see ya panic." Grimmjow said, grinning widely.

"Then I have to go pack!" Ichigo yelled, standing up, widening his eyes with horror.

"Relax, we're goin' ta get some new clothes when we go ta Tokyo. If ya want, I'll get ya some new clothes as well." Grimmjow said, standing up and setting his glass down. "Would ya like men clothes again?"

Ichigo's face turned bright red.

"No, I couldn't have you buy me clothes... again. So I'll go home and pack a bag." Ichigo said, setting the glass down and turning around.

He stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, making him blink and turn around, about to ask what the man wanted, when Grimmjow's lips brushed against his. He froze and widened his eyes, feeling both of Grimmjow's hands on his shoulders. A billion curses went through his head, his face turning bright red, too shocked to move. Dammit! First he gave his damn boss a blow job, now his other boss was kissing him!

He unconsciously opened his mouth, freezing when he felt Grimmjow's tongue slip past his lips, widening his eyes. He put his hand on the blue haired man's chest, eyes closed tightly, furrowing his eyebrows. Third time he's kissing a damn man! Second time with the same man! He moved his tongue slightly, feeling as if his mouth was being attacked. He felt as thought all the air in his lungs were being sucked out of him. He needed to breathe!

Before he could push the blue haired man away, the man stepped back, snapping his eyes open to see a satisfied smirk on the man's face. He turned scarlet once more, feeling like he was on fire.

"Well, that was nice." Grimmjow said, seeing the blush on the Strawberry's face turn a darker shade of red.

"I-"

"Ya said ya wanted a ride home?" Grimmjow asked, seeing the Strawberry nod dumbly. "Well then, get in the car and pack a bag, 'cause Stark said he was goin' ta pick ya up at seven."

Ichigo frowned and nodded, staring at the tiger with a pale look. The tiger stared at him, almost like he was smiling, making him turn and walk towards the door in panic. Oh, god! He was sure the tiger could sense his fear. He closed his eyes, waiting for the door, freezing when he felt something brushing against his side. He opened one eye, only to widen his eyes when he saw the tiger brushing himself against him.

Several horrid thoughts went through his head, thinking of a bloody mess in the man's house.

He gulped and chuckled nervously, silently willing his boss to hurry the hell up! He wanted to change his clothes and go straight to bed and go to work. He watched as Grimmjow walked back towards the door, grabbing his keys and opening the door. Ichigo walked out, hearing the door clicked when it closed. He practically ran towards the elevator, never wanting to go back to the room again.

"'M surprised that Pantera took a likin' to ya already." Grimmjow said with a grin, standing in front of the elevator, pressing the down button, living on the top floor. "It usually takes 'im 'round a couple weeks ta get used ta someone."

"He... took a liking to me?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow, kind of shocked.

He was pretty sure Pantera was looking at him with a hungry expression. Sort of like the way Grimmjow was staring at him. Ichigo blushed and looked to the side, eyes wide with shock. He was a man, and he was _not_ gay! So why was he blushing? He gulped, hearing the elevator ding, walking into the elevator with the man.

He should get his drivers license. Then he wouldn't have to rely on anyone to give him a ride.

He tried to stay quiet, standing in the elevator with his boss, trying to avoid eye contact. Would have been better if the other man wasn't staring at him with that same hungry expression. He closed his eyes, feeling as though he was suffocating. He took a deep breath, only to shiver when Grimmjow chuckled.

Dammit!

Damn you for being so damn sexy!

He swallowed hard, eyes closed, trying to ignore the man next to him. Older man he had to add. Wait. He turned his head, staring at the man. He was older than him. Which made Ichigo feel young. He turned his head and snickered.

Old man.

"What's so funny?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing."

Ichigo wanted Grimmjow to just leave him alone! Another second alone with him was going to make his heart burst. But why? It was making him confused. He's hung out with a bunch of attractive men, but why did it feel like his heart was beating a million times a second when he was with the men he worked under.

His last thought made his face turn bright red, embarrassed that he was thinking like a pervert.

He was not his father!

He sighed out of relief when he heard the elevator ding, walking out, walking right through the lobby. Grimmjow walked lazily after him, ignoring the blushing women staring at him. He frowned and scoffed, hands shoved into his pockets, eyebrows pulled together. He hated women that always stared at him with the same expression. He opened the door, seeing that the Strawberry was already walking towards his car.

Seemed to always want to leave when he would be alone with him.

Kind of cute.

He watched as Ichigo shifted, standing near the passenger car seat, waiting for the man to unlock the door. Grimmjow grinned, walking past Ichigo, brushing his arm against his, which sent the Strawberry blushing like crazy. Cute.

Ichigo shook his head. There was no time to be acting like this! He only bumped into him. Nothing to be blushing about. Not that he was blushing in the first place. He opened the door, sitting down, putting his seat belt on. A memory of Kenpachi snapping at him to put on his seat belt went through his mind. He grinned, making Grimmjow suck in a sharp breath.

The blue haired man looked away with wide eyes, confused. He shrugged and put his seat belt on, starting to car, backing up. He tapped his fingers on the wheel, taking a glance at the Strawberry, frowning. Something seemed weird about the Strawberry. He just didn't know what. He turned the wheel, trying to remember where the Strawberry's lived.

"Um... Grimmjow... sir... we're going to Tokyo tomorrow?" Ichigo asked, receiving a nod. "Why?"

"There's this company owned by Byakuya Kuchiki, the place where Kenpachi worked before comin' to work at Stark's, an' he wants us ta see him ta discuss some personal business 'bout our clothin'. If I had ta guess, he wants ta use our clothes an' wants us ta use 'is." Grimmjow said, sighing.

The company... Stark owned.

"Um... what is Mr. Stark's company name?"

Grimmjow turned his head and stared at him, wondering if he was serious. He's been working with them for almost a month and a half and he still doesn't know the name? He frowned.

"It's called Los Lobos inc."

"Oh. Thanks." Ichigo said, nodding.

"No problem."

"What's this Byakuya Kuchiki's company name?"

"Senbonzakura inc."

Ichigo stared at the man in shock, making him blink and stare at him. _The_ Senbonzakura incorporation? The one that Shinji constantly talked about? He was sure that Shinji said that their clothes are expensive, including Starks' clothes.

He looked ahead, a small smile on his face.

Going to Tokyo. Wow.

::

Ichigo was standing in the office, looking into Kenpachi's office, then Nnoitra's office. They weren't there. Ichigo was glad that Nnoitra wasn't there. He was worried of what he would _request_. He shuddered.

But where was everyone?

The door to the main office opened, making Ichigo turn his head, seeing Stark walk out. The man looked up, staring at the Strawberry with a curious look, raising an eyebrow.

"Ms. Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" Stark asked, standing straight.

"Um... to work." Ichigo answered, staring at his boss with a confused look.

"Well, I had phoned everyone early this morning to give them the day off so they can relax until we leave this evening. I had phoned you, but no one had answered." Stark said.

Ichigo was quiet, a deep frown on his face.

...

...

...

Damn.

"Well, I can go home."

"There's no use since you are here. You will help me with work I have yet to sort out." Stark said, turning around, walking into the office.

Ichigo scowled, slouching his shoulders forward. Shit. He sighed and walked towards the door, walking through to blink when he saw potted plants all over, all in the middle of the room. They must have been delivered that morning, because he doesn't remember seeing them before.

"Um... do you want me to put these plants somewhere?" Ichigo asked, pointing to the tall plants.

"No need. I will do it myself later on." Stark said, pulling open a drawer, pulling out several files. "But if you insist."

"Okay." Ichigo said, pulling up his sleeve, wanting to show his boss that he was at least strong enough to move around a couple plants. "Where do you want this one?" He asked as he held up a small one.

"Just put that on my desk." Stark said, looking through some papers, looking so tired.

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said, nodding.

After asking his boss where to put every plant, he was done, looking around the room, seeing potted plants everywhere. The office was large, spacious, and the windows were large, directly behind Stark's desk, and the carpet was so soft. Nice office. The only thing his office had was a waist high desk and a bell. All four men were so lucky to be rich. So, he cleaned the desks, wiped the pictures again, and the photos of scenery on the walls. Nicely taken.

"I took those photos myself." Stark said, noticing that the Strawberry had been looking at the photo of a sandy beach with white sand and birds flying overhead. He had went on vacation to the Caribbean.

"It's a nice photo." Ichigo commented, fascinated by all the photos.

His boss had a nice eye.

Stark looked at his wrist, noticing that it was almost five.

"We must leave at eight thirty, so we must leave for the airport at seven. Go home and get ready. I will pick you up at seven." Stark said, looking at the Strawberry.

"Uh, yes, sir." Ichigo said, nodding.

He bowed before walking towards the door, closing the door behind himself. Stark stood in the room alone, looking through some files. He looked up, staring at some of the photos he had taken, realizing it had been a while since he had taken a photo. He stared at the double doors.

Ichigo Kurosaki seemed to make him take his mind off of work. Even his co-workers couldn't do that. He stared at the door for several seconds before looking back at the forms, closing the file. He sighed. He should go home and relax for the last two hours he had before he would go to pick Ichigo up.

* * *

**I thank miszxbrii, 2weird2Btakenserious, Mina Hikari, rappelezfille, RamecupMiso, happygirl24, PenandPaperlove, Kahlem, skiggle, MidnightTune36, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, shadowxofxdarkness, Orant mihi, BonneNuit, cmsrawrr, writerlover101 for reviewing. ^^ It is greatly appreciated.**

**And I hope you get better BonneNuit. ^^**

**I feel like concentrating on this story, which is just making me giddy. :3 But I can't come up with any one shots, which makes me want to cry. And yes, I decided to use Stark's and Byakuya's zanpakuto for their company names.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo frowned, a bag packed, two pairs of clothes. He had no idea how much clothes to take, so he had packed two pairs, but now, Stark was telling him, on the way to the airport, that they were staying for three days. That was just fucking dandy. So now, he had to wear the same outfit for two days, which was just gross. Plus, his underclothes... Shit. He closed his eyes, arriving at the airport. And at the moment, he was going to see Nnoitra, who he didn't really want to see. And Grimmjow... His face turned bright red. Shaking his head, he took a deep, calming breath, getting out of the car. And as Grimmjow said, Stark and the rest of them were going to get new clothes while down in Tokyo.

Damn lucky rich people.

Walking into the airport, right behind Stark, his feet sore from walking in heels everyday. He frowned. Yep. He was definitely going to kill his father for getting him the job. He just needs to see him and jump him. He was brought back to reality when someone snapped their fingers in front of him, making him look up to see Nnoitra. He widened his eyes and paled, making Nnoitra raise an eyebrow. Instead of groping his ass and grinning at him, the man walked away, making Ichigo blink, staring after the man.

"Let's go." Kenpachi said, pushing the smaller man, making him jump and walk after the boss.

"Um... why do I have to come?" Ichigo asked, looking at the taller man, blinking several times.

"'Cause ya have ta organize the whole thing. Write down where we have ta go an' all that crap. Also, jus' fer the hell of it." Kenpachi said with a grin, making the Strawberry sigh and nod.

At least he got a free trip.

"Um... Mr. Jiruga... didn't say anything to you... did he?" Ichigo asked, staring at the taller man with a worried expression.

"He told me he knew."

Ichigo cringed. Shit. He lowered his head, making Kenpachi stare at him and sigh, shaking his head. How can anyone resist this kid? He glared at the back of Nnoitra's head, making the thin man frown and try to ignore the feeling. Bastard still hasn't apologized. Ichigo had went through security, then walked down the hall, waiting for the other men. He frowned when he saw all four of them go through the metal detector, and had to take their jackets off and get searched. They all looked pissed off, besides Stark, who only looked like he wanted to sleep. They carried too much metal.

He saw Nnoitra and Grimmjow take off their watches, Kenpachi taking off a belt, Stark removing his phone. Why didn't they do that before going through the damn metal detector? He rolled his eyes and waited, arms folded over his chest. He widened his eyes and jumped, feeling someone... slap his ass. His face darkened, turning his head, seeing a man grinning at him, standing with a friend. He scowled, clenching his hands, feeling the need to do some serious damage, when both men widened their eyes. He blinked and turned around, widening his eyes and paling when he saw Stark glaring at the two.

Since when had he ever seen him with a look like that?

"Come, Ms. Kurosaki." Stark said, motioning the _woman_ to follow.

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said, nodding, quickly following the man.

Stark sat in one of the chairs, waiting for the other three, Ichigo sighing and sitting down next to him. Going to Tokyo. Wow. He blinked, hearing his cell phone ring, looking at his purse, which he dreaded, and reached in. Grabbing his cell phone and turning it on, he put it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Ichigo! I heard from yer dad that yer goin' ta Tokyo? Congratulations. I also heard ya goin' with every one of yer boss._"

"Shinji." Ichigo sighed, a scowl on his face. "And yeah. How did my dad know about it?" He asked, remembering he didn't tell anyone, especially goat-face, that he was going to Tokyo. "And how did you know my number to my cell phone. I just got it yesterday."

"_...Yer dad told me._"

"And how does _he_ know my cell phone number?"

"_...Mr. Stark._"

Ichigo slowly turned his head and stared at his boss, and incredulous look on his face. No fucking way. How the hell did _he_ know? And why the hell was he talking to his dad? Through the phone, of course. But why? Why would _anyone_ talk to his dad?

"I see. Anything else you learned?" Ichigo asked with a scowl, glaring straight ahead.

"_...Ya have sex with any of them yet?_"

Ichigo went to hang up.

"_Wait! Wait, wait, wait! I didn't mean that. I meant to say was... WHY AREN'T YA TAKIN' ME WITH YOU?_"

Now Ichigo hung up.

That's when he noticed... everyone was looking at him. Apparently, Kenpachi, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow were done and were waiting for him, Stark also giving him a look. He chuckled nervously, holding up his phone.

"A friend."

Everyone nodded, walking down the hall, everyone getting out of their way. Ichigo quickly got up and walked after them, putting his cell phone in his purse. He frowned. His dad got him the purse, saying that "Every woman has a purse! Don't you know?" then attacked him. Stupid idiot. He blinked when Stark stopped and talked to a woman, noticing they were at a counter. He looked around. He didn't see a line. He nodded to the woman, seeing her smile and hold her arm out and show him which way to go, making Ichigo smile back before he walked after the group.

When he walked outside, he widened his eyes when he saw a jet.

"C'mon, Strawberry!" Grimmjow yelled, noticing the Berry was behind.

Stark and the other two walked onto the jet, Ichigo quickly catching up, not really an expert at running in heels just yet. When Ichigo walked onto the jet, he widened his eyes, seeing that it was a private jet. His mouth hung open until Grimmjow pushed him lightly, making him snap out of his stupor and walk forward, sitting down.

"A private jet? Wow, you guys must be really rich." Ichigo said, staring at all four men with a shocked look.

"We always go everywhere with a private jet." Nnoitra said, not looking at the Strawberry, a frown on his face, sitting as far away from the Strawberry as possible.

Kenpachi glared at him, but the thin man ignored it, knowing that the tall man wanted him, and was going to make him, apologize to Berry. Like hell he was apologizing to anyone. Grimmjow stared at the tall man with a frown of confusion, wondering why he wasn't even groping Strawberry's ass like he usually does. He shrugged. Didn't matter.

Ichigo buckled in, looking out the window.

This was pretty cool.

He never rode in a private jet before. He grinned. Just imagine how jealous Shinji would be. He looked back, seeing the door close, looking forward to hear something in the cockpit. So a pilot is already in there? He turned his head, seeing Stark reading a book, turning his head to see Nnoitra looking outside, tapping his fingers against the arm rest, looking at Grimmjow to see him sighing deeply and look up, and seeing Kenpachi fold his arms over his chest with a frown. Huh. They looked bored. He didn't have a thing to do, either.

He frowned.

Was going to be a long ride.

::

Once they were up in the air, Nnoitra was walking back and forth with an agitated frown, Grimmjow was on his laptop, including Stark, and Kenpachi was glaring at the thin man. Ichigo was pretty much doing what Kenpachi was doing. He was getting tired of seeing the tall man walk back and forth. When were they going to land?

Ichigo drank the last bit of water he had, looking outside.

"When do we get there?" Grimmjow asked, looking behind to stare at Stark, a frown on his face, not the only one that was bored.

"In fifteen minutes." Stark answered, eyes concentrated on the screen of his laptop.

Finally!

Nnoitra heard Stark, walking back to his seat, sitting down, debating whether or not to apologize to the Strawberry. He rolled his eye. Ah, shit. He hated apologizing. He turned his head slightly, glancing at the Strawberry, seeing him closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

Once they landed, they walked off the plane, Ichigo wondering who was driving. As they walked into the airport, he looked around, raising his eyebrows. Big airport. Their bags were quickly given to them, walking through the front, Ichigo widening his eyes when he saw four cars. These guys were so damn lucky to be rich. Now... who was he going to be riding with?

"Come with me, Ms. Kurosaki." Stark said, walking towards the first car, seeing someone get out and hand him the keys.

The rest of the men frowned, walking towards their rented cars. Ichigo, doing what he was ordered, jumped in the car, putting his seat belt on. He wondered where they would stay until they went back. Oh, so interesting.

"Um... are we all staying in the same hotel?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at the other man questioningly.

"Yes. We all have separate rooms, just so you know." Stark said, turning around a corner.

Ichigo nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief. If they all had to share a couple rooms, he was going to die. If anyone else found out his gender, he'd quit and be a waiter again. He lowered his head. He can't afford to be caught by another person.

Arriving at the hotel, he widened his eyes, his jaw falling to the ground, seeing that it was a five star hotel! Just how rich were these guys? Sure he knew they were more rich than him, but to afford Ferraris, a tiger, and get five separate rooms at a five star hotel. His mouth hung open, shaking his head and following the others that left him behind. When he walked in, he widened his eyes, looking at the chandelier. Wow.

He cringed when he saw that he caught the eyes of several men, inwardly cursing.

He was not a woman!

Though no one knew, besides Shinji and his family. And Kenpachi and Nnoitra.

He just hoped no one else knew.

He was soon given a key, walking after the small group, widening his eyes when he was ordered to wake them up seven in the morning. He scowled. You gotta be kidding. He has to wake them up at seven? He scowled in the elevator, ignoring the others. He turned his head when he heard the elevator, walking out. Now, where was his room?

He glanced at the key, seeing the others walking down the hall where he was supposed to go. He had a suspicion their rooms were close together. Well, of course they would. Looking at his key, he looked between the doors, stopping when he found his. He turned his head, seeing the others walk into their room. Fine. Just go and say... nothing. He frowned. It's not like they had to say good night to him. Just would have been nice to hear "Good night, Strawberry."

Maybe not.

Once he shut the door, he dropped his bag, widening his eyes at the size of the room.

"Holy shit." Ichigo murmured as he looked around the room in astonishment.

The bed was huge, there was a mini bar, big flat screen television, a huge window, and a jacuzzi. He grinned before running towards the bathroom, looking inside. Whoa! A large walk in shower! Everything was practically sparkling. This place was awesome! Before he could have fun, like watch television, there was a knock on the door, making him blink.

He scowled. Who could that be? It was late and he just wanted to relax. He walked towards the door and opened it, only to shut it again, his eyes wide.

Shit!

"Hey, Berry! Let me in!"

Why did it have to be Nnoitra?

What did he want now? Sex? Oh, no! He was going to have to pay for dinner first! Not... that he would have sex with him. Hearing his boss bang on the door several times made him cringe, slowly turning the knob and opening the door. Nnoitra frowned and walked on in. Ichigo scowled.

"Yes, please... come right in." Ichigo muttered.

"Shut up!"

Ichigo cringed and closed the door. Great... He was in a bad mood. He turned around, seeing the man glaring at him, arms folded over his chest. Ichigo stood near the door, looking to the sides, really nervous. What was he going to say? Oh, man. Not another blow job. He almost threw up the last time.

"Uh..."

Ichigo blinked, seeing Nnoitra look up, trying to form words, scratching his head.

Nnoitra frowned, cursing. He never had to apologize to someone before. He glanced at the Strawberry, narrowing his eye when he saw that he looked nervous. Probably thinking he would ask for something. Which he felt like doing. But then again... Kenpachi was stronger than him and could probably beat him into the ground. So...

"Ya don't have ta do anythin' fer me anymore." Nnoitra said, looking to the side, inwardly cursing.

Ichigo blinked and widened his eyes. "...Really?"

Nnoitra looked up and frowned deeply. Damn fucking Strawberry. He closed his eye and nodded, making Ichigo stare at him dumbfounded for several minutes. He shook himself out of his stupor.

"Are you-"

"Nah, I'm not gonna tell. But if ya wanna fuck me, that's fine." Nnoitra said, closing his eyes with a wide grin.

Ichigo's face turned bright red, widening his eyes. Nnoitra glanced at him and smirked.

"Ya might wanna change out of that. Makes me wanna laugh at ya." Nnoitra said, walking by the Strawberry. He laughed when he heard the Strawberry yell at him to shut up, closing the door behind him.

He frowned and looked to the side, seeing Grimmjow walk out of his room, seeing him look up and raise an eyebrow.

"Watcha doin' walkin' outta Strawberry's room?" Grimmjow asked, arms folded over his chest.

"Jus' went ta tell Berry that I wanna be woken at seven thirty." Nnoitra said, walking back towards his room. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at the blue haired man. "Where're ya goin'?"

Grimmjow grinned widely. "Goin' ta the bar. Wanna tag along?"

Nnoitra shrugged. "Sure."

Ichigo looked out the peephole, watching as both men walked down the hallway. He sighed and leaned against the door, wiping his forehead. He might as well put on his pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and striped pajama bottoms. Walking towards his bag, almost tearing the skirt off, he grabbed his white and light blue pajama pants, putting them on. He grabbed his white tank top and unbuttoned the blazer.

He jumped when someone knocked on his door. Now what?

He walked back to the door, blazer still on, and opened the door, blinking when he saw Stark.

"Mr. Stark." Ichigo said, glad he was hiding half his body behind the door.

"Ms. Kurosaki, if you order food to be taken up to your room, you are to put it under this name, do you understand?" Stark asked, handing the Strawberry a card.

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said with a nod, eyes cast down.

Whoa. His heart started beating a little faster when he saw his boss. He shrugged it off as nothing.

"Well, I'm going to... change and watch TV." Ichigo said with a small grin.

Stark nodded, turning to the side and walking away. Ichigo sighed and shut the door, taking the blazer and button up shirt off. He then took off his stuffed bra, throwing it into the bag with a dark look. Last time he follows what his dad says. He put his tank top on, taking a deep breath.

Now to relax.

He set the time on the alarm clock and was soon asleep when he laid down, snoring softly, eyes closed. He had no idea how tired he was until he had laid down on the soft bed.

::

Ichigo groggily opened his eyes when he heard the alarm clock blaring, making him curse and get up. He paused, looking at the bra, a frown on his face. Damn. He had to look presentable for his bosses, making him take his clothes off, putting all the damn women clothing on. Took ten minutes. Wait a second. He frowned and glanced at his clock. If he had one, wouldn't everyone else have one as well?

Lazy bastards.

He scowled and walked to his door, opening it and walking towards Stark's door first. He knocked a couple times, waiting for a response.

"...I'm up, I'm up."

There it was.

He walked across the room where Kenpachi was residing for the time being. He knocked a couple times. He heard a groan from the inside then footsteps. Kenpachi opened the door with a deep frown. Ichigo widened his eyes and parted his lips, staring at the man's hair. It was _long_. And messy. But it was long!

"Time to wake up." Ichigo said, still transfixed by the long hair.

"Fine. Now get the hell out of here."

Ichigo nodded and walked away, hearing the door close. Next was Grimmjow. He knocked on the door. He waited several moments, hearing nothing. He knocked again, a little louder. Still nothing. He knocked the door a bit harder.

"I'm up!"

Okay.

Next was Nnoitra's. He knocked on the door, nervous about seeing Nnoitra. Even though he said he would demand nothing of him anymore, he was still nervous of seeing him. His face was red, knocking on the door again, feeling his heart beat a bit faster. He knocked once more, jumping when the door was pulled open, seeing his boss standing there, running a hand through his hair... shirtless. Ichigo's mouth fell open and widened his eyes.

"What?" Nnoitra asked, feeling exhausted.

"It's... seven." Ichigo said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Already?" Nnoitra asked, frowning, seeing the disguised man nod. He sighed and closed his eye. "Shit. 'Kay. Ya can go now." He said, waving the Strawberry away, closing the door.

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said, nodding.

He looked at the door, fiddling with his fingers. He widened his eyes slightly and looked up. No! He couldn't ask if Nnoitra wanted anything so he could repay him for not telling now! Thoughts of him sucking on his cock made his face turn red. He shook his head and made his way to his room, shutting the door, eyes wide.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Was his job really worth staying and having people find out?

* * *

**I thank Orant mihi, Mina Hikari, miszxbrii, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, 2weird2Btakenserious, BonneNuit, RamecupMiso, rappelezfille, shadowxofxdarkness, PenandPaperlove, MidnightTune36, Sergeant LemoOoN, ZombieKaiya, cmsrawrr, hylian-dragoness, and nicougget for reviewing. ^^ I appreciate it a lot.**

**I know I don't usually leave a message, just thank you for the great reviews, so... hi. ^^**

**Thank you all for reviewing! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo was sitting outside of a meeting room, waiting quietly. He woke everyone up like ordered, went back to his room and took a shower, walked out to see everyone standing in his room, making him wonder how they got in, and was told they had to go somewhere... and was currently waiting, with his stomach growling in hunger. He looked to the side, seeing three other people, wondering if their boss was in the room as well.

They looked very professional.

One of them had glasses, writing in a book, wearing a dark blue blazer with a matching skirt, and a white button up shirt and wore high heels. He felt kind of proud to be able to walk in heels, yet at the same time he was disappointed. It was so damn embarrassing. He turned his head slightly, looking at the other people. By the way they kept muttering to each other and glaring at each other, he had to guess they worked together. The man had black pointy hair and a frown on his face, wearing a suit. The woman had short hair and was wearing almost the exact same clothes he had.

He felt like planning something now.

They were probably planning something for the day for their bosses. He felt very unprofessional near these three. He scowled and looked forward, waiting quietly. He was starving. How long did meetings take? He glanced at his watch. An hour and forty-five minutes went by. Holy shit. He lowered his arm and scowled, glaring at the door. If they weren't out of that room in ten minutes, he was gonna raise hell.

No.

Never mind. He might lose his job.

He sighed deeply, gaining the attention from the other three people. He frowned and turned his head, his face turning bright red. He looked away, closing his eyes tightly. All these guys were so damn fancy, yet he was always lazy and always yelled at someone.

The door to the meeting room opened, gaining all three of the people's attention. The man that walked out made Ichigo widen his eyes and gawk. This man was _gorgeous_! He had long hair, wearing a black suit, his eyes closed as he walked out of the room. The next person that walked out made Ichigo blink and raise an eyebrow. This guy was also wearing a suit, but he looked relaxed, a lazy smile on his face. Next was a white haired man, yet he looked young and was handsome. He looked pale as well, but Ichigo couldn't help but think that he was... sexy.

He felt his face heat up, closing his mouth, questioning his sexuality.

He was straight, right?

The next to walk out were four of his bosses, seeing them nod to the others. The white haired man and the laid back man smiled and nodded back. The gorgeous man kept his eyes closed, not paying any mind to the others.

"Renji." He said, making the Strawberry blink and wonder if he heard right.

A man walked around the corner of the hall, looking in a day planner, eyes narrowed, making Ichigo widen his eyes and gape.

"Yes, sir."

It was... Renji Abarai?

"R-RENJI?" Ichigo yelled, standing up, eyes wide with shock, gaining everyone's attention.

The man stopped, his shocking red hair tied back, staring at the woman that _yelled_ at him. He blinked several times before his eyes grew in size, mouth hanging open, both people pointing at each other.

"YOU!"

"Ms. Kurosaki, is something the matter?" Stark asked as he eyed the Strawberry in shock, staring between both people.

Renji blinked, staring at the man with a curious gaze. Did he just say _Ms_. Kurosaki?

"Renji." The gorgeous man said as he opened his eyes, glaring at the red head, his eyes saying he wanted an explanation.

"Uh... M-Mr. Kuchiki, I-"

"Please excuse us!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Renji's arm and hauling him away.

"I apologize for my secretary's behavior, Mr. Kuchiki." Stark said, bowing to the who was staring at him with a hard expression.

"Oh, I'm sure she was only excited." The pale man said, waving his hand dismissively with a kind smile. "Are they friends?"

Kenpachi frowned. He recognized that red head. Wasn't he the one that fought him? Grimmjow and Nnoitra shrugged while Stark said he didn't know anything about Ichigo's personal life. Kenpachi only frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"They know each other." Kenpachi said, gaining his co-workers attention.

"They do?" Grimmjow asked as he quirked a brow.

Kenpachi nodded, which made the others frown. Byakuya Kuchiki, owner of the Senbonzakura incorporation walked down the hall, ignoring the others. He would call his assistant as soon as he was done. The laid back man smiled at the others, his hair tied in a low ponytail.

"How about we go have some lunch as soon as your secretary is done?" He asked.

"We would be honored to have lunch, Mr. Kyoraku." Stark said, closing his eyes with a nod.

"Yeah. Me and Juushiro are looking to have some company. Lately it seems that just the two of us are always eating by ourselves. When we invite others, like Byakuya, they always deny." Shunsui said with a sigh, a smile on his face.

"Wonder why." Nnoitra muttered, rolling his eye with a frown.

He glared at the blue haired man when he tried to discreetly punch him, which everyone saw.

::

"Why the _hell_ are you dressed like that?" Renji asked as he looked the Strawberry over in shock, eyes wide with shock, feeling his face heat up from the way the Strawberry was dressed.

"I... that's besides the point. Why are you here? Dressed... in a suit?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the man's attire, staring at the man with wide eyes and looking for an answer.

"I... I go to Karakura every once in a while. And the reason why I am dressed like this is because I am Mr. Kuchiki's assistant. Have been for five years." Renji said, nodding with a frown. "Why are you dressed like a woman anyways?"

"I..." Ichigo's face turned red as he scowled. "My dad, being an idiot, said I should get this job since it pays great. But the job was for a woman... so..." He held his arms apart, glaring at the man. "I am now disguised as a woman and working for Mr. Stark."

Renji grinned devilishly.

"Really? That sounds-"

"Crazy?" Ichigo asked as his scowl deepened with his anger.

"I was going to say ridiculous, but yeah. It sounds crazy. I don't think I know anyone who would have done this." Renji said as he looked the Strawberry over. "You're attractive when you're either gender."

"Shut up! And where's your accent?" Ichigo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"When I come to work for Mr. Kuchiki, I have to talk like this. Otherwise he says he'll fire me if I'm not professional." Renji said with a roll of his eyes, folding his arms across his broad chest. "Though I am the one that plans his days."

"We should go back." Ichigo said as he turned his head.

"No, I have to go to the hotel. If I know Mr. Kuchiki he left me when you dragged me away." Renji said, frowning. "See you later, _Ms_. Kurosaki."

"Shut up! And what do you mean by hotel? Doesn't Byakuya Kuchiki live here?" Ichigo asked with a quirked brow, staring at the man questioningly.

"Sure he does. But he lives out of the city and it takes about two hours to drive into the city. So, when there's a meeting going on, he stays in a hotel." Renji said, walking away with a wave of his hand. "See you, Strawberry."

"Shut up!"

Ichigo scowled and started grinding his teeth together, stomping back towards the place where he sat. He, of course, couldn't stomp in heels. So he fell.

Walking back to where he was previously standing, he blinked when five others were standing with Stark and them. The pale man turned his head and smiled, making Ichigo's face heat up, and making the higher up of Los Lobos frown.

"Hello, my name is Juushiro Ukitake. May I ask what your name is?" The pale man asked as he held his hand out, the Strawberry feeling as though he heard that name somewhere before.

"Um, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said as he shook the man's offered hand.

"What a nice name. My name is Shunsui Kyoraku. It's such a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you." Shunsui said, shaking the Strawberry's hand next with a smile.

Someone tugged on Shunsui's ear, making Ichigo widen his eyes and look at the one who was responsible. It was that woman with the glasses.

"Mr. Kyoraku... what had I said about doing that?" The woman said as she narrowed her eyes dangerously and tightened her grip on the man's ear.

"Nanao-chan! You're the only one for me! I was only complimenting Ms. Ichi." Shunsui said as he chuckled nervously, standing straight when the woman released his ear.

"Let's go." Grimmjow said as he walked down the hall with an irritated look, Nnoitra and Kenpachi right behind him. Stark glared after them for their rudeness, bowing to the others in apology, Juushiro and Shunsui waving their hands with smiles.

Ichigo stared at the two men. They were nice. He glanced at the two that were constantly fighting and standing next to Juushiro. He stared at the woman that scolded Shunsui and ordered him to stand straight, which led the man to whining at his "Nanao-chan."

What a weird bunch.

Apparently, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra didn't like Shunsui and Juushiro close to them, so they were all walking between them, walking out of the building.

"Where shall we eat?" Shunsui asked, smiling lazily and looking at everyone curiously.

"Ah! I know a great restaurant! Please follow me in your cars." Juushiro said, walking towards his rented car with his two assistants following him. "I came here several times in the past. The restaurant was quite a delight."

"Then show us the way." Shunsui said, walking towards his car.

"...Buncha happy go lucky people, eh?" Nnoitra asked with a raised eyebrow, walking down the steps.

"Let's jus' get this over with." Kenpachi said with a deep frown. "Strawberry, yer comin' with me."

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said, obediently following the tall man, trying hard not to fall.

All three of the other men frowned and walked down the stairs and towards their cars. Lucky bastard. Ichigo sat in the car and buckled himself in, seeing Kenpachi sit as well, driving off the curb and following a black car.

"Where's... Yachiru?" Ichigo asked as he raised his eyebrows innocently.

"Home. She doesn't come with me when I go out of town." Kenpachi said, frowning deeply.

"Ah."

Awkward silence.

"Miss her?"

"...Yeah."

Whoa! He actually agreed.

"Can't wait to see her?"

"Yeah."

"Going to hug her?"

"Maybe."

"Going to be happy?

"Maybe."

"Getting tired of my questions?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be quiet."

::

Lunch was nice. Apparently, both Shunsui and Juushiro were childhood friends and were in successful companies, Ichigo shocked when he learned that Juushiro was the head of the _Sogyo No Kotowari_ industry, also there for the meeting, and Shunsui was the head of the_ Katen Kyokotsu_. Amazing. Seemed like Shinji was a big fan of every clothing company, because he also spoke of these two. _That's_ why he felt like he knew those names. Why did it seem like he was always ending up in an expensive restaurant?

Well, Shunsui had insisted on paying, since he was one of the ones that requested that they should be invited to lunch. Both he and Juushiro bowed to the others, receiving bows in return, and smiled at him, saying they hoped to see him again. Of course that made Ichigo turn bright red and nod.

The others didn't look quite happy.

He shrugged it off as nothing.

"What's on the list fer today, Berry?" Nnoitra asked, comfortable around the Strawberry to grin at him and grope him again. Which Ichigo wasn't grateful for.

Ichigo blinked and opened the day planner.

"Grimmjow's mother wants him to go see her." Ichigo said.

Nnoitra and Kenpachi gave the blue haired man baffled looks, while Grimmjow was frowning, his face bright red. He forgot about her. His mother lived in Tokyo, saying he has to at least go over to her apartment and have some time together to discuss what they were doing during the last they seen each other.

Fuck.

"Yer goin' ta go see yer mother?" Nnoitra asked, cackling loudly, gaining strange looks from people around the group.

"Oh, yeah. Your mom says she wants you to go see her as well." Ichigo said, having wrote the message down, since all four men gave their cells to him.

Nnoitra stopped laughing, immediately frowning, Grimmjow and Kenpachi giving him smirks. Damn. He forgot she moved to Tokyo. Apparently she heard he was coming to the city. He cursed.

"And Mr. Stark... you are supposed to have a meeting with Mr. Kyoraku in half an hour." Ichigo said, looking up with a nod, letting everyone know that was it.

"Shit. 'Pachi, yer lucky ya have no relatives in this city. Or have any meetings." Nnoitra said, shaking his head with a frown. "I'm off bitches. I'm gonna go see that ol' bag." He said, turning around and walking towards the parking lot.

"Me too." Grimmjow said, scowling, walking after the tall thin man.

"I must be off as well. I will see you all later on tonight." Stark said with a nod, also walking towards the parking lot.

Kenpachi and Ichigo were left alone.

Well, Kenpachi sure didn't know what to do alone with the Strawberry. Though several thoughts went through his head.

"...Wanna do something?" Ichigo asked, turning his head and staring at the man questioningly. "You know I'm a man, so let's... go to a strip joint?"

"No."

"All right."

Ichigo was glad. He wasn't sure how he would fair in a place like that.

"So... do I go change? Because my feet hurt and I hate wearing this bra." Ichigo said, making the taller man close his eyes, not really needing to hear that.

"Yeah." Kenpachi said as he walked towards the parking lot, seeing the others drive out of sight.

"We're going back to the hotel?"

"Yeah."

::

When Ichigo stood in the elevator... alone with Kenpachi, he started blushing like a school girl, looking down in panic, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. He looked to the side at the man, feeling a chill go down his spine. The man screamed SEXY when he wore a suit! He shook his head wildly. No! He was your boss, Ichigo! But... maybe a little nibble would be okay.

He widened his eyes at his own thoughts. Oh, god!

Kenpachi stared at the Strawberry with a questioning look, wondering why he looked flushed.

Thoughts of the man touching his body made Ichigo feel like passing out. Nnoitra was tall and thin, this guy was tall and muscular. He glanced at the man, wondering if his cock was bigger than the thin man. He felt his face heat up, shaking his head.

Where were these thoughts coming from Ichigo!

He sighed out of relief when the elevator doors opened, immediately walking out and practically running towards his room, his boss walking after him. Ichigo dug in his purse, which he hated, and froze. He turned his head, staring at his boss with horror.

"I don't have my key." Ichigo said, feeling the need to rip the door open.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and opened the door with a key of his own, making Ichigo pause and stare at the key.

_Oooooh!_

That's how they got into his room that morning. He walked in after the tall man, unbuttoning his blazer and shirt, pausing an turning his head.

Kenpachi was staring at him.

"Um... can you turn around?" Ichigo asked, kind of uncomfortable to have someone staring at him while he looked like a woman.

"Why? Yer a man. S'not like ya have any tits." Kenpachi said with a shrug, making the Strawberry turn bright red. "Or are ya worried yer not manly enough ta stand in front of me like a man?"

"D-Don't say something like that!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the tall man. "Fine!" He yelled, ripping his clothes off and throwing them on the floor. "See! I _am_ a man! And am not... uncomfortable at the moment."

He suddenly felt nervous, seeing a look cross through the man's eyes. Shit. Nnoitra had that look when he found out he was a man. Ichigo stared at the man, seeing a smirk spread across Kenpachi's face. Oh, shit.

"Well, I better change!" Ichigo yelled, reaching inside the bag and pulling out jeans and a shirt.

He practically ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut, wondering why he did _that_. He slid against the door and sat on the floor, running a hand down his face. He stayed that way for several minutes. A knock on the door made him jump.

"Yer done?"

"N-Not yet!"

Why was Ichigo so nervous when he was with one of the four men, alone? He put his hands on his cheeks, daring to look at the mirror. Yep. He was blushing. He scowled. Just great. Just fucking great. He changed, which was quick, since he was naked. He frowned and glared at the mirror. He tore off his clothes, letting the man see his body. He wasn't as muscular as the others, but he was strong enough to defend himself. He had a flat stomach, skinny long legs and was fairly tall.

So, gathering his courage, he opened the door and walked out.

Kenpachi wasn't expecting the delicious Strawberry to take his time, but eh, who cared. So, he waited and knocked on the door to see if the Berry was all right. When he walked out, he sighed out of relief, reaching for the knob on the door. He stopped when the Strawberry stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He turned his head and stared at the Strawberry with a frown of confusion, wondering why he was blushing.

"What?"

"When do you think... everyone will come back?" Ichigo asked, avoiding eye contact, his blush turning another deep shade of red.

"Probably not fer a few hours. Why?"

No going back now, Ichi.

"You're... bisexual, right?"

Now Kenpachi was confused. What the hell was the Strawberry doing?

"Yeah?"

"Would you be willing... to..." Ichigo closed his eyes, not able to take it anymore. "Would you-"

A knock on the door sent the two jumping, nearly making Ichigo's heart burst.

"Room service."

DAMN!

Ichigo turned his head and glared at the door with hatred.

"C'mon. We're goin' out anyway." Kenpachi said, opening the door, nodding to the woman, Ichigo glaring at her as he walked by.

Ichigo inwardly cursed. Fuck! Damn! He was so damn close! He stomped after the man, wearing sneakers, hands clenched. Kenpachi stared at the Strawberry, his brow quirked, pushing the button. He looked pissed for some reason. Ichigo scowled and glared at the door.

He was going to get these little crushes over with, even if it meant by sleeping with one of his bosses! Or in their words, fuck them senseless!

In unison, all four men shivered and furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

They didn't know whether they liked or hated the feeling, but it made all of them smirk.

* * *

**I thank BonneNuit, RamecupMiso, greenpanic6, Orant mihi, cmsrawrr, shadowxofxdarkness, Kahlem, miszxbrii, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, Sergeant LemoOoN, MidnightTune36, Hikone, and SakaSandora for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot. ^^**

**And sorry, Ichi. :3**


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo had a nice day with his boss, having told Kenpachi he only had two pair of clothes and both went out to buy clothes. Kenpachi sure bought expensive clothes, though. He stared at the dozens of bags, mouth hanging open, turning his head to stare at his boss in shock. Kenpachi wasn't paying attention, just walked around the car and got in.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Okay.

Now was time to start "Pick and man and fuck him."

That wasn't a great name, but it would have to do for now.

Ichigo got in the car and narrowed his eyes, looking to the side, staring at the man. Kenpachi was strong and cared for his adopted daughter a lot. He was smart. He was muscular. Ichigo's face turned red, remembering the man's toned chest that time when he showed him his stitch. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Concentrate, Ichigo!

Okay, now to look through the bunch.

He finished Kenpachi, so... next was Stark.

Stark was a nice man. He didn't know whether he was built, but he was attractive enough. What was he talking about? He was _hot_. He was smart, seeing as he owned a company. He must be really smart to have it in check and still be successful. But he seemed really tired. Maybe he _does_ work really hard. But he doesn't know he's actually a man.

Grimmjow... His face turned bright red. He's kissed him a few times, but he didn't know he was actually a man as well. But he was smart, funny, and probably built as well. Dammit. He should have known. But if he did, Ichigo was going to quit. Even if another person found out, he was out of there.

And last was Nnoitra... The blush on his face went another deeper shade of red. He threatened to use the knowledge of him being a man so he could get sexual favors. But thankfully he said he didn't want anything else. But he _did_ say he could... sleep with him if he wanted. But the thought of him using blackmail to try and sleep with him made his blood boil. But he sort of, _sort of_, had a crush on him as well.

So... he had to choose between two people.

Kenpachi and Nnoitra.

Which one.

"Why the hell do ya have that look on yer face?"

Ichigo widened his eyes and looked to the side, seeing that they were at a red light, seeing the man staring at his with a raised eyebrow, a look of confusion on his face. Ichigo turned red with embarrassment.

"I... just feel hungry." Ichigo said, not going to tell the man that he was considering on sleeping with _him_ or Nnoitra.

"Then let's go eat."

"Sounds nice."

Ichigo was quiet.

Which one?

Pick!

Which one could you sleep with, Ichigo? He narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to pick. He could go with Kenpachi, or Nnoitra. He could go with Kenpachi. The thought of trailing his hands down his chest made his face turn bright red. He shook his head. Or Nnoitra.

Shit.

Who?

He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know.

::

They finished eating and were walking up the stairs to the hotel. But once they walked through the doors, Ichigo widened his eyes and hid behind the taller man while Kenpachi scoffed and glared at the three that sat in the lobby.

Several curses went through Ichigo's head.

Why the hell were they in the lobby?

Grimmjow looked towards the entrance and grinned widely, holding up his arm in a greeting.

"Kenpachi. There ya are. We were gonna phone ya an' ask if ya wanna go ta the bar." Grimmjow said, arms resting on the back of the couch.

Nnoitra and Stark looked towards the door with a nod, seeing Kenpachi glaring at all of them. They all frowned. What did they do? Ichigo trembled behind the taller man, eyes wide, wondering if he was going to get fired now.

"Nnoitra."

The one eyed man looked up and raised an eyebrow, seeing the taller man gesture him to walk towards him. He frowned. What did the grumpy bastard want? He stood up with a sigh and walked towards the other man, stopping in front of him.

"Wha-"

He stopped when he saw Kenpachi gesturing him to look behind him.

"...Ya okay?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kenpachi glared at the other man, seeing Nnoitra roll his eye and look behind him. He widened his eye a second later when he saw the orange haired man. He nodded curtly. Yep. He was definitely a man.

"Why is he-"

"We got ta go ta my hotel room." Kenpachi grit out, his eye twitching slightly.

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow before looking back, staring at the two men that stared at them curiously. Oh! Damn. He frowned and looked at the other man, bending over slightly and glaring at the Strawberry when he saw him turn his head and grin nervously.

"Fine. I hafta go get my... wallet." Nnoitra said with a shrug.

Ichigo walked along side both the taller men, glad for their height, trying to make it to the elevator.

"Yeah, well, hurry up!" Grimmjow yelled, glaring at the two other men, sipping coffee from a cup.

Stark sighed and shook his head.

They were too loud.

"ARE YA BOTH IDIOTS?" Nnoitra yelled, glaring at both the other men in the elevator.

"Ya don't need ta call me an idiot. This guy's an idiot." Kenpachi said while pointing at the Strawberry.

"WHAT? You said we should go out!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the taller man.

"WHAT? Ya said we should go out since I knew ya were a man!" Kenpachi yelled and he glared at the smaller man, hands clenched tightly together, feeling the need to punch the daylights out of someone.

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

"Whoa. Were ya two... on a date?" Nnoitra asked.

"NO!"

Both Ichigo and Kenpachi were glaring at the tall skinny man, Ichigo shaking in anger. Nnoitra stopped all this yelling by smirking, making the Strawberry narrow his eyes suspiciously and take several steps back. A look came over the man's face, like that time when he found... out...

"What?" Ichigo asked with a nervous look on his face.

"Ya look cute." Nnoitra commented, stepping closer to the Strawberry and bending down to his eye level. "I bet other guys mistook ya fer a girl before, eh?"

Ichigo instantly frowned and glared at his boss.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, turning his head when he heard the elevator doors open.

He stomped out of the elevator and down the hallway, both the other taller man following. Nnoitra turned his head and looked down, staring at the bags Kenpachi was carrying.

"Ya went shoppin'?" Nnoitra asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Strawberry said he only had two pairs of clothes, an' I thought I would go buy my clothes." Kenpachi said, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

Sure, it was a big deal.

Cost a lot, man.

"MY NAME ISN'T STRAWBERRY!" Ichigo yelled, turning his head and glaring at the tall smirking man. "And if you give me my clothes and leave I will be on my way." He said, digging in his pockets.

He paused.

"As soon as you open my door."

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow.

"Ya forgot yer key?" Nnoitra asked, wondering who in their right mind ever did that. "Are ya an idio-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence, Mr. Jiruga." Ichigo said, pointing at the taller, possibly stronger, man. "I won't hesitate to attack you if you finish that sentence."

Nnoitra and Kenpachi raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other.

"...If ya _were_ a woman... I woulda guessed ya had PMS." Kenpachi said, setting down the bags and digging around in his pockets.

Ichigo glared at his boss, seeing him open the door.

He nodded and walked in, slamming his door shut.

"...Can't wait ta see how he's gonna be at dinner tomorrow." Nnoitra said with sarcasm, rolling his eye.

The door opened.

"Dinner?" Ichigo asked, staring at both men questioningly.

"Yeah. Stark said he was gonna buy us dinner tomorrow." Nnoitra said, wondering why the Strawberry didn't know. "He told us all when we left Karakura."

Ichigo stared at the man.

"He probably wasn't listenin'." Kenpachi muttered, giving the orange haired man a blank look.

"Do I... need to dress up all fancy?" Ichigo asked, raising his eyebrows curiously, looking quite pale.

Both Nnoitra and Kenpachi had gleams in their eyes, both smirking as they looked the Strawberry over. Ichigo blinked before paling, wondering if he should have said that. He stared at both men towering over him. Wait.

Fancy.

Women wore dresses.

Both Kenpachi and Nnoitra looked amused.

"...Oh, fuck no. I'm not wearing a dress!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at both men, shaking his head.

"We weren't thinkin' of dresses. But thanks fer the idea." Kenpachi said, grinning widely.

Ichigo cursed and slammed the door shut, both men hearing curses through the door.

They glanced at each other.

What about-

Ichigo opened the door once more.

"I need my clothes... please."

::

Ichigo was pissed.

It was as simple as that. Not only did Kenpachi have another free day, but also did Nnoitra. And since they both had free days, Grimmjow and Stark going to meetings, they decided to take the Strawberry out. Not as in going to the movies or getting something to eat.

They.

Were.

Having.

Him.

Try.

_Dresses_.

ON!

Ichigo glared at the two smirking men, seeing them look him over. He was wearing a red dress that showed off his back. He glanced around the area, his face turning bright pink when he saw several people give him strange looks as they walked by.

"Nah. He can't wear that one. His bra's gonna show in the back." Nnoitra said, loudly, which earned a lot of looks from other people. "An' he can't go all natural 'cause he's got no breasts."

"I'm begging you to stop talking loud." Ichigo said, glaring at the one eyed man.

The other one eyed man grinned widely.

"Then let 'im wear this one." Kenpachi said, holding up something.

Nnoitra looked at it and grinned widely while Ichigo gawked at it.

"B-But that's see-through! And it's lingerie!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the underwear that both men seemed to want to see him in. fucking perverts. "That's only for women! And where did you get it?"

"Over there." Kenpachi said, pointing backwards.

Ichigo looked past him and frowned.

He was looking in the same woman's section.

He scoffed. It wasn't like they weren't already in the woman's section. But he looked in the underwear section! He glared at his boss, seeing his grin and seeing him turn around to walk away and put the damn degrading thing back. He frowned deeply. He honestly had no idea why women wore those to arouse their husbands. They only need to wear their birthday suits.

Then their husbands would be all crazy.

He paused.

Why did he start thinking of married couples and arousing?

"How 'bout this?" Nnoitra asked with a wide grin, holding up another dress.

"It's a dress. I won't like it." Ichigo said, turning his head and glaring at the still amused man.

He glanced at the dress.

It was black.

Didn't really suit him.

He paused and widened his eyes.

Oh, god! He was starting to think like a woman! Or did women think like that? Hell, he didn't know! He shook his head, making Nnoitra frown and go put the dress back. When Kenpachi came back, he held up several dresses, still looking mighty amused.

He looked over the dresses and went into the changing room, trying them all on and walking out, seeing both men look him over, shaking their heads for several dresses. Man. Now he knew how his sisters felt.

Ichigo stood in the changing room, standing in his underwear. He remembered when his mother wore dresses. She looked beautiful. He just wondered how much hours it took her to find the right one. He looked at the purple one.

Hmm.

Maybe.

He grabbed it and took the hanger out of it, putting it on. He looked at himself in the mirror. It was a dark purple dress. It didn't show his back, thank god, but it did show off his stomach. There was a diamond hole on the stomach. He poked his stomach and looked down, staring at the dress. It was long and covered his legs. It showed off his arms. Nice. He nodded. It was nice.

"Is this going to be a fancy dinner?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"Yeah! We're all gonna be wearin' suits!"

"...You always wear suits."

"I mean we're gonna be wearin' tuxes!"

Ichigo blinked when he heard Kenpachi and Nnoitra talking now.

"We are?"

"Yeah. 'Member what Stark said? He said he was gonna thank Berry fer bein' out secretary fer so long."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why the hell would I lie?"

"But I don't wanna fuckin' wear a tux."

"We hafta. Otherwise we'll be gettin' a lot of work when we get back."

"That's a buncha of horse shi-"

"Um... I'm coming out." Ichigo said, hoping to stop the conversation.

When he walked out, he saw both men blink and widen their eyes slightly, several other people stopping to stare at him. Was that a good reaction or bad? Nnoitra nodded slowly while Kenpachi stared at the Strawberry for long several moments.

"...Is that a yes or a no?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"Fuckin' yes!" Nnoitra yelled, grinning widely. "I could jus' fuck ya right now-"

Ichigo punched him and stomped back into the changing room, his face burning bright red. Idiot! Nnoitra frowned and rubbed his chest, right where Strawberry hit him. Kenpachi stared at the door before smirking widely.

Ichigo inwardly cursed, taking off the dress and putting the hanger on it.

Damn that tall bastard for being-

"Need help?"

Ichigo widened his eyes and shivered when he felt someone's hot breath on the back of his neck. He looked to the side, staring at the mirror, widening his eyes when he saw both Kenpachi and Nnoitra. He face turned bright red. They were seeing him in his underwear! He turned around, glaring at both men.

"Y-You're not supposed to be here-"

Ichigo stopped and froze when Kenpachi bent down, his tongue running over his neck. He shivered again, a blush spreading across his face, eyes wide. His boss, the one that didn't do anything to him before, was licking... his neck. He jolted when he felt Nnoitra groping his ass from behind. Shit! Kenpachi trailed kisses down his neck and Nnoitra was running his hand down his leg.

"Y-You have to stop- aaah!"

Both men smirked, Ichigo feeling like putty.

"I don't think ya want us ta stop." Nnoitra muttered, grinning widely.

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, blushing like crazy. Why did they have to do this to him? They were cornering him! He moaned quietly, making both men grin widely. Ichigo had to jolt when Kenpachi crushed his lips against his, feeling Nnoitra grab a hold of his now erect penis. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Damn these two bastards!

Nnoitra licked the back of his neck, Kenpachi was touching places it his mouth...

He wasn't going to lie.

It felt incredible!

He's had sex before, with women, but it never felt like this. And it was two men! Ichigo was sure he wasn't gay, so why was he getting so hard it was almost painful? Nnoitra grinned widely. Berry's been nothing but bitchy, but now he being submissive.

Ichigo clenched his hands tightly together, feeling Nnoitra stroke him. Shit! Shit! Why?

He groaned, eyes closed tightly, trying to calm himself. He froze when he felt something hard prodding his stomach and back.

...

...

...

He hoped those weren't what he was thinking they were.

He took a deep breath when Kenpachi parted their lips, only to moan when he felt his teeth sink into his neck. He covered his mouth. Shit! If anyone heard him... there was going to be hell. He really did feel like putty. He was leaning against Kenpachi, panting heavily, feeling Nnoitra stroke faster. Damn! He whimpered, feeling Nnoitra stop his hand movements, torturing him.

"Y-You're being a bastard!" Ichigo whispered harshly, turning his head and glaring at the smirking man.

Kenpachi turned his head and glared at the other tall man, seeing Nnoitra grin widely before licking the back of the Strawberry's neck, stroking the Strawberry once more. Ichigo felt hot. He felt like he was being burned. He widened his eyes and closed them tightly a second later, coming hard, gripping Kenpachi's shoulders tightly, opening his mouth to moan loudly when Kenpachi crushed his lips against his to silence him.

Nnoitra grinned widely, removing his hands and kissing the back of Berry's neck before stepping back, seeing Kenpachi remove his lips from Ichigo's and stand straight, seeing Ichigo leaning against the taller man.

"Tired?" Nnoitra asked, grinning widely.

Ichigo panted, feeling Kenpachi push him lightly and lift his leg, putting his pants on him.

"Shut... shut up." Ichigo muttered, still leaning against his boss.

Nnoitra shrugged, grabbing the Strawberry's shirt and tugging it on him. Once they were done getting his shirt and jeans onto him, they set him down, seeing him leaning against the wall, sitting. Ichigo stared straight ahead, everything distorted. Both Kenpachi and Nnoitra frowned and shifted uncomfortably, getting a little tight in their pants. Too bad they couldn't fuck him there. Kenpachi frowned and bent down, grabbing the Strawberry's socks and putting them on him then putting his shoes on next.

"Who's carryin' 'im?" Nnoitra asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kenpachi frowned and turned his head, glaring at the other man, seeing Nnoitra shrug, silently saying he didn't want to carry the Berry. Ichigo's eyes closed, breathing evenly. Well... he chose.

Between Kenpachi and Nnoitra... he decided... both.

* * *

**I thank miszxbrii, Sergeant LemoOoN, Mina Hikari, cmsrawrr, RamecupMiso, greenpanic6, PenandPaperlove, shadowxofxdarkness, BonneNuit, princessperp, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, TigerTearz, 2weird2Btakenserious, and Totoromo for reviewing. ^^ I appreciate it a lot.**

**I also apologize for the late update. I hit a writer's block, which every author hates. But I managed to finish this chapter. ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Ichigo sat in his hotel room, glaring at both men, seeing them stare at him indifferently. They... didn't look like they regretted nothing! He scowled, still in his male clothing, thank god, tapping his foot on the floor. Kenpachi and Nnoitra frowned.

"What?"

"You two molested me!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at both men.

"So?"

Ichigo started shaking in anger, his expression dark. Both men frowned, inwardly shivering. The Strawberry took a deep calming breath, opening his eyes and staring at the two men.

"Get out."

"Wha-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the two, pointing towards the door.

"Why?" Kenpachi asked, glaring at the smaller man.

"Because I have to get dressed. And if you're still here when I start undressing... I am going to kill you both!" Ichigo grit out, reaching up and unzipping his pants.

Both men stayed.

"I'LL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU THEN!"

They both turned around and walked away.

Ichigo huffed before walking over to the window, looking outside. Big city. And he was really high. He stared out the window, wondering when he was supposed to be getting ready. He shrugged. He'd go ask Stark.

He looked down.

As soon as he was in his skirt.

So, after dressing, he walked out of his room, with his key this time, and was about to walk towards Stark's room, when Grimmjow walked out of his. And wow. It was amazing. Nnoitra was right when he said they were supposed to wear tuxes... besides him, of course.

"Ah, Strawberry." Grimmjow said, grinning widely, hands on his hips. "Why aren't ya all dressed up?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Um... I thought Mr. Jiruga was kidding when he said we were going to a fancy dinner, so I was going to ask Mr. Stark and confirm it." Ichigo said with a nervous grin, remembering what happened when they were together alone.

"Ah, yeah. We're goin' ta a fancy dinner." Grimmjow said, shrugging. "Stark's in his room right now gettin' ready. I think Kenpachi and Nnoitra are getting ready right now."

"...When are we supposed to be going?"

"In one hour."

"Then why are you dressed?"

"I was goin' ta go ta the bar."

Ichigo gave him a blank expression. He was going to go to the bar when they were supposed to be leaving in an hour? Wait. An hour?

"Shit!" Ichigo yelled, reaching into his inside pocket and grabbing his key before running to his door and opening it.

"What?" Grimmjow called, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I didn't know about the dinner!"

Didn't anyone tell Strawberry they were going to a fancy dinner when they left Karakura?

Ichigo raced around the room, grabbing the dress his two bosses were kind enough to buy for him, while they were laughing all the while, and rushed to the bathroom. He had to take a shower. Before he could turn the shower on, he jumped when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Strawberry! What the hell're ya doin'?"

Grimmjow!

"Um... I'm taking a shower."

"Ya mean ya didn't know 'bout this dinner?"

"Um... I wasn't listening when Mr. Stark told us."

Ichigo frowned when he heard a snicker. The bastard. He turned on the shower, putting his hand under the water to check the temperature. He heard muttering outside, raising an eyebrow. Walking to the door, he put his ear against the surface, listening.

"Yeah, Strawberry's still gettin' ready."

"Why is Ms. Kurosaki getting ready now?"

Stark.

"Strawberry wasn't listenin' when ya told us in Karakura."

Ichigo frowned when he heard a tsk. He walked towards the shower and started stripping, wondering why a dress? Why couldn't they get him a tux as well? They could just say he was a tom boy... even though he _is_ a boy. He shrugged and got into the shower, washing off his body and hair.

It was bad that two of his bosses went shopping with him.

For a _dress_.

But it was worse that they... were almost having sex with him.

He shook his head wildly.

NO!

He chose them both, seeing as they were the only ones that knew his real gender, but he wasn't going to put up with their shit and laughter! Laughter as in, them laughing at him while he's dressed as a woman. He scowled as he put shampoo in his hair, glaring straight ahead. If they laughed at him again, there was going to be punching!

He got out, grabbing a towel and putting it on his head, wrapping a towel around his waist. He put his ear against the door, eyes narrowed.

Nothing.

Sighing out of relief, he opened the door and walked out, only to freeze when he saw someone standing in his room. Oh, shit!

"I'M NOT A MA-"

"Shut up! 'M tryin' ta listen!" Nnoitra yelled, turning his head and glaring at the Strawberry, standing right in front of the television. "An' were ya 'bout ta say ya weren't a man?"

Ichigo stood frozen.

"...No."

Nnoitra gave him a look before his one eye glanced downwards, making Ichigo look in his line of vision, his face turning red when he saw he was looking towards the towel. He looked up and chuckled nervously, walking towards the window and continuing to dry his hair with the towel. Nnoitra stared at him.

"Ya gonna catch that?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"Hu-"

The towel that was wrapped around his waist... slid off his body.

He widened his eyes with horror while Nnoitra grinned lecherously. He was in the bathroom in an instant, making the one eyed man turn around and stare at the door that slammed shut. Well, shit. He didn't even see him move until he was in the bathroom. He shrugged and continued to look at the TV.

Ichigo's face burned red.

His boss... saw him naked. _Naked_! He had only seen him in his underwear before, but never naked! And he was wearing a _tux_!

Wait.

He was wearing a tux?

He opened the door and peered out, seeing the tall thin man sitting on his bed, wearing a tux. He stared at him. Holy shit. He never thought he would see the day when his boss would be wearing a tux. He shut the door quietly, grabbing his towel and drying his head once more. But now... since he was clean...

He looked dreadfully towards the dress.

It was time to put that on.

He was pretty sure he was crying when he held it up in front of him. Grabbing his underwear and the stuffed bra, he put them on, and he slowly, and carefully, put the dress on. When he looked in the mirror, he scowled when he saw it hug his curves. He looked closely at his image.

Well...

He hated it admit it, but... he really did look like a woman.

He glared at the reflection before brushing most of his hair to one side, putting a clip in his hair on the right side. If he didn't look like a woman before, he definitely looked like one now. All he needed was makeup. He turned towards the door and walked out, only to pause when he saw that his boss was still in his room.

"Um... Mr. Jiru-"

"Nnoitra! Call me Nnoitra. An' if yer wonderin' why 'm here, it's 'cause the others are already at the restaurant. Stark told me ta get ya an' leave fer the restaurant." Nnoitra said, still looking at the television screen, the remote in his hand. "So, are ya ready?"

Ichigo scowled, kind of sad he wasn't even looking at him. "You need to look to see for yourself, _sir_!"

Nnoitra frowned and turned his head, only to widen his eye slightly. He looked the Strawberry over for several minutes without saying anything, making Ichigo's face turn red. Why was he being quiet?

"...Ya need makeup." Nnoitra said, grinning widely.

"No way will that ever happen!"

And so... there was Ichigo... sitting on his bed... _Nnoitra_ putting makeup on his face with a grin eating up his whole face. Ichigo's face was red with embarrassment, eyes closed with his eyebrows pulled together, hands clenched tightly together.

"...Since when were you so great with makeup?" Ichigo asked as he opened his eyes, glaring at the smirking man.

"There's a lot ya don't know 'bout me an' the others, Berry." Nnoitra said, sitting up straight. "Done. Now let's go. 'M bettin' the others are gettin' antsy."

"Yes, sir- Nnoitra!" Ichigo said quickly, seeing the taller man pause and stare at him.

Nnoitra stared at him before walking towards the door, ushering the Strawberry to hurry on. Ichigo scowled and walked after him, telling him to stop making comments about him, which Nnoitra only laughed to.

::

Stark, Kenpachi, and Grimmjow were starting to get pissed. Well, Kenpachi already was, seeing as he was wearing a tux. But he refused to wear that stupid little bow and unbuttoned a couple buttons on his shirt, glaring straight ahead. Grimmjow was just wondering when Nnoitra and the Strawberry were going to get there. He was hungry. And Stark... well he wanted to sleep.

"If they're any more late, 'm gonna-"

"May I introduce!" Nnoitra said, grinning widely, making it just in time. "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"You don't have to introduce me like that." Ichigo said, scowling deeply.

Huh... first time he ever called him by his first name.

But, now he felt uncomfortable, since everyone was staring at him. Grimmjow stared at him for several long moments before grinning widely, standing up and pulling out a chair. Stark stared at him with a slightly flustered face, wondering if he ever saw the Strawberry with makeup on. Kenpachi was smirking, making Ichigo frown and look away. They were staring too much.

Nnoitra sat down with a wide grin.

"So, are we orderin'?"

Ichigo looked through the menu, his mouth watering at all the food.

He continued to look through it.

He tried to look through it.

He wanted to look through it.

But...

"Why are you all staring at me!" Ichigo grit out, glaring at the four men, seeing them continue to stare.

"'Cause ya look like such a delicious treat." Grimmjow said, smirking, grabbing his menu. "Maybe I'll have the Strawberry shortcake fer dessert."

Ichigo scowled.

"You look lovely tonight." Stark commented, looking through his menu.

Ichigo snapped his head towards his boss, his eyes wide with shock. Did he... Did he just compliment him? Everyone else was looking at him in shock before shrugging and looking through the menu. Ichigo's face burned red before shaking his head and looking through the menu once more.

Damn.

He wasn't going to lie.

He... had a crush on all four men.

Shit!

He chose two, but now...

What was he going to do?

If he slept with one, or two, he would get over them, right? He nodded. Then he could continue with his job. Or should he even sleep with them in the first place? Think, Ichigo! _Think_!

After ordering, Ichigo smiled nervously, knowing that every one of his boss, all four of them... were still staring at him! He took a deep calming breath, trying to ignore them. Maybe he should strike up a conversation? He nodded. He turned towards Grimmjow.

"Um, Mr. J-"

"Grimmjow."

"...Grimmjow... sir... who is taking care of... Pantera?" Ichigo asked as he paled a little.

"Pantera? He's bein' taken care of by my friend." Grimmjow said with a smirk, nodding curtly. "He's one of the few Pantera likes."

"Yer damn cat is a handful." Nnoitra commented, frowning deeply. "'Member that time I went over fer a couple beers? He just walked onto the couch an' sat right on me!"

"That's 'cause ya took his spot."

"He sat on the other couch! An' I couldn't fuckin' breathe!"

"Both couches are his spots then."

Ichigo grinned widely, hearing the two bicker at each other. Kenpachi rolled his eyes, making a remark about the tiger as well, making Grimmjow glare at him and start commenting about that child of his. Which in turn made Kenpachi try to strangle him. One word from Stark... and they all went quiet.

The power of the top man.

Wow.

"But even so, Ms. Kurosaki," Both Kenpachi and Nnoitra started snickering. "I thank you for being here for so long. We've barely kept someone working for us as long as you have... because of these three here." Stark said, giving the other three a stare.

"What? S'not our fault."

"They jus' lost our interest."

"Not like Strawberry here."

"Oh, wow. That makes me feel so happy." Ichigo said with sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

It didn't help that he was wearing a dress that showed off his stomach.

The food was delivered, all five digging right in, in a dignified manner, of course. Ichigo was amazed. He never thought Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Kenpachi were capable to eating dignified at all. He expected it from Stark, but not these three. He sighed and ate, feeling comfortable in the silence. Except someone wasn't.

"How 'bout we go fer a ride 'round the city?" Nnoitra asked, grinning widely, leaning back into his chair, wanting to break the silence. "Or... go ta a strip joint?"

Grimmjow immediately grinned widely while the other two frowned.

"No."

Nnoitra and Grimmjow frowned, eating quietly, Ichigo kind of glad. He was sure he wasn't going to be invited, seeing as he's a woman, who's actually a man, so it would be understandable that he would be uninvited.

"So, Ichii," Kenpachi muttered, a large smirk on his face.

Ichigo frowned. That can't be good.

"Seen any good men lately?"

Nnoitra grinned widely while both Grimmjow and Stark looked at the Strawberry curiously. Ichigo scowled, glaring at the tall man. Damn bastard. He knows he would not!

"No." Ichigo said, still eating, ignoring the four.

He should know, dammit!

"Ya sure?" Nnoitra asked, a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure... sir." Ichigo said, adding the sir at the end quickly.

Now they were just making fun of him, he just knew it.

"Um... who's paying?" Ichigo asked, a nervous smile on his face, having an idea who was going to pay.

"I am." Stark said, a tired, very tired look on his face.

Ichigo nodded, taking another bite. If he was always so tired, why not go to sleep. Sure he had his job, but he could call in sick one of these days. Nah, he wouldn't do that. Think, Ichigo. Out of all the time you've been working with him, when have you ever seen him not working? Ichigo looked up and stared at his boss.

He must be exhausted from all that working.

He nodded.

He glanced at Grimmjow, his face turning red, his eyes narrowed. Grimmjow worked as well as everyone else, but he seemed lazy, along with... well, all of them. But at least they worked. He ate quietly, listening to the others talk, yell, and have fun.

When it was time to go back to the hotel, he stared at four people, all staring at him, waiting.

"C'mon, Strawberry!" Grimmjow said, a wide grin on his face. "Come with me."

"Come with me, Berry." Nnoitra said, pointing to his car, a wide lecherous grin on his face.

"Come, Ichii." Kenpachi said, frowning deeply.

"Please, come with me." Stark said, waiting for the Strawberry.

Ichigo chuckled nervously, eyebrows furrowed.

Okay.

New problem.

Was it just him... OR WAS HIS MIND AS PERVERTED AS HIS FATHER'S?

Ichigo mentally grabbed his hair, staring at all four men. They were just crushes. If so, then why did he want to go with all of them? He stared at all with a worried expression. Could he choose all... or just one?

Ichigo scowled.

Shit cakes.

* * *

**I thank Totoromo, bloodytears87, miszxbrii, RamecupMiso, cmsrawrr, BonneNuit, MidnightTune36, ZombieKaiya, Kahlem, hylian-dragoness, Hell Changer, Sergeant LemoOoN, shadowxofxdarkness, SakaSandora, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, GuSiRuLi, ladywolfinmt for reviewing. ^^ Thanks you so much, I appreciate it a lot.**


	16. Chapter 16

They had one last meeting before they took off for the airport, finally going home. Nnoitra and Kenpachi waved their hands towards Ichigo when he tried to pay them back for the dress, big grins on their faces. Ichigo scowled, getting in the... _van_ with all the men, seeing them all frowning. They had said they were getting tired of driving around separately, all truthfully not liking the other to be alone with the Strawberry, so they were now in a van, Stark driving.

No one dared to say no when he said he was going to be driving.

"This damn van is so small." Grimmjow commented, his head almost touching the ceiling.

"How do ya think I feel?" Nnoitra asked, frowning deeply, having to crouch over.

"How the fuck do ya think I feel!" Kenpachi growled as he glared out the window, feeling tall.

"We shoulda jus' drove those rented cars!" Grimmjow snapped, glaring at his boss. "Strawberry's small enough ta be comfortable."

Ichigo scowled.

He was only several inches shorter than him.

"We will all make it on time if we are in the same vehicle." Stark said, not even bothering to look back, since his eyes were supposed to be on the road anyway.

"But it's squished back 'ere." Grimmjow said, looking back, grinning widely when he saw both Kenpachi and Nnoitra crouched over, both having frowns on their faces. "'Specially for these two."

"Shut up."

Ichigo grinned widely, adverting his eyes from everyone else, hoping they didn't see his face. The thought of the two behind them, crouching over, was too much. He just hoped he didn't start laughing out loud. After they made it to the airport and onto the plane, they were on their way back to Karakura. Ichigo sighed. He never felt so happy to be going back home. So much happened in just three days. He found out Renji was actually a pretty nice guy, who looked good in a suit. He met Juushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku. He wore a dress, which is not something he's happy about. He found out Nnoitra and Grimmjow's mothers lived in Tokyo. He almost had sex with Kenpachi and Nnoitra. His mind went to a screeching stop.

Wait!

His face turned red, widening his eyes.

Oh, shit!

How could he forget that? He closed his eyes tightly, cursing. Dammit! He chose two, but now... wanting all of them? Just shoot him now and put him out of his misery. Well, what could he do? He turned his head, staring at all four of them. They were all so hot.

Ichigo shook his head.

But he wasn't gay.

So why the hell was he thinking like this? He felt like crying. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes, trying to calm his beating heart. Just ignore it, Ichigo. Think about it when you get home and see Shinji, who will probably hug him and start crying. Just a half an hour and he would be back home.

::

Strangling his dad!

Ichigo had his hands wrapped around his dad's neck, glaring at him, kicking him repeatedly. Kenpachi and Nnoitra were trying to pull them apart. Not only was Ichigo strangling his dad, Isshin was strangling him in return. When he had arrived, his dad had jumped him, right in front of everyone!

"What the hell are you doing! Attacking me when I walk right through the door!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at his father, who was an idiot.

"I must test you on your skills!" Isshin yelled, glaring back at his so-... ahem, daughter.

"We're in public, you crazy bastard!"

"So? Do you think I would stop if we were in a mall!"

"Yes!"

"WRONG!"

"STOP STRANGLING ME YOU BASTARD!"

Both of the tallest people managed to separate both of them, both Isshin and Ichigo panting heavily, glaring at each other. Karin frowned while Yuzu ran to her brother, both aware that their _manly_ brother was disguised as a woman.

"Onii- Onee-chan!" Yuzu yelled, wrapping her arms around the Strawberry with a bright smile.

Ichigo paused and looked down, smiling and patting his little sister, only to pause when he felt he was still being held. He turned and glared at Nnoitra, who grinned and raised his arms, backing away. When he glanced at Karin, he frowned when he saw her smiling widely.

"What?" Ichigo asked, standing straight.

"Nothing." Karin said, shaking her head. "...Sis."

Ichigo's face turned bright red, glaring at his sister, seeing her smile widen. Oh, what an evil child.

He scowled and glared at her, turning his head, only to freeze.

All of his bosses...

Stark,

Kenpachi,

Nnoitra,

and Grimmjow...

were talking to his dad. Ichigo's jaw fell open, his eyes wide.

Oh, god.

"So, you're the one in charge of my beautiful daughter!" He was going to kill him! "Tell me, is my fragile daughter being nice? If she's being naughty, you can just slap her bottom and-"

Ichigo's foot connected with his face, his eyes wide with rage, scowling.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, wanting to punch his father into oblivion.

After finally parting their ways, Ichigo saying he would visit his father later, Isshin hugging his disguised son while crying dramatically. Ichigo pushed him away, saying goodbye to his sisters, who kept on smiling the whole time. Probably due to him being dressed like a woman.

He scowled.

He'll kill his father if he's caught.

Or he'll kill him just for the hell of it.

And maybe make _him_ wear clothes that are made for _women_.

And chase him with a stick through town.

He nodded.

Yeah.

He'd like that.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder, jolting before turning to see Nnoitra with his shit eating grin. The Strawberry instantly frowned.

"What?"

"Nice father ya got there." Nnoitra said, standing to his full height. "Does he know... 'bout yer secret?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, his grin growing wider.

"Yes... he's actually the one that forced me into a _skirt_!" Ichigo grit out, clenching his hands and glaring in the direction his crazy ass father went. "...Though he forced me into a dress first, he's the one I will kill if I survive another month of this!"

Nnoitra grinned widely, all the other men frowning as they watched the two interact. The tall lanky man made a comment, which sent the Strawberry yelling curses at the man. Ichigo frowned while the tall man smirked. Just when Nnoitra was about to ask the Strawberry if he wanted a ride, Grimmjow wrapped his arm around the orange haired man, a large grin on his face.

"I'll give ya a ride, Strawberry!" Grimmjow said, making everyone frown and glare at him. "Come with me."

The blue haired man turned his head and smirked, making all the other men frown.

That bastard!

::

Ichigo waved to the man with a smile, seeing Grimmjow grin before driving away. He sighed before walking up the steps to head for his apartment, feeling exhausted. He walked up to his door, digging around in his purse, which he will burn later on, and opened the door.

Oh, yeah.

He had to go pick up Zangetsu later on.

He closed the door behind himself, throwing his purse towards his couch with a deep frown, walking to his bedroom. After stripping off the dreaded clothing, he grabbed his pajama bottoms and tank top, putting them on. How could he feel so tired? He walked over to his bed and laid down, closing his eyes.

Now to-

Someone knocked on his door, the Strawberry slowly opening his eyes with a dark look.

Who was that now?

Getting up with an irritated groan, he walked out of his room and over to his door, turning the knob and looking outside. A flash went off, making his eyes widen and his pupils grow small. He rubbed his eyes while cursing.

"Oh, darn. I thought ya were a woman."

He opened one of his eyes, only to scowl when he saw the one person he thought he would never see. The man across from him grinned widely, cocking his hip to the side and putting his hands on his hips, staring at the Strawberry. Ichigo frowned deeply, glaring at his visitor.

Shirosaki.

The albino raised an eyebrow, still grinning.

"Can I come in, cuz?" Shirosaki asked, seeing the frown on the Strawberry deepen.

"When did you get in town?" Ichigo asked, moving to the side, seeing his cousin walk in.

"I got in yesterday." Shirosaki said, looking around the apartment. "An' Isshin told me that my little cuz was dressin' as a woman ta work as a secretary." He said as he turned his head and grinned.

Ichigo's face darkened, slamming his door shut.

He was going to _kill_ his dad.

He paused when there was another knock on his door, turning his head. Shirosaki raised his eyebrows, sitting down on the Strawberry's couch. Ichigo raised an eyebrow before opening his door, someone wrapping their arms around him.

"Oh, Ichii! I'm so glad yer back!"

"Shinji." Ichigo said with a scowl.

The blonde haired man backed away with a wide grin, staring at the Strawberry, raising his eyebrows. Ichigo frowned, not liking the grin in the least. Shirosaki raised an eyebrow, staring at the man. Who the hell was this guy?

"So tell me. Did ya get lucky, Ichii?" Shinji asked, seeing his friend's face turn red.

"...Maybe we should talk later." Ichigo said, his eyebrows drawn together to show he was mad.

"Why?"

Ichigo turned his head, making the blonde blink and look, widening his eyes when he saw the albino. Shinji looked between both men, making them blink and stare at him questioningly. Why was he-

"YOU TWO LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME!" Shinji yelled, grabbing the front of the Strawberry's tank top. "Why didn't ya tell me ya had a twin!"

"I _don't_ have a twin." Ichigo said, frowning deeply. "He's my cousin."

"But... he looks exactly like ya."

"Now I resent that." Shirosaki said, a scowl on his face.

Ichigo glared at him, making his scowl disappear and a grin take it's place. He sighed. He just wanted to sleep. Was that too much to ask for? Shirosaki stood up, a deep sigh leaving his lips, walking towards the Strawberry.

"Well, it was nice seein' ya, Strawberry, but I must go an' do a couple errands. I jus' came ta see ya fer a couple minutes." Shirosaki said, patting the Strawberry's shoulder, walking towards the door with a wide grin.

He waved before walking outside, closing the door behind himself. Ichigo sighed. Great. Now to just let Shinji know he wanted some peace and quiet so he could go to slee-

"So, I sense that somethin' happened on yer trip." Shinji said, a wide grin on his face.

Ichigo widened his eyes and gaped, staring at the man in shock while Shinji's grin grew wider, knowing he was right. Ichigo sighed and looked at the ceiling, wondering why he was friends with Shinji. After Ichigo told his friend about his trip, going to leave the dress out of it, he took a deep breath, getting ready to tell the blond about what two of his bosses did to him. Shinji sat quietly, staring at his friend, his eyebrows raised.

He told him.

Shinji's eyes grew wide.

"_Two_... of yer bosses know... yer a man?" Shinji asked, seeing the Strawberry nod. "An' ya almost went ta third base with 'em?"

Ichigo was about to nod before pausing, shaking his head.

"But other than 'em knowin' yer a man, they didn't even fire ya fer findin' out?" Shinji asked, seeing his friend shake his head. "Wow. Ya have it tough. I mean, tryin' ta make sure that no one finds out yer a man, an' havin' ta work at a place where _two_ of yer bosses already know yer a man. Whoo! What will ya do if another finds out?"

"I'll... quit." Ichigo said with a shrug. "There would be no use working there if... well, there _is_ no use working there with the way I dress when I go to work. But if three of them find out, I would quit."

"What if someone who doesn't work with ya finds out?" Shinji asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ichigo shrugged as he shook his head, not really knowing.

Shinji nodded.

"So... two of yer bosses made ya come, eh?"

"Get out."

::

Ichigo walked to work, a deep scowl on his face, refusing to take that purse of his and put everything in his jacket pockets. His eye twitched when he heard a catcall, deciding to ignore it and keep on going. Ignore it, Ichigo. He continued on, seeing the building come into view, walking inside, seeing the woman behind the desk smile at him.

He smiled at her in return, pressing a button to the elevator. When they opened, he walked in, pressing the number to go to the very top, the doors closing. He stared at the doors with a scowl, waiting. The doors opened, walking out, walking towards his desk.

He sat down, looking at all the office doors. He raised an eyebrow. It was quiet. Where was the usual typing sounds? He glanced at his watch. He raised his eyebrows.

Twenty minutes early.

Wow.

Huh.

What could he do?

He tried to stay up all day the day before when Shinji went to his house. And he didn't even know what time he woke up, so he just took a shower, got ready and started walking. He looked around the area, looking at all three doors.

What to do?

He sighed, leaning back, tapping his fingers against the desk. He reached into his jacket, pulling out his cell phone, staring at it. Anyone who knew the number to this phone, besides Shinji, thought he was a woman. So anyone who phoned him and said anything about him being a man... well, they shouldn't know in the first place.

He turned his head when the elevator doors opened, seeing the usually tired man walk out, a cup of coffee in his hands.

Ichigo eyed the coffee.

He wished he had some.

Stark was about to walk towards his office before his eye caught Ichigo, raising his eyebrows slightly. The Strawberry stared back at him before a grin made it's way onto his face.

"Ms. Kurosaki," The grin disappeared. "You're early." Stark commented.

"Yeah, I fell asleep early." Ichigo said with a nod. "So I decided to come to work early."

He actually didn't know what time he left his house.

Stark nodded, the Strawberry watching as the man made his way to his office. It was boring. He glanced at his watch. Ten minutes to eight. Wow. Everyone usually made it to work before him.

It felt weird to be early.

He turned his head when the elevator doors opened once more.

"I'm tellin' ya, that's not how ya do it."

"Then how do ya do it, since yer such a master?"

"Ya gotta put it in when the water's boiling, not when the water is still cold."

"But that's how I always-"

"Then yer doin' it wrong!"

Both Nnoitra and Grimmjow walked out of the elevator, glaring at each other. Nnoitra made it to his door, his hand on the knob, Grimmjow about to walk past the desk, when their eyes caught Ichigo in their sights, turning their heads and staring at the Strawberry.

"...Holy shit. Yer early." Grimmjow commented with a smirk.

Ichigo scowled.

"Amazin'." Nnoitra commented, walking into his office with a grin.

Ichigo's scowl deepened when he heard both men chuckle and walk away. Such bastards. He turned his head when the elevator doors opened, the next tallest man walking out of it. Kenpachi walked towards his office, turning his head and staring at the Strawberry.

"Yeah, I know I'm early!" Ichigo snapped, seeing the man open his mouth.

Kenpachi's mouth closed, a smirk spreading across his face, walking into his office. Ichigo glared after the man.

Was it _that_ surprising to see him at work early?

He scoffed. Crazy people.

He started receiving phone calls, writing down messages, giving the messages to the ones who were supposed to get the messages, writing down message after message. Tiring. Oh, and sending out stuff from his bosses.

He even got calls from Yachiru.

He sighed, looking at the time.

Only twenty after nine.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

He went on the computer, checking out different kinds of sites.

"Ya look bored."

Ichigo turned his head, seeing Nnoitra standing in his doorway, his arms folded over his chest, leaning against the wall, right beside his office. The Strawberry gave him a look which said, "No shit."

"Then how 'bout ya go on a couple errands fer me?" Nnoitra asked, a large grin on his face.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, giving the man a suspicious look.

"'Cause 'm yer boss, an' if ya don't, 'm gonna kick yer ass." Nnoitra said, seeing the Strawberry pause before standing up, walking towards him and raising his eyebrows. "Can ya get me somethin' ta eat?" He asked, a wide grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, a notepad in his hands, holding it up, a pen in his other hand.

"Uh..."

Nnoitra scratched his head, making the Strawberry scowl.

"Hold on." Nnoitra muttered, walking across the area, knocking on the scarred man's door, the door opening a second later. "Ya want somethin' ta eat? Strawberry's goin' out fer me."

Kenpachi nodded, telling the Strawberry what he wanted, then Nnoitra telling him he'll get the same thing. Ichigo nodded, writing it down. He paused and stared at his boss, the tall man staring down at him. Nnoitra frowned before digging in his pockets, giving the smaller disguised man his car keys.

"If there's a dent-"

"I'll be careful." Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes.

He walked towards the elevator, seeing Nnoitra's glare when he turned, the glare saying, "If there's even a small dent, you're dead." Ichigo glared at him, seeing the tall man stalk back into his office.

These men just cherished their cars.

After walking into the elevator, he made his way down, the elevator doors opening once again and walking through the lobby. He was glad he took that test to get his driver's. Too bad he didn't have a car. He pushed the button connected to the keys, hearing a _honk_ and turning around.

A smile made it's way onto his face.

He was glad... his boss had a Ferrrai.

He opened the door, sat down, and turned on the engine. His smile widened. Ah, it felt nice being in the car. After picking up the food, glaring at the desserts they picked out, which happened to be strawberry shortcake.

What was with them and getting strawberry shortcake?

He drove back to the building, wondering where his cousin was. He frowned. He was probably terrorizing his sisters, or his dad. He didn't care if he terrorized his dad, but his sisters... he mind as well pack up and leave town.

Making it back to work, he turned off the engine, getting out, holding a bag with the food. Just when he was about to make it to the front door, he cell phone rang, making him jump and almost drop the bag. Digging around in his pockets, he opened his cell phone and turned it on, putting it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello. Is this... Ichigo Kurosaki?_"

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo said, looking at the sky with a scowl.

"_We've met before._"

"We have?" Ichigo asked.

The voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"_It's me, Sosuke Aizen._"

Ichigo widened his eyes and gaped. The man that his boss worked with? The bastard? The good looking bastard? The sexy guy? The man who everyone hated?

Ichigo paused.

How the hell did he even get his number?

"Oh, uh, if you're trying to phone Mr. Stark, you could-"

"_Oh, I'm phoning for __**you**__._"

"May I ask why?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow, still standing outside.

"_Because, I want you to work for me._"

Ichigo paused and widened his eyes. Work for him? Sosuke Aizen? The guy everyone hated? Where did he work anyways? Ichigo looked at the building in front of him, eyebrows drawn together. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Aizen, but I have to decline."

"_Oh, that's too bad._"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

_Sure_ it was.

"_Well, I will be by later on, Mr. Kurosaki. See you then._"

Ichigo paused, the other man hanging up, processing the words the man said, widening his eyes a second later, dropping his cell phone and the bag. He stared straight ahead, his heart skipping a beat.

Did that man... just call him _mister_ Kurosaki?

* * *

**I thank miszxbrii, Totoromo, MidnightTune36, shadowxofxdarkness, cmsrawrr, sahisdabest, Hell Changer, RamecupMiso, queen86, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, Kahlem, bloodytears87, Sergeant LemoOoN, BonneNuit, ZombieKaiya, hylian-dragoness, Mina Hikari, princessperp, Crescent Luna Moon, and lover1492 for reviewing and those for favoring my story. ^^ I appreciate it a lot.**

**And gasp! Aizen finally tells Ichii he knows. :o**


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo was nervous, scared, and pissed off at the same time as he walked out of the elevator.

Nnoitra was typing on his computer with a tired expression when he heard a thump coming from outside his office. He turned his head and stared outside the room, standing up, making his way to the door, seeing the Strawberry sitting in his seat, just looking straight ahead. He looked across the room, seeing the door open and the other tall man walk out of his office, his arms folded over his chest. They glanced at each other before staring at the Strawberry.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. Hell, he didn't even know if he should even be there at the moment.

He stared straight ahead, his eyes dull, hands on his lap. Aizen knew. Aizen _knew_. That went repeatedly through his head, swallowing when a lump formed in his throat. He suddenly felt thirsty, his mouth dry.

How did he find out?

_When_ did he find out?

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Was he going to tell Stark? If he was, he was going to- He jolted when a hand was placed on his shoulder, turning his head, seeing both Kenpachi and Nnoitra standing behind him. They both stared at him with questioning stares.

"Ya all right?" Nnoitra asked, standing straight, staring down at the Strawberry.

"Ya look like ya jus' seen a ghost." Kenpachi commented, seeing that the smaller man looked pale.

"O-Oh... it's nothing. I just... it's nothing." Ichigo said with a shrug. He held up the bag towards both men. "Here."

Nnoitra grabbed the bag and looked inside.

Everything... was smushed.

He gave it to Kenpachi, seeing the other tall man look inside and frown, glaring at him. Nnoitra shrugged and stared at the Strawberry once more, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. They looked up when the door to the main office opened, seeing the man with blue hair walk out, holding a cup. Grimmjow looked up and stared at everyone, feeling tension in the air.

"Somethin' wrong?" Grimmjow asked, looking at all three people.

"Nothin'." Nnoitra said as he waved his hand. "Berry... has cramps."

Both Kenpachi and Ichigo snapped their heads towards him, the Strawberry's eyes wide with rage. Did he just say he had cramps? Nnoitra turned towards him and smirked, making Ichigo clench his hands tightly. That damn skinny bastard!

"Oh... well, why don't ya take the day off?" Grimmjow asked, staring at the Strawberry, seeing him blink and stare at him. "I'll jus' tell Stark that ya wanted a day off."

"Uh, thank you, sir." Ichigo said with a appreciated smile.

Both Kenpachi and Nnoitra frowned, turning their heads and glaring at the smirking man. After telling the Strawberry to stay put, he walked back into the main office, stopping in his tracks with a frown on his face when he saw Stark snoring, his head resting on the desk. How the hell was he able to fall asleep in forty seconds? He wasn't gone that long. He walked over to the desk and kicked it, making the man snap his head up, his eyes wide.

"Ya fell asleep... _again_." Grimmjow said with a roll of his eyes.

"I was just closing my eyes." Stark said, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Strawberry said she ain't feelin' good, so she's gonna go home." Grimmjow said, seeing the man with brown hair stare at him before nodding.

Isn't it funny when someone talks about Ichigo like he's actually a woman?

"Very well."

Grimmjow nodded, walking back towards the door and walking out. He stopped at the scene in front of him, narrowing his eyes, staring at all three people. Kenpachi was trying to pull Nnoitra away from the Strawberry, and Nnoitra was trying to kiss Ichigo. Everyone paused and stared at him.

Grimmjow stared at them.

Nnoitra grinned before being pulled back, rubbing his back and turning his head to glare at the other tall man. He was only trying to make Berry smile. And the only way he thought he would smile was if he kissed him. Kenpachi rolled his eyes. Idiot.

"S-So can I go?" Ichigo asked, his face bright red.

"Yep. Everythin's A-okay. I'll drop ya off if yer cramps are painful." Grimmjow offered, staring at the disguised man with a questioning look.

Ichigo inwardly frowned.

"I think... I'll be fine." Ichigo said, hearing the two men standing behind him snicker. He turned his head and glared at them. "What?"

"Nothin'. It's nothin'." Kenpachi said with a shake of his head, a large grin on his face.

Damn right it was nothing.

Ichigo glared at both of them, standing up, grabbing his jacket and throwing it on, walking towards the elevator. Grimmjow stared after the Strawberry, his eyes narrowed. He saw it along with the two other men. Something was bothering Ichigo big time.

"Ya know what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, looking at the other two men.

"Nah, Berry didn't say shit." Nnoitra said with a shake of his head, a frown on his face.

"Jus' gave us our... food an' left." Kenpachi said, looking into the bag, seeing that everything was ruined.

Ichigo walked down the sidewalk, his head lowered, a deep sigh leaving his lips. Aizen went over to the building everyday before they went on the trip, and now he phoned and said he knew he was actually a man disguised as a woman. He scowled and looked up, wondering why he would want him to work for him if he knew he was actually a man.

It made no sense.

He paused. He still didn't pick up Zangestsu. He was about to head over there before looking down, staring at his clothes with a blank look on his face.

After he changes.

::

Ichigo scowled, glaring at the person who answered the door. Shirosaki grinned widely, bending over, staring at the Strawberry with an amused expression. What the hell was he doing there?

"Hi, cuz. Watcha doin' here?" Shirosaki asked, a wide grin on his face.

"IS THAT MY SON?"

Shirosaki frowned and moved to the side, something flying past him and kicking Ichigo's stomach, making the Strawberry widen his eyes and go flying through the lawn. Ichigo shot up, glaring at the man standing on the grass wearing a ridiculous shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ichigo yelled, glaring at his father.

"I MUST-"

"Test ya on yer skills." Shirosaki finished with a roll of his eyes. "Idiot did the same thing when I came 'ere."

"He attacked you?" Ichigo asked, staring at the albino curiously.

Shirosaki nodded, turning around and walking away. He turned his head and rolled his eyes when he saw both Isshin and Ichigo hitting each other, their fists flying everywhere. When he had walked up the steps to his relatives house a few days before, he wasn't expecting Isshin to open the door, stare at him, then try and hit him.

He just quickly decked him and walked inside, saying he was going to stay there.

"I came to pick up Zangetsu." Ichigo said, walking into the house with a bump on his head, his dad walking in after him, looking much worse.

"Zangetsu is tied up in the back." Isshin said, walking to the fridge and opening the freezer, pulling out a steak and putting it against his head.

"Thanks for taking care of him." Ichigo said, heading towards the back.

"Ichigo,"

The orange haired man stopped and turned his head, staring at his father with a questioning stare. Isshin stared back at him, the steak still held against his head, his expression hard. Ichigo blinked and raised an eyebrow. He looked serious.

"Is something bothering you?" Isshin asked, seeing his son stiffen.

Was he that easy to read?

Was he so easy to read that even his idiot _father_ saw?

Ichigo stared at his dad with an incredulous look, his jaw hanging open, his eyes wide, making Isshin frown. Shirosaki looked between them, standing in front of the fridge, eating a chocolate bar. It was amazing they had yet to notice him. How ignorant were they? He was just glad his two little cousins were at school.

"No, nothing's wrong." Ichigo said, walking towards the back door with a stiff back, grabbing the leash by the door with his eyes wide.

After he shut the door behind himself, Shirosaki glanced at the older man.

"He's a bad liar, ain't he?"

"Yep."

When Ichigo walked out, he smiled widely when he saw the black fluffy dog outside, looking up. As soon as Zangetsu saw the Strawberry, he shot up, his tail wagging back and forth. Ichigo grinned, walking over to the dog.

"Hey, boy. How are you doing?" Ichigo muttered, putting the leash on the dog and taking the chain off. "Looks like Yuzu gave you a bath." He commented, standing straight with a smile.

The dog wagged it's tail in response.

Zangetsu was about four years old, which meant he was twenty-eight in dog years. So he didn't act like a little pup anymore. Thank god. He had heard that dogs acted like puppies for three years. Weird.

"Wanna go home, buddy?" Ichigo asked with a wide grin.

"It's weird ya talk ta ya dog like that."

Ichigo scowled and turned around, glaring at his cousin, who kept on grinning.

"I always talk to Zangetsu like this!"

"Then I suggest ya get help."

Ichigo scowled and glared at his cousin. A lot of people talked to their dogs. What? Suddenly they need help when they talk to animals? He scoffed and walked around the house, heading for the gate. He ignored his cousin's snickering, opening the gate and closing it behind himself.

"Ichigo!"

The Strawberry stopped, his father shooting right by him, hitting the fence and sprawled over the ground. Ichigo and Zangetsu stared at him, watching as he shot right back up, as if he didn't get hurt at all.

"You're leaving already, Ichigo?" Isshin asked, raising his eyebrows, staring at his son.

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo said with a nod, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"Oh. Well, then, come visit later on to see your sisters!" Isshin yelled, pointing at his son with a wide grin, his eyes sparkling.

Ichigo walked right past him with a blank look, wondering how they were related. He had to be adopted. He _had_ to. There was no way Isshin was his father. He walked his dog down the street, his head lowered, a deep sigh leaving his lips.

"So, 'm guessin' somethin's bummin' ya out, huh?"

Ichigo jumped and screamed, turning his head, seeing Shirosaki giving him a look.

"Did ya jus' screa-"

"NO!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at his cousin. "Why are you following me anyways?"

"Well, I can't jus' leave my poor, defenseless cuz wanderin' alone, now can I?" Shirosaki asked with a grin, seeing the Strawberry glare at him. "Besides, there's this store that has these great cakes."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What kind of errands did you do yesterday?"

"Oh, ya know. Pastries, sweets, all that."

Ichigo turned his head and gave his cousin a blank look. Something tells him that his cousin had a craving for sweets. He continued to walk down the sidewalk with his dog, his cousin walking right beside him with a wide grin.

Ignore him, Ichigo.

He'll leave.

"So, somethin' bad happen, Strawberry?" Shirosaki asked with a wide grin.

Damn.

"No."

"Yer lyin'."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, ya are. Yer a terrible liar, ya know."

Ichigo scowled, seeing his apartment come into view, mentally sighing out of relief. Finally. Now he could relax and think about his predicament in peace. He walked up the stairs, pausing and turning around, seeing that Shirosaki was following him.

"I thought you were-"

"I decided ta spend the day with my bummed out cuz." Shirosaki said with a wide grin.

Ichigo gave him a glare before continuing up the stairs, walking towards his door and reaching into his pockets, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. After going inside, he took the leash off Zangetsu's chain, letting him wander around the house. Shirosaki walked in after the Strawberry, shutting the door behind himself.

"So, Strawberry, somethin' on yer mind?" Shirosaki asked, a large grin on his face.

Ichigo frowned and closed his eyes, hands clenched.

"No, nothing's wron-"

"Liar!" Shirosaki yelled, grabbing the Strawberry and holding him in a headlock, taking his fist and rubbing it hard against his head.

Ichigo widened his eyes and struggled, feeling his head burn. Shirosaki grinned widely, hearing the Strawberry yell curses at him, trying to push him away. The albino let go, sending Ichigo toppling to the floor, glaring at him. The man still standing frowned, putting his hands on his hips, giving the man with orange hair a glare.

"This is the only time 'm gonna be sentimental, cuz. What's botherin' ya?" Shirosaki asked, glaring at the smaller man.

Ichigo scowled and glared at his cousin, standing up and dusting off his pants, feeling Shirosaki's glare piercing him. He closed his eyes, a deep sigh leaving his mouth, staring at the albino. He motioned them to sit down, both sitting on the sides of the couch.

"Well, you know I have to... cross dress when I have to go to work, right?" Ichigo asked, looking at the floor in front of him.

"Yeah."

"Well, two of my bosses know that I'm a ma-"

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shirosaki yelled, holding his hands up. "_Two_ of yer bosses know yer a guy?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said with a nod, seeing his cousin give him a blank look. He scowled. "But other than that, since they found out, they agreed not to tell. But... this other guy that's in the same league with Los Lobos incorporation... and he wants me to work for him, but I think... he already knows I'm a man." He said, his eyes wide with his eyebrows furrowed, his hands laced together, his elbows resting on his legs.

"So, this guy knows yer a man?" Shirosaki said, seeing the Strawberry nod. "And he wants ya ta work fer him?" He nodded again. "Then why don'tcha jus' tell him ta fuck off?"

Ichigo turned his head, staring at his cousin. "He's rich."

"So?"

"He could sue me."

"Fer tellin' him ta fuck off?"

"...Well, the main thing is that I don't know if I could work at Los Lobos anymore." Ichigo said, staring at the floor once more, frowning deeply. "And... I want to continue seeing Kenpachi, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Stark. But-"

Ichigo stopped when he heard a snicker, looking up and turning his head, seeing Shirosaki grinning widely. He narrowed his eyes with a deep frown. The albino kept grinning, his shoulders shaking, signaling that he was still snickering.

"What?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"Ya jus' called everyone by their names." Shirosaki said, a wide grin on his face.

Ichigo stared at his cousin before his eyes grew to the size of saucers. His face turned scarlet, turning away.

"S-So?"

"Means ya like all of 'em." Shirosaki, his grin widening. "My cuz, a player!"

Ichigo scowled when he heard the other man start cackling loudly, turning his head to glare at him. Damn crazy maniacal bastard. He scowled when a hand was placed on his shoulder, turning his head, getting ready for his cousin to say something rude, only to blink when he saw a serious look in Shirosaki's eyes.

"Cuz, we may not see eye ta eye all the time... or make that at all, but yer gonna hafta face this head on." Shirosaki said as he made a fist.

Ichigo blinked.

"How?"

"Iunno, but maybe yer gonna hafta tell this... guy that ya won't work fer him, an' that ya don't care that he knows yer a man." Shirosaki said with a nod, standing up. "Now, if ya don't mind, 'm gonna go and get those cakes."

Ichigo watched as the albino made his way towards the exit, turning and giving a mock salute before he left the apartment and started walking down the stairs. Shirosaki smirked, putting his hands in his pockets, walking down the stairs. A chuckle left his mouth, walking down the street, heading back for Isshin's house.

"Stupid Strawberry."

Ichigo sat in his living room, sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. He narrowed his eyes and gave a nod, standing up, making his way to the room and started to undress, putting his female clothing on. He walked out of the room with a determined look, giving Zangetsu water and food before he left.

::

"We will have lunch together on Tuesday?" Aizen asked, giving the other brown haired man a smile.

"Yes, Aizen. We will have a meeting tomorrow." Stark said with a nod, his hands laced together with his elbows resting on the desk. "Now I have to ask you to leave. I have another meeting."

"Yes, Stark." Aizen said, walking towards the door with a smile. "I shall see you tomorrow."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and glared after him while Stark closed his eyes and sighed, feeling tired. Aizen closed the door behind himself, heading for the elevators, both Nnoitra and Kenpachi glaring at him from their office. He pushed the button, waiting quietly. After the elevator doors opened, he walked inside, arms by his sides, a cocky smile on his face.

Once the doors opened again, he walked out, heading for the doors, smiling at the receptionist, seeing her blush and look down with a smile. Opening the door, he walked towards his car in the parking lot, reaching into his suit and grabbing his keys. Standing near his car door, he was about to unlock it, when someone called his name, making him pause.

"Aizen!"

The man looked up, narrowing his eyes with a smile, seeing Ichigo Kurosaki running towards him... with heels on. He stared at the Strawberry's feet before chuckling. How amusing.

Ichigo panted, standing in front of the man, panting heavily. Shit. He sprinted all the way there. He looked up, glaring at the man, seeing Aizen stare at him with a smile. He inwardly flipped him off. Bastard.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said, a smile on his face. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Aizen... I don't know who you are," Ichigo narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man. "But just because you know I'm a man doesn't mean I'm going to let you blackmail me into doing stuff for you!"

"Blackmail?" Aizen asked, blinking, raising his eyebrows innocently. "Now what do you mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ichigo snapped, hands clenched tightly. "I'm going to continue to work here as long as I can. At least until Mr. Stark or Mr. Jeagerjaques find out about my real gender. But don't think for a second I'll work for a slimy letch like you!"

"Now, Ichigo Kurosaki, I suggest just quitting right now and save yourself the embarrassment." Aizen said, a smile on his face. "What if one of those fools were to find out that you're a ma-"

A slap resonated around the area.

Aizen's head was turned slightly, Ichigo's hand raised. The Strawberry blinked and widened his eyes. Did he just _slap_ the man? Why the hell didn't he just punch him instead? He narrowed his eyes. Doesn't matter.

"Don't you _dare_... call them fools." Ichigo said, hands clenched tightly. "I work for them, and I won't allow someone like you to push me or them around, you hear me?"

Aizen slowly raised his hand and rested it on his cheek, staring at the man with shocking orange hair. Ichigo stared back at him with a determined look, a frown etched onto his face. The brown haired man stared at him before closing his eyes, chuckling. Ichigo blinked, seeing the man turn and open the car door, standing there.

Aizen looked at the man with orange hair from the side of his eye, a smile on his face.

"My offer still stands, Mr. Kurosaki." Aizen said, chuckling. "The only reason I want you to work for me... is because you are an interesting man."

Ichigo's eyebrows drew together, seeing the man jump into his car and start his car. He watched as it backed away and drove off, his hands clenched, mouth set in a frown. He didn't have anything in common with his cousin, but he was at least thankful enough that he gave him the strength to hit Aizen.

...

...

...

...

He just hoped he wasn't sued.

* * *

**I want to thank shadowxofxdarkness, MidnightTune36, lover1429, Crescent Luna Moon, BonneNuit, Hell Changer, RamecupMiso, cmsrawrr, stewart92, 2weird2Btakenserious, Totoromo, Sergeant LemoOoN, Kahlem, miszxbrii, Mina Hikari, Tiger Tearz, Ichiberrylover, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, and bloodytearz87 for reviewing and for those favoring my story. ^^ I appreciate it a lot. **

**And I apologize for any mistakes since I do not have a beta.**

**I also apologize that the Aizen problem wasn't longer.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ichigo walked through the elevator doors with a wide grin on his face, holding a bag, all four people in the main area looking up and staring at him. Grimmjow blinked several times in confusion, wondering why the Strawberry came back while Kenpachi and Nnoitra grinned widely. Stark stared at the disguised man and looked back at his watch. There was only twenty minutes left until he was done work.

"Hello!" Ichigo yelled happily, giving a wave to the four men.

"Ya seem unusually happy." Nnoitra said, giving the Strawberry a look. "...Who'd ya beat up?"

"No one." Ichigo said, standing in front of all four people. "Here you go!" He yelled as he held the back out, making all four men glance at each other before the bluenette grabbed the bag.

He looked inside and blinked.

"Muffins." Grimmjow said.

Nnoitra grabbed the bag, making Grimmjow frown and glare at him. Kenpachi rolled his eye and walked towards his office and turned around, about to close his door, only to pause and blink when he saw Ichigo standing in his office, with a wide goofy grin on his face. He closed the door and faced the smaller man, frowning with confusion and a look that asked what he was doing.

A second later Ichigo walked out with that same goofy grin on his face while Kenpachi stared after him with shock, his eye wide. Nnoitra raised an eyebrow with a muffin in his mouth, seeing Ichigo motion for him when he walked into his office. He glanced at the other two men, seeing Grimmjow shrug and seeing Stark eating a muffin. He looked towards his office with confusion before hesitantly walking to his office and closing the door.

The Strawberry walked out of the room with a wide smile.

Nnoitra was left in the room with the same exact shocked look Kenpachi had. Grimmjow looked between the two with a muffin in his mouth, shrugging, not really sure what happened. He blinked when he was dragged into the main office, swallowing the rest of the muffin, earning a strange look from Stark. When Ichigo walked out, Grimmjow stared after him with wide eyes.

Stark raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Was there something going on?

He swallowed the rest of the muffin and looked in the bag, deciding to drop it. It was none of his business. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up, only to widen his eyes when Ichigo pecked his cheek. He stumbled back and stared at the Strawberry in shock while Ichigo went for the elevator with a wide grin.

"Well, I just came to give you those. I'll see you tomorrow!" Ichigo yelled, walking into the elevator with a wave.

All four men had their eyes wide, staring after the Strawberry in shock. Nnoitra shook his head and ran across the room and into Kenpachi's office, slamming the door shut while Grimmjow looked up and smirked and Stark shook his head lightly with a tinge of red on his face.

"He kissed me... _willingly_!" Nnoitra yelled with a wide grin.

"He kissed me, too. Now shut up before they hear ya!" Kenpachi whispered harshly as he nodded towards the door. "We don't wan' 'em ta fire Ichi, now do we?"

"That's a dumb question. No! Berry's the only one that has interested me this much." Nnoitra said, grinning widely. "Why do ya think he kissed us anyway?" He asked as he looked outside the window, seeing the Strawberry walking away from the building with a little skip in his walk.

"How should I know." Kenpachi said with a shrug.

He raised his hand and looked at the piece of paper, seeing Ichigo's cell number. He blinked and raised an eyebrow at the small message.

_I think you should teach me how to fight now. Bye! :D_

::

Ichigo grinned widely, petting Zangetsu's head, sitting on his couch. He told off Aizen, but he still said he could go to him for a job if he wanted to, so he couldn't contain his happiness and bought muffins for the other guys. But now, all he had to worry about was Aizen keeping his big mouth shut and the other two of his bosses not to find out his true gender.

He heard his cell phone ring, looking around his apartment with a frown. He looked at Zangetsu and reached under him, pulling out the missing cell and opened it, turning it on and pressing it against his ear with raised eyebrows.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Ichigo! Whatcha doin'?_"

Shinji.

"I'm just watching TV." Ichigo replied with a wide grin.

"_...Are ya drunk?_"

"No. Why would you assume I'm drunk?" Ichigo asked, scowling as he glared straight ahead.

"_Ya sound almost... happy. Which I know is impossible, alright?_"

"Would you shut up? I told someone who was bothering me to fuck off," He frowned when he heard his friend gasp dramatically. "So, I'm actually happy to try and at least be nice to others."

"_Really? Who was botherin' ya?_"

"Some guy."

"_...'M gonna need more information, Ichigo._"

"You don't need to know." Ichigo said, switching the channel. "Now, what did you phone me for?"

"_Oh, yeah! Boss said that if ya ever wanna job at the restaurant, all ya have ta do is ask, 'kay?_"

"Really?" Ichigo asked, blinking several times. "Well, that's nice of him. But if I ever get discovered by Stark or Grimmjow, I'll quit and get a job there, alright?"

"_'Kay! I gotta go, Ichigo. See ya!_"

"Bye." Ichigo said, shutting off his phone, only to pause when it started ringing once more. He opened it again and turned it on, putting it against his ear. "Hello?" He asked in an aggravated voice.

He wasn't going to be nice to others _all_ day.

"_Don't talk ta me like that._"

Ichigo froze and widened his eyes with horror.

"K-Ken- Mr.- Wha? M-Mr. Zaraki!" Ichigo stuttered, standing up and making Zangetsu stare at him before laying back down. "W-Why are you... you phoning me?" He asked as his face burned red.

"Ya said ya wanted me ta teach ya how ta fight."

The Strawberry widened his eyes and froze on spot, standing straight and staring at the wall with shock written all over his face. Kenpachi frowned on the other line, wondering if he got cut off or if Ichigo hung up on him. He waited quietly, wondering what the hell happened, only to move the phone away from his ear a second later.

"YES! WHEN DO I MEET YOU?"

Kenpachi frowned when his ear started ringing, telling the Strawberry he was going to pick him up. Ichigo quickly nodded, said goodbye, hung up, and started jumping up and down with glee. Holy shit! His boss was going to teach him how to fight!

::

What the hell was Ichigo thinking?

The moment Kenpachi arrived, Ichigo felt like he was being looked at by a predator by the way the man just started grinning the moment he arrived. And being a gentleman, or an ass, he held the door open for Ichigo with a very amused grin. But when they got to his house, after almost a half an hour later they were at the tall man's house, he started getting worried.

But that wasn't why Ichigo was freaking.

Why he was freaking was because... Kenpachi was holding a sword in his hand!

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ichigo yelled as he pointed at the long sword the tall man held. "I thought you were going to teach me how to fight!"

"Grab a sword." Kenpachi said as he nodded to the wall full of weapons. "If ya can nick me, I'll teach ya how ta fight hand ta hand." He said with a wide grin.

Ichigo stared at the man with shock before shaking his head. It shouldn't be that hard, right? He turned his head, staring at the wall with a lot of weapons. He walked towards it and looked through the swords, Kenpachi waiting patiently while resting his sword on his shoulder. Ichigo eyed the swords with his eyes narrowed in concentration. Which one. Hmmm? He blinked when he saw one sword shining from the lights above, seeing that it was a fairly large blade.

He walked over to it and grabbed the bandaged grip, making Kenpachi raise an eyebrow. Ichigo held it up with a wide grin only to stumble back and almost lose his footing.

"Heavy." Ichigo mumbled, standing straight.

"Ya sure ya can swing that sword?" Kenpachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I swung a wooden sword before when I tried kendo." Ichigo said with a proud grin. "This is nothing." He said, lifting the sword on his back.

But once he did that action, he fell back and hit the floor, making the large man start laughing. Ichigo blinked and looked at the man from the floor, his eyes slightly wide with mild shock. Whoa. He _laughed_. He gave a small smile. It sounded nice. He stood up and grabbed the sword, holding it with both hands and faced the taller man.

"Okay! I think I can swing this sword now!" Ichigo yelled with a confident smirk.

"Give a practice swing." Kenpachi said, refusing to attack the younger man if he didn't know how to use the sword.

Ichigo mocked his words, which made the man frown, and gave a swing. He smirked when he didn't fall over. He stood straight and faced the man with a cocky grin.

"See, I can-"

He widened his eyes when the sword almost touched his face when Kenpachi swung it. He paled and swallowed hard, looking up, seeing the man give a smirk. He scowled and swung his sword, only to frown when Kenpachi easily blocked it.

Oh, like hell he was going to be shown up by this guy!

Yachiru watched from behind the window in the other room with a wide smile. She giggled when she saw the tall man's look, seeing his eyes shine when Ichigo tried to hit him. He was having so much fun! She watched as sparks flew in the air, already seeing Ichigo sweating profusely and panting. He still needed to practice.

Ichigo was already collapsed on the floor while Kenpachi stood and stared at him with a disappointed frown. Ichigo stared at him and scowled.

"Don't look at me like that!" Ichigo snapped, folding his arms over his chest. "This is the first time I actually ever held a sword. Not a wooden sword, a _real_ one." He sat up with a sigh. "Can you just teach me how to fight hand to hand?"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Ichigo was about to jump for glee when the taller man's leg shot out, making him quickly dodge it with wide eyes. He turned his head and glared at the tall man, seeing him throw the sword to the side.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WERE GOING TO START?"

Kenpachi smirked and quickly jumped forward, making Ichigo snap his eyes wide open and start yelling curses when he tried dodging the attacks from the man.

::

"When I said I wanted to fight, I didn't mean fight to the death." Ichigo said, holding an ice pack to his head with a scowl while glaring at the tall man with an evil look in his eyes while both were in the kitchen. "Look at me! I had to bandage my cheek, my arm, and my leg." He said, holding out his arm and pointing to his cheek.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes, wondering how someone that scared a lot of people was actually a big baby. Ichigo rubbed his other arm, only to wince and lift up his sleeve when he saw a bruise already forming. He scowled. Damn.

"I'm sure I'll get better. And when I do, I am going to kick your ass!" Ichigo yelled, standing up and pointing at the man with his eyes wide with rage.

Kenpachi stared at him blankly.

He turned away, which made Ichigo's chance to look intimidating turn to mush.

He sat down, seeing Yachiru skip into the kitchen and jump onto a stool around the island in the kitchen. She grinned at him, which made him grin in return before quickly scowling and making sure the tall man didn't see. Good. He was still facing away... while talking on the phone. Was he on the phone this whole time? Ichigo widened his eyes. Which meant that the person on the other side heard his threats!

He scowled and hit his head on the island, only to mutter a small "Ow" a second later.

Kenpachi hung up the phone and told the two that he ordered pizza, telling Ichigo he was going to drive him home later when he was done, and left. Ichigo stared after him. Huh. He seemed calm. He quickly drank the water in front of him and turned his head, blinking when he saw Yachiru staring at him with a wide sneaky smile.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

That was all she said before jumping off the stool and skipping away with a bright happy smile. Ichigo frowned in confusion before shrugging, taking the ice pack off his head with a hiss. Ah. That was the last thing Kenpachi did. Hit his head and he went down, unconscious. A few moments later he woke up and saw Kenpachi and Yachiru staring down at him.

He then told them not to say a word.

Now he hurt, he was going to eat pizza, and he was alone in the kitchen.

He jumped off the stool and put the ice pack on the island, no idea where to put it, and decided to hunt down Kenpachi. But when he walked by the front door, he jolted screamed when it suddenly opened, not expecting to see anyone. He turned to see who it was, only to blink when he saw Nnoitra.

The tall man stared at him before widening his eye.

"Shit! I didn't know ya were goin' ta be here!" Nnoitra yelled, turning his head and staring at the door.

"Wha-"

He widened his eyes when he was lifted up and brought to a room, quickly told by Nnoitra to stay quiet while he left, telling him not to make so much as a peep. When he shut the door Ichigo blinked several times, wondering what just happened.

"Why the hell is Berry here?" Nnoitra whispered harshly as he glared at the tall man, who sat in his office with an indifferent look.

"...Why are _you_ here?"

"Did ya happen ta forget this is poker night?" Nnoitra asked as he shook in anger. "I arrived with Grimmjow, an' Stark said he was going to be here in ten minutes!" He said, pointing down the hallway.

Kenpachi paused before looking up in thought.

"Shit."

Nnoitra gave the man a look as his eye twitched. Damn idiot. What the hell were they going to do now? Kenpachi always forgot about poker night until they went over to his house, but Berry was _not_ supposed to be there! Wait a second...

"Why _is_ Berry here?" Nnoitra asked as he gave the other tall man a suspicious stare.

"He wanted ta learn how ta fight." Kenpachi said as he stood up with a frustrated frown. "I thought ya guys were comin' tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah." Nnoitra said sarcastically as he rolled his eye. "An' us tellin' ya at work today that we were comin' here ta play poker meant nothin'?"

Kenpachi glared at the skinny man when Grimmjow poked his head in.

"Here ya guys are!" Grimmjow said with a frown. "Nnoitra, 'Pachi, I need yer help getting' stuff ready. Where do ya keep her chips an' that, 'Pachi?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side when he saw both men staring at him apprehensively. "What?"

"Nothin'. This way." Kenpachi said, walking down the carpeted hallway with a frown.

Grimmjow continued to frown with a suspicious stare when he followed the tall man, making Nnoitra frown and walk in the other direction. When he got to a door, he stopped and looked back, making sure no one was watching and opened the door, staring at the Strawberry, who looked through several books.

"Berry, I need ya ta be quiet fer a while." Nnoitra said, giving the Strawberry a frown.

"Why am I in here?" Ichigo asked with a scowl as he held a book. "I was going to have pizza, then next thing I know you walk in and throw me into this room!" He whispered harshly. "And look at this! Kenpachi has Shakespeare." He said as he looked through the book.

Nnoitra gave the small man a blank look and quickly told him what was happening, which made Ichigo's expressions go from angry, to awe, to shock, and then horror. He started to yell, which resulted in the tall man covering his mouth and making sure no one was coming. He quickly told Ichigo to shut up, don't make a sound, and left.

Ichigo scowled and sat in the corner of the room, reading the book with very little light.

Just great.

Just fantastic.

Right now, he had to hide because his boss failed to tell him that it was poker night... which he did not know all four men had on a regular basis. He paused when he heard a doorbell, hiding behind the couch in the room.

Kenpachi was frowning all the while, hearing Yachiru answer the door, and then seeing Stark walk into the kitchen, seeing everyone walking around while getting snacks ready.

"Hey, Stark. Nice ta see ya up an' about." Grimmjow said, opening a bag of chips and sticking one in his mouth. "Usually yer at yer house an' sleepin' by now."

"I would never miss this night." Stark said, an out of character smug smirk on his face.

Nnoitra's eye gleamed as he grinned widely.

"Better watch out, guys. I think Stark's gettin' cocky right now." Nnoitra said, walking out of the kitchen with a smirk, which was quickly replaced with a frown when he placed the bowl of chips on the table in the dining room.

Grimmjow walked in, followed by Kenpachi, who had a wide grin on his face. Nnoitra sat down while the others sat down after him, Grimmjow dealing the cards. When Kenpachi glanced at Nnoitra, he frowned in confusion when he saw him nodding towards the end of the hall. His frown deepened. The Strawberry was in there?

Shit.

Ichigo hid in the room, too panicked to try and read. This was all Kenpachi's fault! He listened to the noise outside the room, his eyes narrowed in concentration, making sure not to be out in the open and expose himself if someone happened to walk into the room.

He was going to try and beat up Kenpachi and get the hell out of there without being seen!

He scowled.

There goes his good day.

* * *

**I'd like to thank RamecupMiso, TigerTearz, shadowxofxdarkness, Crescent Luna Moon, MidnightTune36, Sergeant LemoOoN, Kahlem, miszxbrii, bloodytears87, Kichou, I-KillU-For-Yaoi, lover1492, Mina Hikari, ZombieKaiya, hikaru. of. sora, cmsrawrr, and autumnannette19 for reviewing and those for favoring my stories. ^^ Much appreciated.**

**I am sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I had hit quite a writer's block. And I was also informed that stories are being reported and deleted for explicit stories. So, you never know. I might not be here next time. O: But I will continue to update my stories if my account is deleted sooner or later.**


	19. Chapter 19

His heart was pounding a million miles per hour.

He stayed behind the couch and rocked back and forth like a mental person, his eyes wide and hyperventilating. He froze when he heard a chair scrape against the floor and sighed out of relief when nothing happened. Kenpachi was dead. _Dead_! He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart and hope to find a way to get out of there.

He raised his eyebrows when he heard the doorbell, crawling to the other side of the couch, still behind the furniture, trying to listen to the conversation, a scowl on his face all the while.

Pizza?

He blinked and widened his eyes with rage.

_His_ pizza!

Kenpachi frowned deeply when he closed the door, holding the pizza and turning his head to stare at the others, seeing them staring at him with curious stares, all holding their cards calmly. He glared at them. He just couldn't walk into the back and say this pizza was for him and Yachiru. First, he would eat it in the dining room and not another room when all his colleagues were in another. And second, he was pretty sure Ichigo would kill him if he ate his pizza.

He groaned out of frustration, walking into the dining room, seeing Grimmjow and Nnoitra raise their eyebrows while Stark stared at his cards.

"Pass me a piece!" Grimmjow said with a wide grin.

Ichigo raised his head and widened his eyes at the same time his stomach growled. They were eating his pizza! Oh, yeah. Kenpachi was definitely dead. He closed his eyes and was about to breathe out when the door opened, making him jolt and widen his eyes. He stayed quiet and out of sight, only to hear a snicker.

"Mr. Jiruga?" Ichigo asked as he peered out from behind the couch.

Nnoitra grinned widely while the Strawberry scowled. But once he saw the plate with two pizzas, his snapped his attention to the food in the tall man's hands. He was too excited that Kenpachi was going to teach him how to fight that he forgot to eat when he left his house.

"Is that for me?" Ichigo asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yea-"

Nnoitra stopped and frowned when the Strawberry's stomach suddenly growled, seeing Ichigo glare at him, as if daring him to say another word. He rolled his eyes and held out the pizzas, seeing the Strawberry come out of his hiding spot and grab the pizzas, running behind the couch once more.

"They ain't gonna find ya." Nnoitra said as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, yeah? Try being in _my_ position and see how _you_ like it." Ichigo muttered, eating one of his pizzas with a scowl, glaring at a spot on the wall.

"I think I'd like it if ya were on top." Nnoitra said with a large lecherous grin on his face.

He flinched when a book hit his face, shaking in anger and glaring at the smirking Strawberry. He rolled his eyes, telling the smaller man to stay put, and turned around. Once he walked out of the room the scowl on Ichigo's face deepened. After he finished eating he put both his hands on his head, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

How to get out of there?

Think, Ichigo, _think_!

He turned his head, seeing a bathroom. He scowled. It was like whatever he saw, he needed to do something. But if he flushed, his bosses would hear and be thinking what the hell was that. Damn. He looked away from the bathroom, going to hold it for now.

What was he going to do?

He stayed behind the couch, his eyes narrowed, waiting and listening.

Their card games didn't last long, right?

::

_Three Hours Later_

Ichigo scowled deeply, glaring at one spot on the wall. This was taking forever! Were card games usually this long? Jeez! He had to go bathroom. Kenpachi was going to pay! He stayed behind the couch, looking outside and seeing the sky turning red, which meant that the sun was setting.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed quietly, wanting to punch the wall, but not risking it.

For all he knew, one of those guys out there probably had pretty good hearing.

Ah, screw it.

He was going to the bathroom.

He got up and tip toed across the room, heading for the bathroom. When he heard a yell, he jumped and hid behind the couch, only to realize someone had won. He scowled and got up once more, quietly closing the door behind him.

He turned on the light and frowned.

Damn.

Toilet was being fixed. Of all the times for... Ah, damn. He was going to get bladder infection. Unless... he went outside the window. He stood quietly, considering before shaking his head at the thought. Before he walked out of the bathroom, he stopped and glanced at the clothes on the floor.

A large jacket with a repair logo on it, a cap, and a tool box.

The wheels in Ichigo's head started moving, staring at them before slowly widening his eyes with realization. He quickly grabbed the jacket, cap, and tool box.

In the dining hall, all four men held cards quietly, determination burning in their eyes. It was safe to say that... Kenpachi and Nnoitra... completely forgot about Ichigo in the room, both grinning widely. Grimmjow smirked, looking at his cards. Stark looked calmly at his hand, raising his eyes to meet the others' stares.

They all had to blink when they heard a door open, breaking their concentration, all turning their heads.

Someone walked out of the hallway, their hand holding the cap on their head.

"Fixed your toilet, sir." The man said in a very deep voice as he walked by.

Kenpachi stared at the man in confusion. They weren't supposed to fix his toilet until the next day... He widened his eyes with realization a second later, Nnoitra also widening his eyes, both Grimmjow and Stark staring with confusion. Both the men with eye patches inwardly cursed. They forgot all about Ichigo!

The poorly disguised man walked out the front door, slamming it shut behind himself.

It was quiet.

Grimmjow frowned in confusion.

Stark stared at his cards.

Nnoitra rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Kenpachi got up and went for the door.

Ichigo sighed out of relief, walking down the towards the side walk from the drive way. Now, on his way home... He stopped and cursed, stomping his foot. It took almost a half an hour to drive there, now he has to walk home?

He grumbled and started walking, only to pause when he noticed a very tall shadow covering him.

He turned.

One eye stared at him.

He immediately began to scowl.

"Do you _know_... what just happened?" Ichigo asked, an obvious twitch in his eye, the cap on his head concealing his shocking orange hair. The tall man opened his mouth, but the small pissed off man cut him off. "I... _I_ was in your guest bedroom... for three _hours_! I had to go to the bathroom, but I was too scared to make any noise! I am late to feed Zangetsu! I _still_ have to go to the bathroom! Oh, but that's not all... I have to _walk_ back all the way to my apartment!" He whispered harshly in case someone heard his ranting.

"I could give ya a ri-"

"No! I am too angry right now to accept anything from you!" Ichigo snapped, turning around and stomping away.

Kenpachi frowned and ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply and cursing. He paused when the Strawberry stopped and turn, still giving him a scowl and glare.

"And I'm _going_ to beat you! I just have to choose a different sword!" Ichigo snapped once more before walking away.

Kenpachi frowned deeply as he inwardly cursed.

The Strawberry was mad at him.

::

Shit.

He should've accepted that ride.

Ichigo walked down the side walk, still very far from his apartment, and very cold. It was now dark. He was wearing someone's jacket and still wore the cap. He scowled. He left his damn jacket back there, too.

Stupid Kenpachi.

He was dead.

DEAD!

He looked up, seeing the street lights go on, the sky dark, and a very long road. He cursed everything he passed. The trees. The shrubs. The lights. The dog.

...

...

...

Well, not the dog.

He's not _that_ cruel.

Grimmjow was driving down the street, knowing he was going to be driving for a while, when he saw the person that walked out of Kenpachi's house. He quirked a brow questioningly, wondering where the guy's truck was. Curious, he pulled up beside him, the other window going down as he drove beside the man as he walked.

"Hey!" Grimmjow called, seeing the man pause and stare at him.

Since it was dark Ichigo couldn't see who it was, so he lent forward and widened his eyes a second later. He stood straight, pulling the cap over his eyes, very tense. Grimmjow quirked a brow once more, wondering what the guy's problem was.

"Hey, where do ya live?" Grimmjow asked as he frowned.

Ichigo blinked.

Was his boss... going to give him a ride?

He scoffed.

Yeah, right.

Grimmjow was a rich guy. He was probably just... bored or something.

"Uh... in the city." Ichigo said in the deepest voice he could muster.

Apparently, after several months of trying to talk like a woman he was surprised he wasn't a voice actor. He would have laughed at himself if it wasn't for the man in the car. His boss, he had to add.

"Hop in." Grimmjow said. "I'll give ya a ride."

Ichigo blinked.

Did he hear right?

"Uh... aren't you scared I might... I don't know, _rob_ you?" Ichigo asked in his still deep voice, giving his boss a strange look.

"Ya fixed 'Pachi's toilet, didn't ya?"

...

...

...

...

_That's_ why he was offering to give him a ride? He slowly nodded and saw Grimmjow motion him into the car. Several curses went through his mind. If his boss found out who he really was and found out his real gender, he was in _big_ trouble!

But considering how long it would take to get to his apartment, he reluctantly agreed and hopped in, his eyes wide and staring out the window.

He was tense.

Grimmjow started driving, glancing at the other man and frowning in confusion when he refused to look at him and thank him. He just gave him a ride for free, dammit! He rolled his eyes, concentrating on the road.

When they went under a street light he asked the other man where he lived.

That's when Ichigo went stiff, his eyes wide.

Dammit! He couldn't give him his address!

He would know who he is and fire him.

So, he said the first address that passed through his mind.

His father's house.

So, there he was, sitting in his boss's car, cursing himself and wondering _why_ did he picked his father's house, and wearing a disguise. And the cap barely hid his hair. Ah, how he hated when he got into these situations.

He didn't have to worry about it when he wasn't _forced_ to wear _clothes_ that were made for women. But thanks to his father, who he was going to beat, he now had to worry about people discovering his secret.

Ah, this felt like a manga to him or something.

He turned his head slightly, seeing Grimmjow looking straight ahead.

He froze.

What if his boss recognized him? He quickly looked away, rigid and refusing to move a muscle, holding in a breath. It was still a long ways to his dad's house. So, he had about twenty or twenty five minutes to try and stay hidden.

Which is kinda hard to do.

He stayed quiet for half the trip, which was irritating Grimmjow.

He turned his gaze to the man he picked up, a scowl etched onto his face, giving the man a glare. He just offered the man a ride all the way back to the city and he doesn't even thank or talk to him? He should just kick him out now. He was just about to do so when the man's hair caught his attention, looking at the street before looking at the other man's hair once more.

Orange.

He slowly quirked a brow, paying attention to the street and looking at the man several times. He noted how the man always looked out the window, not looking in his direction. So, he tried to make small talk.

"Name's Grimmjow."

Ichigo jumped at the sound of the man's voice.

"Uh..."

Oh, shit! He couldn't use his name! He had a feeling a lot of people didn't exactly have names that meant Strawberry, which was _not_ what his name stood for, so he couldn't really use Ichigo. So...

"Shirosaki." Ichigo replied with a shrug.

Sorry, cuz.

"Shirosaki?" Grimmjow asked, seeing the man slowly nod. "So, can I ask a question?"

"S-Shoot."

"Why's yer hair orange?"

Ichigo froze and widened his eyes.

"Uh... you know. I thought it'd be cool and dyed my hair." Ichigo said with another shrug, smiling nervously. "M-My friends said they loved it so I decided to dye my hair this color since then. You know, the whole delinquent look."

The Strawberry inwardly scoffed at himself. The delinquent look? Jeez. How more pathetic can that get?

Grimmjow nodded with a grunt.

"I know someone with orange hair." Grimmjow said, glancing at the other man.

"R-Really? Oh, wow." Ichigo muttered as he thickly swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth.

"Yeah. Says it's natural."

"Natural? No way. Orange hair _cannot_ be natural." Ichigo said with a nervous chuckle leaving his mouth. "The person was probably just kidding or something."

"It's a woman."

Ichigo scowled. No, he _wasn't_. He had the distinct feeling his boss was talking about him. He scoffed quietly. Yeah, right. Who else had orange hair?

"Really? Girlfriend?"

"No."

Damn right he wasn't. If he _did_ say he was his girlfriend, or boyfriend in the case, he was going to drop kick him. He looked out the window and cleared his throat.

"Yeah." Grimmjow muttered, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Just when they were about to go around the corner, almost to Isshin's house, Grimmjow parked the car next to the curb, making Ichigo stiffen. He chuckled nervously.

"Uh... I can walk from here." Ichigo said as he opened the door.

Grimmjow reached across and shut it, making the Strawberry freeze swallowed thickly. His boss stared at him with a hard look on his face, his mouth in a tight line and his eyebrows drawn together. Ichigo would have liked the serious look, if he had not been in a situation like this. He chuckled nervously.

"Is... something wrong, sir?" Ichigo asked in his still deep voice.

"Ya almost look like that woman, ya know?" Grimmjow said as he raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo's heart was racing as he struggled to form a sentence.

"Are you calling me a woman?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"No... 'm sayin' ya act like that woman. If not fer the sudden shyness, I'd have ta guess ya would act exactly like that person." Grimmjow said as his eyes hardened, seeing the man sweating now.

"I-I have no idea what you're saying." Ichigo said with a nervous grin on his face.

He tried opening the door, but Grimmjow locked it. Dammit! He should have walked! You and your dam laziness, Ichigo! He stayed quiet, his hands clenched and his back straight, his eyes wide as he avoided his gaze from the man.

"What 'm sayin' is ya act exactly like someone I know."

"So... can I go?" Ichigo asked, his eyes still wide.

"Sure."

He relaxed when he heard the doors unlock, reaching for the door and about to run like he never had before, when Grimmjow grabbed his chin and turned his head, suddenly staring into the eyes of his boss. He widened his eyes as curses went through his mind.

Grimmjow blinked and narrowed his eyes when he saw the color of the man's eyes and the face.

"...Strawberry?"

"I'm sorry!" Ichigo yelled, pushing the man back and opening the door.

He ran down the street, leaving Grimmjow's car door wide open, running down the street as he glanced back momentarily, his heart racing. He was scared. Scared. He was fucking scared! His boss saw him! Dammit!

He ran down the street, ignoring the people that stared at him curiously.

Grimmjow sat up and shook his head, looking through the front window and cursing. He wasn't anywhere in sight. He reached across and shut the door, tapping his fingers on the wheel and staying there for several long moments before pulling out and driving down the street.

Ichigo, not wanting to go home yet, just in case his boss went there, went straight for Shinji's house.

Shinji wasn't expecting anyone to be pounding on his door at ten, so, he got up from his couch and walked over to his door, looking through the peep hole. When he saw his friend he quirked a brow and unlocked the door.

"Wha-"

"I'M IN SERIOUS SHIT!" Ichigo yelled, slamming the door shut behind himself, his eyes wide.

Shinji blinked and stared at his friend with a baffled look on his face, seeing Ichigo turn and lock the door and look out the peep hole like he was checking to see if he was followed. But the first thing he said made Ichigo start glaring at him.

"What's with the getup?"

* * *

**I thank miszxbrii, RamecupMiso, TigerTearz, lover1492, Sergeant LemoOoN, Kahlem, bloodytears87, Totoromo, BonneNuit, shadowxofxdarkness, MidnightTune36, Ichiberrylover, Kichou, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, cmsrawrr, Masked Hatter, GeneralSurgeonKitten, LyraZeldaCyndaquil, and littlexcutiexqueen for reviewing and those for favoring my story. ^^ It is very much appreciated. **

**Oh, yes. I must say that most of my stories are OCC. And I apologize for the very late update. I have had yet another writer's block. But thank you for staying with the story this far. ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

"What?" Shinji asked with wide eyes after having heard the Strawberry's story.

"Yeah. One of my other bosses saw me." Ichigo said, sitting on his friend's couch, his face buried in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I don't know what to do."

"Are ya an idiot?" Shinji asked, his eyebrow raised.

"S-Shut up! I didn't want to walk home." Ichigo mumbled as he looked to the side with a scowl. "And I didn't have any money with me for a cab. Nor did I want to accept a ride from Kenpachi."

"What kinda ride?" Shinji asked with a large grin.

"You know perfectly well what kind of ride I mean."

"So... another one of yer bosses found out... Whoo! Well, Ichi, all I can say I good luck." Shinji said with a shrug, shaking his head lightly as he gazed at his friend. "Well, what can I say? Hope he was drunk an' didn' see anythin'?"

"It'd be better if you were supportive!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at his friend. "My other boss found out now I... I have to find out if he actually _did_ see me." He muttered as he hung his head. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm sooo dead."

"Of course yer not dead." Shinji said while shaking his head. "But... they might sue you."

"_Not_ making me feel better."

"Oh, I'm _suppose_ ta make ya feel better?"

Ichigo gave his friend a blank stare, seeing Shinji grin before shrugging. He sighed and leaned against the couch, rubbing his forehead. This was just what he needed. More stress. He scowled and looked at the ceiling.

Kenpachi and Nnoitra knew.

Aizen knew.

And Grimmjow probably knew.

How much worse could this get? He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He would just... have to confront his boss and ask if he knew. If he did... he'd have to quit. That's what he decided if another one of his bosses found out. And he intended to do just that.

"What do I do?" Ichigo muttered, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Go home?"

Ichigo shot the other man a glare.

"Hey. It's almost eleven. It's late."

"Can't you be a friend and let me stay the night?"

"Fine. But don't expect me ta let ya use my toothbrush."

"Why the hell would I even use _your_ toothbrush?"

::

Ichigo stared at the ceiling, laying on the couch, still wide awake. He was exhausted, but he couldn't fall asleep, which really just sucked. He frowned and raised his hand, staring at it. If only his mother was still with them.

He'd go to her for this problem.

But she wouldn't guess that his idiot father would force him to wear clothing for women. He scowled and glared at the ceiling. This plan was stupid from the beginning, yet he went with it. Oh, god!

Was he getting as dumb as his father?

He scoffed.

Yeah, right.

Like that's ever going to happen.

He covered his face with his hands, letting out a groan. What time was it? He reached for the coffee table and grabbed his watch, checking the time and scowling. It was three in the morning. Fuck. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Well, this was a predicament.

A few months ago he was as straight as they came.

But by spending a few months with his bosses, he was starting... to develop feelings... for _all_ of them. Ugh. This was new. He didn't usually like _men_. He's had a few girlfriends, but that was it. He didn't like men. Sure, a few guys asked him out, but he always refused. But these guys... ah, it was like they oozed sexy all the time.

He wouldn't mind even talking to Renji about his problem, seeing as he knew, as well.

Even though they were rivals, or... the tattooed man wanted him, they sort of had a friendship. Was he in town? He scowled. Nah, he didn't think so. With a guy that was stuck up as that Kuchiki guy, he couldn't really blame Renji if he was being put to work.

He grabbed his hair and yelled loudly.

"Be quiet over there! 'M tryin' ta sleep!"

"Sorry!" Ichigo whispered with a nervous look.

Oh, when was he ever this nervous... Well, when Aizen told him he knew. And that other time. And... Well, he's been nervous for the last couple of months, but this probably took the cake!

Well, except that time Nnoitra found out.

What a _treat_ that was.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

This could be better.

::

Ichigo gulped, staring at the double doors, wearing his... clothes... that were made for women. Today, it seemed the doors looked larger than they usually did. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Stark had to run to his house to get something, so this was the only time to confront the man.

He raised his hand tentatively and lightly knocked.

"What!"

He jumped.

He heard _that_?

He swallowed hard and opened the door, seeing Grimmjow concentrating all his attention on two pieces of papers, his eyes hard. Wow. He never seen the man look so serious... except for the night before. But wow.

Ichigo silently shut the door behind him, seeing Grimmjow look up with a deep frown on his face.

"What do ya want!" Grimmjow snapped, giving the Strawberry a glare. "Can't ya see 'm busy!"

"Uh... I see that... Mr. Je-"

"Hurry up!"

"Uh, do you... remember... seeing something strange yesterday?" Ichigo asked, his voice strangely high.

Grimmjow continued to give him that hard look, making him swallow nervously and start to sweat. The blue haired man rubbed his chin, as if actually thinking, making Ichigo relax slightly. But when their eyes met he tensed and stood straight.

"Yeah, actually."

Ichigo widened his eyes and nodded.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow said, standing up and seeing the Strawberry look to the side to avoid his look. He started his way towards the disguised man. "Seen a guy that was so quiet, it was irritatin'. Strange fellow."

"Really?" Ichigo asked nervously, his heart racing a million miles per hour.

Oh, god! He was going to die from the suspense!

"Yeah..."

Grimmjow stood in front of him, slightly taller than him, staring at him with a hard, serious look it made Ichigo want to piss his pants. He leaned close to him, Ichigo swallowing hard with a nervous look on his face.

"...But it is jus' 'Pachi."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Huh?"

Ichigo stared at the other man with a baffled expression on his face, his eyes wide and seeing Grimmjow shrug with a large grin on his face. The Strawberry ran his words through his head over and over again.

"'Pachi's so quiet, ain't he?" Grimmjow asked as he turned and started for his desk.

"...Huh?" Ichigo repeated with that baffled look still on his face.

"What? I said 'm busy didn't I?" Grimmjow said as he turned and gave the Strawberry a frown.

Ichigo hesitantly nodded, seeing the blue haired man wave him away. He paused before turning and making his way out of the room, silently closing the door behind himself. He stayed there, even when Stark walked through the elevator doors and stared at him, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Ms. Kurosa-"

"Call me Ichigo."

That's all the Strawberry said before walking past the man, his eyes still wide and in a daze. Stark delicately raised an eyebrow before yawning and making his way into the office.

"What happened?" Stark asked, seeing the other man staring intently at the two pieces of paper he held.

"Huh? Oh, nothin'." Grimmjow said dismissively, concentration etched onto his face.

He held two pictures.

They were both of Ichigo.

Only... one was him wearing his female clothing, glaring into the lens and scowling. The other... was him wearing male clothing. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. Yeah, they looked exactly the same...

::

Kenpachi frowned, holding a pile of papers in front of the Strawberry, having told them he needed them sent out. But the little guy didn't even respond. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, seeing Ichigo snap out of his trance and stare at him.

"Kenpachi?"

The tall man frowned. Didn't he notice him?

"The fuck's up with ya?" Kenpachi asked, setting the papers in front of the Strawberry. "Ya been outta it since ya came outta that room." He said as he nodded to the main office.

"Uh... just, ya know... cramps."

Kenpachi gave Ichigo a blank look.

"...What?"

Ichigo scowled and stood up, grabbing the tall man's large hand and dragged him back to his office. The door slammed shut while Nnoitra watched the whole ordeal, his arms folded over his chest and leaning against the wall. He heard muttering from the room, hearing the other deeper voice start talking in a questioning tone. The other started getting quiet.

After that it was silence.

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow with a frown.

"WHAT?"

The door slammed open, Kenpachi stalking out with an enraged expression on his face, dragging Ichigo by his arm, heading across the room. Nnoitra kept frowning, about to ask what happened when he was shoved into his office, his door slamming shut behind the tall man.

"What the fuck was that for, ya bastard!" Nnoitra yelled as he stood straight.

Ichigo stood silently, his eyes wide as he gazed at the floor.

"Guess what this little shithead did!" Kenpachi roared, motioning to the disguised man in the room.

"What?" Nnoitra asked as his expression suddenly went uncharacteristically serious.

Kenpachi started explaining, Ichigo standing in the corner of the room and trying to look invisible while Nnoitra's expression started to go insane. He looked really, _really_ mad. Soon both tall men started glaring at the Strawberry, seeing him grin nervously. He couldn't try to seem more tough. They towered over him and were strong as oxes.

"The hell is wrong with ya!" Nnoitra snapped, his arms folded over his chest.

Ichigo scowled.

They both stared at him like he was a child.

"I didn't want to walk _all_ the way home!" Ichigo defended himself, almost pouting.

"The hell didn't ya accept a ride from Kenpachi!" Nnoitra yelled, motioning to the other tall man.

"Because I was left in one of his guest rooms for three goddamn hours and I had to pee!" Ichigo snapped as he shook in anger, giving the taller man a glare.

Nnoitra couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face before shaking his head and glaring at the Strawberry once more. Kenpachi frowned and rolled his eyes. Ichigo felt small. Not small, as in height. But from their glares he wanted to hide. He looked to the side but Kenpachi grabbed his chin and turned his head, paling when he saw the man's glare.

"You. Are. Fucked." Nnoitra said, shaking his head with a frown. "What're we gonna do? Grimmjow ain't Stark's second hand man fer nothin'. He's smart enough ta take over this company if Stark wanted ta retire! Which ain't anytime soon."

Kenpachi stood straight, staring at the other tall man, narrowing his eye. Nnoitra stared back calmly and slowly started grinning. Ichigo stared in confusion. What was going on?

::

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! LET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Ichigo's eyes were wide, seeing Grimmjow tied to a chair, thrashing violently and yelling out curses while glaring at him and the two taller men. Nnoitra was cackling while Kenpachi smirked, all three standing in front of the blue haired man. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes dangerously and glared at them.

He was going to go copy something when he was suddenly tackled from behind. And after fifteen minutes of fighting with whoever it was, he found himself tied to a fucking chair! He glared at the three responsible.

"When Stark comes back I'm gonna get 'im ta suspend all of you!" Grimmjow yelled as he kept thrashing. "An' Strawberry! The hell's wrong with ya! I didn't take ya ta ever do somethin' like this with these two!"

"Uh... they told me it was a party." Ichigo lied, trying to stifle his laughter.

He's never once, ever, seen Grimmjow act so mad.

"So, Grimm, tell me somethin'." Nnoitra muttered, circling around the blue haired man with a wide amused grin plastered on his face, taking up most of his features. "How come ya seem a bit distracted?"

"'CAUSE 'M TIED TA THIS FUCKIN' CHAIR!" Grimmjow roared, struggling harder against the rope.

Nnoitra frowned. He rubbed his chin.

"'Kay, then, why're ya bein' more grumpy 'n usual?" Nnoitra asked as he stared intently at the man.

Grimmjow groaned and hung his head. Why couldn't they let him go so he could kick their asses! He started yelling once more, struggling against the bindings, panting heavily in anger. Ichigo couldn't help but grin. He looked so helpless. Which wasn't great, but it felt strange seeing him look so... vulnerable.

"Can't ya jus' let me go?" Grimmjow asked with a dark look in his eyes.

"Ichi,"

The Strawberry turned his head, seeing Kenpachi staring at him. He scowled and went for the door, shutting it behind himself. Both Nnoitra and Kenpachi stared at Grimmjow, seeing him stare at them with a glare.

"The hell's this all 'bout?" Grimmjow asked with a deep frown.

"Jus' need ta ask ya a few questions. Nothin' ta worry 'bout." Nnoitra said, an impossibly wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, we're not gonna beat ya up or anythin'." Kenpachi said with a smirk.

"That makes me _so_ happy." Grimmjow replied sarcastically, a dark look still on his face.

They were dead once he got loose. Dead!

Ichigo stood outside, waiting quietly while glancing at the main office doors in case Stark got curious as to where Grimmjow was. He heard murmuring from the room, hearing some snickering, curses, and something breaking.

Were they beating him up or something?

Then everything went quiet after they heard Grimmjow's voice.

Both Kenpachi and Nnoitra came walking out of the room, staring expectantly at the Strawberry. Ichigo frowned in confusion, seeing Kenpachi roll his eyes and motion him into the room.

Ichigo paled.

"We questioned 'im, but he won't say shit." Nnoitra said, shaking his head as he let out an aggravated groan. "He asked us ta let ya talk ta 'im. So, will ya?"

"...It's not like I have a choice." Ichigo muttered, looking at the floor with a scowl. "I need to know anyway."

Nnoitra grinned widely and patted the Strawberry's head like he was a child, making Ichigo's scowl deepen while Kenpachi pushed him towards the room. He walked in and cringed when the door was shut behind him. Ah, it was like being sent to his own death.

He had to shiver when he saw Grimmjow glaring at him.

Her nervously sent a grin at the man.

"...I will kill 'em when ya untie me." Grimmjow said, glaring at the Strawberry. "And ya _better_."

"Uh... I have a question fir-"

"I have a question!" Grimmjow snapped, pausing before cursing when he saw the Strawberry jump. He took a deep breath. "Ichigo,"

Ichigo widened his eyes slightly. Whoa. Did he just call him by his first name? For the first time? It must be serious if he's going to call him by his first name, right? He stared nervously at the hard look he was receiving, noticing Grimmjow looked serious like he did the day before.

"...Are you a man?"

Ichigo froze, widening his eyes. His heart skipped a beat. Grimmjow stared at him with a hard, questioning look. He swallowed hard and stood straight, his eyebrows pulled together with a confident look on his face. Grimmjow raised a brow, seeing the sudden confidence.

"Yes."

Nnoitra cursed from outside the room, but they ignored it. Grimmjow widened his eyes slightly. Ichigo sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for it. Waiting for the shock.

"Whoo! Well, I thought ya acted weird fer a woman, then yesterday... man, I kinda figured that."

Ichigo snapped his eyes wide open, surprisingly seeing a grin on Grimmjow's face. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to think of something to say, seeing the blue haired man struggle.

"Now, c'mon! I don't wanna be tied ta a chair all damn day." Grimmjow said, motioning towards the rope.

"W-Wait! You don't... mind?" Ichigo asked, seeing the man shrug.

"Not really."

The door slammed open and in came a grinning Nnoitra.

"Well, Grimmy, I didn't think ya'd be such a great fuckin' bastard! If ya weren't you I would be huggin' ya!" Nnoitra yelled, pulling out a knife and cutting the rope.

"Shuddap!" Grimmjow yelled as he stood, rubbing his arms. "Ya should jus' be glad 'm not sayin' shit! Strawberry gives me enough entertainment here and that's enough. Now shut up, get out, an' don't ever do that again."

"Ooooh, scary." Nnoitra muttered with a grin and a snicker, following the blue haired man.

Ichigo stayed in the room, his eyes still wide before closing them with a sigh leaving his mouth. It was determined.

Grimmjow knew.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head and seeing Kenpachi give him a hard, questioning stare. Ichigo grinned nervously.

"Uh... just shocked, you know." Ichigo said with a shrug. "Didn't think he'd know."

Kenpachi frowned and grunted, turning and walking out of the room. Ichigo grabbed the chair and pushed it against the wall, walking out of the empty room and shutting the door. He sighed, walking towards his desk, seeing Grimmjow grin at him before he walked into the main office. Ichigo gave a small smile back.

Once he was left alone he stared at his lap, no longer smiling.

The hours went by, Ichigo doing everything his bosses asked, not even yelling at them, just smiling most of the time. They all thought it was strange, but quickly shook it off. At the end of the day Nnoitra almost had a skip in his walk. The weekend! Ah, what a joyous day. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, Kenpachi walking past him, all heading for the elevator.

"'M buyin' drinks!" Nnoitra yelled with a wide grin.

"Great!" Grimmjow yelled with wide grin. "Ya fuckin' owe me anyway fer tyin' me up, asshole."

"Ah, fuck you, too."

Kenpachi stopped and turned his head, seeing Ichigo stay at his desk. Seeing his look, Ichigo gave a grin.

"I'm just finishing up some work." Ichigo said, holding up a pile of papers.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and frowned, giving a curt nod before getting on the elevator. Once the doors closed Ichigo set the papers down and stood up, heading for the office. He stared at it before raising his arm, a bit hesitant.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Ichigo opened the door, staring at his boss. Stark looked up and stared at him tiredly, raising a brow when he saw the serious almost sad look on the Strawberry's face.

"Mr. Stark... I have to talk to you."

He closed the door behind himself.

* * *

**I thank Totoromo, bloodytears87, miszxbrii, Kahlem, SakaSandora, BettyeK, Mina Hikari, Crescent Luna Moon, RamecupMiso, TigerTearz, vhchin, shadowxofxdarkness, BonneNuit, princessperp, HeyxDiddlexDiddle, LyraZeldaCyndaquil, Sergeant LemoOoN, Obscure Internet Reference, Ichiberrylover, Kichou, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, 2weirs2Btakenserious, MidnightTune36, cmsrawrr, Nikotehfox, wishyful, and OfeliaWolf for reviewing and those for favoring my story. ^^ It is very much appreciated.**

**I will try to write the next chapter as fast as I can. ^^ **


	21. Chapter 21

"I-I-I jus' never expected Strawberry ta be a... a man." Grimmjow said, his voice slurred as he held a cup, staring at the ceiling. "H-He jus' looks so much like a woman, ain't he?"

"Yeah." Nnoitra muttered as he tipped his head back and took a long gulp from his cup.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. They were pathetic. He wasn't worried about them. It actually hurt his pride to say it, but he was worried about Ichigo. The way he looked after he found out Grimmjow knew. Looked like he was regretful.

He lifted the cup towards his lips and took a sip.

While they were drinking, Stark was left in his office, his eyes slightly wide as he stared at the last place Ichigo stood before he left. He stayed silent for a good fifteen minutes before closing his eyes and sighing, rubbing his face tiredly.

He stared at the file in front of him, seeing Ichigo's picture on the side. He picked up the file and stared at it, a tired look on his face. Ichigo had went into the office and gave him a picture, then started explaining why he needed the job and told him he was actually... a male.

Stark narrowed his eyes.

He _knew_ something was strange about him.

He was too butch.

After Ichigo had told him, he said he was going to resign and left his office. He would admit he was a little shocked. He wasn't expecting that.

He closed his eyes and sighed, opening them a second later and staring at the picture Ichigo had given him to confirm he was actually a man. He was grinning at the camera, sitting on the side of a hill with a shirt and jeans, waving to the camera.

Hm, he didn't know anyone that would actually disguise themselves as a woman just for a job.

He stayed quiet and set the picture down, standing up and getting ready to head home for the weekend. He walked out of the office, holding his bag and turning his head to stare at the desk Ichigo used, seeing that he had already packed his stuff.

He walked towards the elevator, pushing the button.

The others weren't going to be too happy on Monday.

Ichigo was almost home, holding a bag while taking a deep breath. He didn't feel anything. He shouldn't have even went there to work in the first place. He wasn't feeling remorseful that he quit. He should be glad. He can start wearing jeans and shirts again.

He can walk around without heels.

Slowly, with a depressed look on his face, he went for his house, carrying a box in his arms. He sighed sullenly as he walked up the steps.

He's never been this depressed since his mother passed away.

Walking inside his house, he set down the box and walked to his room, immediately taking off his clothes and putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Sighing, he walked out of his room and sat on his couch, seeing Zangetsu make his way towards him.

"I'm in trouble." Ichigo muttered as he stared at the shaggy dog.

Zangetsu whined, almost seeming to know that something was upsetting his master. Ichigo sometimes felt like the only one he can go to for advice was his dog, which was really just pathetic.

Ichigo rubbed his forehead, a deep sigh leaving his mouth while looking at the ceiling.

What could he do?

He should tell his dad.

Yeah. Then go on a long trip and hope they forgot about him. He stood up and grabbed his keys and cell phone, heading for the door and putting his shoes on. He sighed before walking out and down the steps.

Thank god it was the weekend.

Grimmjow and them probably won't find out until Monday.

He walked out of his apartment and closed the door behind him, locking it and turning to walk down the steps. He sighed once more and shook his head before closing his eyes. This really, really was a bitch.

What can he do now?

He supposed he could take that job from Aizen. But he didn't really like the man. Shinji also said that the manager of the restaurant he worked at said he would take him back if he asked for the job he had before.

His lips tightened, shaking his head and walking down the sidewalk, just going to go for a long walk until he went to the restaurant to ask for his job back. He couldn't believe it. He scowled. He actually couldn't believe it.

He was sad he quit that job.

Here he should be finally glad that he quit that job and could start wearing his men's clothing again. But he was actually sad he quit. He gave an aggravated sigh and shook his head. He raised his hands and curled his fingers into fists before hitting his head lightly.

Get over it, Ichigo.

That job was nothing.

You only took the job because it had great pay.

You're not sad that you won't see the others.

He walked down the sidewalk quickly, his hands clenched tightly into fists by his sides and his glare concentrated on the ground in front of him. When he looked up he found himself heading towards his dad's house. He walked up to the door and grabbed the door knob before turning it and walking inside.

As soon as Isshin heard the door open he ran for it, about to attack until he faltered at the depressed look his son had on his face. He frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

::

Monday came around. It was the day most people felt slow and tired. People pulled themselves out of bed to face the day head on and go to work to earn money. Some people stayed in bed for a few more minutes. Some people just stayed in bed. Some people were confused when they didn't see the secretary at the desk.

Grimmjow frowned, holding a cup of coffee in his hand, staring at the empty desk in confusion.

He came in a few minutes late. He always came in a few minutes late after nine in the morning. And Ichigo was always there before him. His eyebrows furrowed together as his frown grew, heading towards the office.

Even when both Kenpachi and Nnoitra walked in, Ichigo _still_ hadn't walked in.

And Stark was oddly working instead of sleeping.

Grimmjow frowned when he walked towards the copy room, seeing that Ichigo wasn't there. In fact, his stuff was gone. He narrowed his eyes, seeing Nnoitra glance out of his office and stare at the desk before frowning.

Even _he_ was checking.

Where was Ichigo?

The desk was still empty when lunch rolled around. And that's when the three men walked into Stark's office with frowns on their faces, seeing that the man was looking out the window before he turned to stare at them. He didn't say anything. He knew why they were there. Over the past few months they had grown close to the disguised man. So he assumed they watched out for him.

"Where's Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked while folding his arms over his chest. "...She... is usually here before I arrive to work."

"You can drop the act now." Stark said at the same time all the men in the room blinked. They frowned. "I know that Ichigo Kurosaki is actually a male."

They all widened their eyes and gawked. Stark didn't react to their expressions. Ichigo had a lot of guts to walk into his office and tell him he was a male working as a female. Which was his dad's idea he seemed to point out a lot. Grimmjow slammed his hands on the desk and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man.

"Where is he?"

::

Ichigo slept soundly, frowning slightly when he heard Zangetsu whining. He opened his eyes and glared at the wall before sitting up, looking around his room to see that Zangetsu wasn't in there. Okay… then where is he? He looked around the corner, seeing Zangetsu sitting in front of the door. The Strawberry sighed. He must want to go outside.

Just when he was about to get up the pounding on the door made him freeze and widen his eyes. Oh, god! Who is it!

Burglars?

"Ichigo! Get yer ass out here!"

No! It's _worse_!

It's his former bosses! He crawled under the blanket, his eyes abnormally large. Maybe if he stays quiet they'll leave. Nope. No such luck. They continued pounding on the door, yelling at the people that yelled at _them_ to shut up. The Strawberry scowled when Zangetsu scratched the door.

Stop that!

They'll know he's in there!

"We know yer in there!"

See?

Ichigo slipped out from under his blanket, crawling across the floor and towards the window. Maybe he can- He suddenly slipped under his bed, seeing Grimmjow look through his window. Jeez. Talk about being a stalker. He stayed still, his eyes remaining wide and looking around wildly. Oh, damn! He's stuck! Surely they were all looking in through his windows.

Bastards.

Go away! He doesn't work for you anymore! They continued yelling at him to come out, threatening to knock down the door. Yeah, right! He'll charge them if they do that! Everything suddenly went quiet, making the Strawberry frown. Are they gone? He swallowed hard from the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. That was scary and exhilarating at the same time.

He looked out from under the bed, crawling across the floor to the large window. He peeked from underneath, blinking when he saw a police officer escorting the three back to their car. The three only snarled and waved their hands dismissively at the man.

Oh, thank god!

He felt bad that the cops had to come by, but jeez… He can't face them. He was too scared, yes he would admit it, so the only thing he can do at the moment with financial issues is… to take back his old job. He sighed, sitting on his floor and staring at the carpet for a long time. Well, maybe being a waiter is better than being a secretary.

But that sure was scary.

He looked up when he heard Zangetsu whine, seeing him stare at him for a long time.

"I'm not going back."

He would just have to make the best of it.

Outside Nnoitra scowled at the cop, seeing him drive away. The other two were also scowling before they jumped into the car. He stuck up his middle finger when he drove around the corner. It'd be scary if he suddenly came back.

"Bastard! Doesn't he know who I am?" Nnoitra huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"No. Not many people do." Grimmjow said while rolling his eyes with a scoff. "He's in there. I just know it." He said, turning his head to glare at the apartment.

"What? Ya smell 'im?" Nnoitra asked while rolling his eyes, opening the back car door and hopping in with a frown.

"Ah, shut up." Grimmjow said as he jumped in the car.

Kenpachi frowned before getting into the driver's seat, a very angry look on his face the whole time. They all continued to scowl as they drove off, the Strawberry watching from the edge of his window. Once they drove around the corner he stood and sighed out of relief. Good. Now, maybe he can phone Shinj-

The door opened, in walking Shirosaki.

Ichigo jumped and screamed.

The two cousins stared at each other for a very long time. Shirosaki stared at the orange haired man with a frown. He opened his mouth while Ichigo remained frozen.

"…Did you just scream?" Shirosaki asked while quirking an eyebrow.

"…No."

"Liar."

Ichigo scowled before letting out a sigh, walking over to his couch and sitting down heavily. Shirosaki frowned at his cousin's behavior. He only came over because Isshin was yelling frantically that the cops called him and told him people were bothering Ichigo. He thought they were Yakuza. The albino continued to stare at his cousin, his eyebrows raised curiously.

"What happened?"

"Ah, it's… too long." Ichigo said while shaking his head.

"I've got time." Shirosaki said just as he plopped himself down on the couch beside his cousin.

Ichigo frowned. When he said that he meant that he didn't want to say anything. He closed his eyes and shook his head. To hell with it. He started explaining from the beginning, with his damn father and his plan, to how all three of his bosses found out. He then finished with how he told Stark that he was actually a male and that he quit. Shirosaki didn't say a word or laugh throughout the whole thing. He nodded several times to show he was listening.

When the Strawberry was done he had his face resting on his hands, hanging his head.

"Well, cuz… I don't know how ta help you." Shirosaki said as he frowned. "I'm also guessing you don't wanna face your bosses."

Ichigo nodded.

"…I'd say you're fucked." Shirosaki said.

"I know."

"And your pay won't be that much if you work at the restaurant again."

"I _know_."

Shirosaki patted his cousin's head reassuringly, making the Strawberry's head hang lower. He felt awful. He didn't want to go work at the restaurant but if he wanted money he had no choice. And Shinji said the manager would give him back his job if he asked.

"Can you pass me the phone?"

Shirosaki frowned and sighed. He stood up and walked across the room, grabbing the phone off the receiver and handing it to the depressed Strawberry. He didn't want to quit at that place, he could tell, but he was too damn stubborn to admit it. The albino frowned, seeing his cousin push several buttons and hold the phone against his ear.

"Ah… Hat 'n Clogs?"

Hat 'n Clogs? There's only one guy he calls that. Shirosaki frowned. So Isshin was telling the truth? That idiot Kisuke actually got a restaurant? Wow. He never would have suspected that. Ichigo scowled and glared at the wall.

"What do you mean you knew I was going to call?" Ichigo asked.

Shirosaki grinned.

"…Yes, I need a job." Ichigo said dejectedly.

He flinched and glared at the phone.

"No, I didn't!"

The albino frowned in confusion. He didn't what?

"I didn't have sex with them! I'm coming to work today! Good bye!" Ichigo yelled as he hung up the phone.

The albino grinned once more.

::

"Ichigo?"

Shinji stood in the back room, his eyebrows raised in shock at seeing the Strawberry. Ichigo scowled, seeing the blonde's shocked stare. He put on his black and white striped button up shirt and black vest. He then grabbed his white apron and tied it around his wasit, ignoring the blonde the entire time. After ten minutes of staring Ichigo for fed up.

"What?" Ichigo asked his friend with a scowl.

"Why are you here?" Shinji asked while looking incredibly baffled. "What about your job at Los Lobos?"

"I quit." Ichigo said as he looked away. "They found out I was actually a guy."

"Wha- How?"

"Now, now. Keep your private lives to yourselves while you work~!"

They both jumped and screamed, turning to see Kisuke giving them a wide grin. He had them dress all fancy when they would work, and the restaurant was fancy as well, but he dressed so casually while working. And when one of the customers would want to thank him they would be quite confused at the man's attire.

"Now get all pretty and start taking orders." Kisuke said as he pointed towards the restaurant, which was already piling up with customers.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, grabbing his pen and pad and stomping towards the restaurant.

He then went into professional mode when he walked into the room. He started taking people's orders with a wide smile on his face, which was fake, and went from one table to another. He would go in the back and make their drinks and walk out and hand it to the people that ordered with a bright smile on his face.

Kisuke watched from the door with a wide grin on his face.

He didn't fool him. He sounded quite depressed from the phone call. But he had been expecting Ichigo's phone call sooner or later. He's just surprised he lasted so long. He turned when he heard the bell chime from the front door. He should really take down that bell. It was disturbing everyone's dinner.

He made a surprise sound when he saw the people.

A big grin soon crossed his face.

He quickly rushed into the back room and grabbed the tray holding drinks from Ichigo. The Strawberry widened his eyes and steadied the tray so the drinks didn't fall.

"W-Wha-"

"There's some people that walked in and I need you to get their orders." Kisuke said as he continued to grin. "They're at table nine~!" He stopped the Strawberry before he could leave. "And which table do these drinks go to?"

"Table six." Ichigo answered with a frown.

"Great~! You may go~!" Kisuke sang as he stepped aside.

Ichigo frowned. As soon as he stepped out of the kitchen he plastered a smile on his face, walking towards table nine. He should be glad he's still used to the routine. Kisuke walked of the room with a grin, standing at table six with a wide grin. The people at the table stared at him with confusion, looking at his attire.

"Whose drink is who's?"

"Hello, I am Ichigo Kurosaki and I'll be your waiter tonight." Ichigo said as he walked up to the table with a smile. "What may I get you?"

"Uh, yeah… Why'd ya quit? That's what I want."

Ichigo's eyes were closed so he couldn't really see the customers. Only when he opened his eyes to stare at the one that asked the question did he widen his eyes with shock. His jaw fell open when he saw the three people sitting at the table, all frowning and glaring at him.

"W-W-Wha…" Ichigo's eyes continued to grow wide.

He turned and glared at the man dressed in green, seeing him give him a wide grin. That damn bastard! He should have kept his little damn candy shop!

"Uh… We don't have that." Ichigo said as he gave a nervous grin. "Is there anything else you would like?"

Ichigo's hands trembled, trying to steady his hand holding the pen. Nnoitra frowned and gave him a glare, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. Okay, if Berry wanted to play hardball he'll play. He looked at the menu with a frown.

"Nah, I want what I want." Nnoitra said as he looked at the Strawberry once more.

"I-I said we don't have that." Ichigo said as he chuckled nervously. "I'll get you anything else instead of that."

"Awright." Grimmjow said as he smirked. "I want strawberry shortcake for dessert."

Ichigo scowled. "We're fresh out of that."

"Then what's that?" Grimmjow asked as he pointed at the next table over, with a guy eating strawberry shortcake.

"…We just ran out." Ichigo said.

"No, we didn't~!" Kisuke sang as he appeared out of nowhere, holding a small plate with a cake in his hand. "Here you go~!" He said as he set the plate down in front of the stunned man. "And Ichigo… No lying~!" He said, wagging his finger in front of his face like he was disciplining a child.

Ichigo frowned.

"…Who was that?" Nnoitra murmured with a frown. "Frickin' creepy guy."

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. "Is there anything you would like?"

"Yeah. Why'd ya get another job so damn fast?" Kenpachi asked as he looked through the menu.

"Because the manager said all I would have to do is phone and I can get my job back." Ichigo said as he glared at him. "We also serve food. We don't serve answers to questions."

They all frowned and glared at him before telling him what they wanted to eat and drink. Ichigo gave them a fake smile before turning. As soon as he turned a scowl made its way onto his face. He was going to kill Kisuke. As soon as he got into the back room people in the restaurant turned their heads when they heard yelling.

"You knew they were here!" Ichigo yelled accusingly while pointing at the man.

"Kurosaki, be quiet. I'm trying to cook."

"Be quiet, Ishida!" Ichigo snapped.

Uyruu rolled his eyes before going back to cooking, the main chef. Despite such a young age he knew how to cook pretty well. Ichigo jumped the man and strangled him for a few moments before getting his former bosses' drinks. He took a deep breath as he held the tray before he opened the door and walked out with a sparkling smile on his face. Hand them the drinks, thank them for coming, and get the hell back into the kitchen so you don't have to face them.

That was Ichigo's plan to deal with them.

"Here you go." Ichigo murmured as he placed the cups in front of the three. "Thank you for coming by. Your food will be ready shortly." He said as he turned.

He widened his eyes when long fingers grabbed his wrist, being forced to sit down in the empty chair. Dammit! So much for getting out of there quickly. He sat down and looked at his lap.

"Look at us." Grimmjow ordered as he glared at the Strawberry.

Ichigo looked up with a scowl.

"Holy shit, ya really are a guy."

Ichigo tried to stand up to leave when both Kenpachi and Nnoitra placed their hands on his shoulders and forced him to sit down. He folded his arms over his chest and looked to the side. Jeez. What now? They were going to get pissed at him?

"I want ya to work fer me." Grimmjow said as he pointed to himself.

Ichigo snapped his head towards him, his eyes wide. "W-What? But I quit being the secretary!"

"Not as the secretary, but as my assistant." Grimmjow said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Stark can complain an' whatever, but since I would hire ya he can't say shit."

"…Uh… No." Ichigo said as he shook his head to decline, closing his eyes with a frown.

Grimmjow frowned in frustration, as did the other two men. He grabbed a napkin and wrote a number on it, glancing up to see the Strawberry remaining unmoved. He placed the napkin in front of him and leaned back, seeing Ichigo open one eye and glance at the napkin. His eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw the number.

It's more than when he was working as a secretary!

Ichigo stared at the paper with wide eyes before shaking his head.

"No! I quit! And I refuse to work for you!" Ichigo yelled as he stood. "Excuse me. I think your food is done." He said as he rushed towards the kitchen.

As soon as the door shut he leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hand. Why did they have to go there? How did they even know he was working there? He stayed silent before slowly raising his head, seeing Kisuke staring at him from around the corner. He gave a wide grin before disappearing.

The son of a bitch!

"Order up!"

"Shut up, Ishida!"

* * *

**I thank all those that reviewed. I'm so very sorry about the late, late, very late update. ^^' I did not mean to take this long but life was very important. I apologize for taking my time. ^^**


End file.
